Best Friends & Lost Love
by GreyshadesofSteele
Summary: Ana's a freshmen, and Christian's a senior. Their paths cross on the first day of school when Christian nearly runs Ana over with his car. They start off as friends and slowly become something more, but an evil troll ends up breaking them apart and Ana runs. 6 years later they reunite.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's POV.**

During her youth Ana spent an insane amount of time with her best friend Kate. So insane that the two of them would spend every weekend at each other's houses and on the weekdays they would spend all their time together at school in all the same classes of course.

As the years went by, they even found themselves going to the same high school. When they found out the two of them couldn't have been happier.

On the first day of high school Ana and Kate were just about to get off the bus. As Ana was about to take her first step onto the street a car came driving by at full speed with its music blasting.

If it wasn't for Kate grabbing ahold of Ana's backpack at that very moment Ana might have ended up in the hospital that morning, or worse dead. Once Ana was able to catch her breath she thanked Kate for saving her life. The two of them finally made it off the bus and walked to the front door of the school.

As Kate was opening the front door to the high school she turned her head and seen the car that almost hit Ana parked in the student parking lot. Now knowing that it was a student, Kate wasn't going to let that person get away with almost killing her best friend.

Kate closed the front door to the school and took Ana by the hand and waited near the stairs of the student parking lot for the student to get out of his car. It seemed like forever for the person to get out of his car as Ana and Kate stood there waiting. Ana began to tell Kate to forget about it, but Kate wasn't having it.

When the student finally got out of his car and started walking up the stairs, that's when all hell broke loose.

"Hey Ass Hole!" Kate shouted at the guy walking towards them.

"Excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow. "Did you just call me an Ass hole little girl?" He couldn't believe it.

"Yeah I did, and do you want to know why I called you an ass hole?"

"Please by all means enlighten me," He tells her.

"You almost hit my best friend when she was getting off the bus with your car. Don't you look where you are going and see that a bus was letting off students," Kate yells at him.

"Well I'm truly sorry, and where is this so called friend of yours that I almost hit?" He asked with a smirk. He believes that Kate was just pulling his leg to get a chance to talk to him. Kate turned around to point at Ana, but it's then when Kate sees that Ana isn't there anymore.

"Ana?" Kate said looking around. "Ana where are you?" Kate looked at the man who was standing in front of her; clearly he was enjoying this because he let out a small chuckle. "Wait here, I'm going to find Ana and when I do I want you to apologize to her. Got it"

"Wait you want me to apologize to her? Listen little girl clearly you don't know who I am. I don't have time for this petty bullshit. I have class to get to in about five minutes"

"Just give me a damn minute would you. And you better believe I will make you apologize to her. You know what, come with me" Kate tells him, than grabs his hand taking him with her to go and find Ana.

Walking towards the front door Kate could see the back of Ana's head. She was sitting on the front steps with her headphones in her ears listening to music. Kate reached her hand out and tapped Ana on the shoulder to get her attention. Ana looked up to see Kate and the man that almost hit her with his car. Biting her lip Ana stood up and faced him.

"This is Ana" Kate pointed. "She's the one you almost hit with your fucking car, and I do believe you owe her an apology," Kate said to him.

Ana just stood there looking at him, she couldn't believe Kate was doing this. She also couldn't believe the man standing in front of her either. He looked to be a gift from the heavens. He was gorgeous.


	2. Chapter 2

**To answer everyone's question. Yes this is a re-write. Over the summer I had time to re-read this story and I was so ashamed at all the mistakes there were and I just had to fix them, along with adding more to the story.**

 **Christian's POV**

I looked at this girl's friend. Her blue eyes seemed to be looking into my soul. She looks cute and innocent she couldn't be any older than 14. Her hair is long, just past the small of her back from what I can see, her lips are full with a beautiful pink tint to them, and her skin looks soft and pale. For some reason I want to touch her. What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I thinking this way? As my urge to touch her increases I extent my hand for her to take.

"Ana, right?" I look at her, then to her friend to confirm her name. She then reaches out her hand for mine. As soon as our hands touch I feel this bolt of electricity shoot through me. I wonder if she can feel it too. I was just about to ask her if she felt it too, but she begins to Speak.

"Anastasia, my name is Anastasia Steele, but you can call me Ana" She smiles.

"Anastasia" I begin. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. "I'm truly sorry for almost running you over with my car. I've had a lot on my mind lately and I don't think my head was in the right place" I lower my head placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. Why did I do that? But I could feel the electricity run from her hand onto my lips.

"It's ok, just please be more careful next time" I can see that she is flustered a little. Maybe she does feel it.

There was this pain in my heart when she took her hand away. I felt as if I should have held on to it for the rest of my life. _What the hell are you saying Grey you sound as if you're in love with this girl already._ I don't do love, love is for fools just like Elena told me. I don't make love either. I fuck. Hard.

I watched her as she walked away with her friend into the school. They both walked down the long hallway to their lockers on the first floor. I wanted to talk to her some more, but the first bell rang and I knew I only had two minutes before I had to get to my first class.

 **Ana's POV**

Wow! I just met the most gorgeous human being on this earth. When our hands touched I could feel this electric shock run though my body. What the hell was that? I wonder if he felt it too.

As Kate and I were walking to our lockers I could feel his eye's on me. The funny thing about it all is that he never gave me his name.

"Kate, did you get his name?"

"No I didn't," she tells me. "Why?"

"I don't know, I was just wondering that's all"

"Do you think he's cute Ana?" She asks me, giving me a little wink with her eyes.

"Well yeah. He's really cute, but I think he's a senior. Which means he is way too old for me, my dad would kill me"

"Oh Ana, remember you only live once" I rolled my eyes at her remark.

"Whatever Kate, come on we're going to be late for class"

Kate and I walked to our first class. English. For forty-five minutes we sat there listening to the teacher telling the whole class what she expects from us during this school year. She also explained to us that what we learned last year in 8th grade wouldn't even come close to what we will be learning this year.

It doesn't bother me at all since English is one of my favorite subjects. My dream is to become a CEO/Editor of my own publishing house here is Seattle. I know, that's a big dream for a little girl like me, but go big or go home.

The bell rings and pulls me out of my daydream of being the richest woman in the Seattle. Even if it never happens I can always dream about it. My next few classes were pretty boring. It could be because Kate wasn't with me.

Finally its lunchtime and I get to hang with Kate.

I find Kate waiting for me in the lunchroom. She is standing at the doors. I run up to her completely out of breath.

"What's wrong with you Steele?"

"I…just…came…from…the…first…floor" I pant. Why would they have my one class on the first floor right before lunch? When the lunchroom is on the fourth floor. I swear the teachers do this on purpose to try and kill us.

Kate and I walk to the lunch line with our trays in hand. When it was our turn to come up to the counters, I grabbed a small garden salad and a can of ginger ale. Kate on the other hand grabs everything in sight.

Unlike me, Kate has one of those bodies where she could eat like a horse and not put one pound on. As Kate and I make our way to an empty table in the back of the lunchroom this really cute boy comes up to us and starts talking to us before we even put our trays down.

"Hola beautiful. I'm Jose, and who might you two be?"

"Um, I'm Ana and this is Kate"

"So are you two freshmen?"

"Yeah?" I said nervously. "Are we not allowed to sit here or something?" I asked him. I didn't think that this school had different sections for freshmen to sit.

"Nah, you're cool. We can sit anywhere. I was just wondering because I'm a freshmen too. Would it be cool if I joined you for lunch?" Wow, he's very forward.

"Sure, take a seat" I shrugged my shoulders.

For the next 35 minutes the three of us talked about what we planned on doing once we graduated from high school. Jose tells us that he wants to become a painter and have all his works hang in a museum somewhere.

Kate on the other hand wants do something with the media but is unsure at the moment, maybe a reporter for the local news. I told her if she sets her mind to it she can be whatever she wants to be. Either way I would be proud of her no matter what. After all that's what best friends are for.

Just before the first bell rang we got up from our seats taking our trays over to the garbage can. As we walked to the doors Jose put his arm around both Kate and my shoulder and said,

"We're going to be best of friends I just know it" Kate and I both giggled.

Never have we thought we would ever let a boy join our best friend circle. As soon as we walked out the lunch room doors I got this weird shiver that ran down my spine. I could feel someone watching us.

I turned around and was met with a pair of grey eyes. The same eyes I was met with this morning out front of school. It was him. The look on his face was somewhat different than that of this morning; he had a mixture of disappointment and anger. I gave him a small wave with a weak smile. His fists were balled up at his sides. He looked as if he was ready to fight someone. Why?

I shrugged it off, if he was going to get into a fight it has nothing to do with me. I don't even know the guy.

As the three of us continued to walk down the hallway Kate turned to me and said, "Ana your birthday is next week, does your dad have anything planned for you?"

"Yes, he's taking me out to dinner. Then I have the rest of the night free. Why what do you have in mind Kate? Do you want me to spend the night at your house and watch boring movies all night?" Kate laughs.

"You know me so well Steele. But no. How about we go out to a club and dance the night away?"

"Kate I don't know if you have noticed but we're not old enough yet to go to a night club" I tell her.

"No I found this one club online, on Friday nights they do a teen night from 8 until midnight," She tells me.

"I know what club you're talking about Kate" Jose chimes in "She's right Ana, they do a teen night on Fridays, we should go" Jose says as if he is inviting himself.

"We?" Kate asks.

"Yeah, you know the three of us. We'll have a good time." Jose says while looking at Kate who doesn't seem pleased that he invited himself.

"Jose, what makes you think we would want you to come with us?" Kate says to him "Besides we don't like guys hanging around us all like that. What if you try something funny with Ana or myself?" Just then we hear Jose let out a little chuckle while shaking his head.

"You girls have nothing to worry about. Believe me when I say I won't be putting my moves on either one of you" Kate and I both look at him with a puzzled face, not really understanding what he is talking about.

"Huh? What do you mean? Are we not pretty enough for you Jose?" Oh no Kate is pissed now. Kate has never had a boy ever turn her down. Well let's face it she is very beautiful, she has long blonde hair and her body is just perfect.

"I mean" Jose stops, then looks around to make sure no one is around us in the hallway "I'm gay" The look on Kate's face was pure relief, thinking that there was something wrong with her. Kate always thinks that every man wants her no matter what her age is, for crying out loud she lost her V-card last summer to some boy at summer camp.

"That's great. I mean it's not great…well you know…oh crap! I'm sorry Jose," I say to him. I can't make the word come out right. I don't know any gay men so I really don't know what I should say to him.

"Ana don't worry about it, I just started to come out of the closet this summer, it's ok you don't have to say anything and please don't be sorry" He gives us both a hug as we Kate and I reach our class room door.

The rest of the day goes by pretty quick. As I sit at my desk I watch as the clock hit 2 and the bell rings. All the kids in the class start jumping out of their chairs and run into the hallway to their lockers grabbing their book bags and heading to the nearest exit they could find. One kid even jumped out the first floor window which made me laugh. It reminded me of a movie that Kate and I had seen a few years ago.

Just as Kate and I we're walking out the school we could hear someone calling for us. When we turned around we could see that it was him the guy from this morning.

"Hi" He said almost breathless. He must have been running out of school just like the rest of the students.

"Hey" Kate said. I just stood there looking down at my hands while biting my lip trying not to say anything to him. All I wanted to tell him was how cute he was and that I wanted to jump his bones right then and there. _Holy crap Steele get ahold of yourself your only freaking 14 get that shit out of your head._ I hear my subconscious tell me. I think for once she might be right this time.

"Would either of you girls like a ride home? It looks like it's going to rain soon" I could feel him looking at me and not at Kate. Kate nudges my shoulder hard.

"Owe Kate what was that for?" I raise her voice to Kate for hitting my shoulder like that.

"Ana you're being rude he just offered us a ride home"

"Oh sorry" I look up to see his gray eyes looking deep into mine. Almost begging me to say yes. "Umm, sure, ok. What's better than to ride in a car that you almost got hit by"

"Great, let's go" He said. As we walked to his car I put my headphones in my ears turning on the iPod to listen to music.

When we got to his car Kate insisted that I should sit in the front sit, while she sits in the back. It's a little odd because Kate always calls shotgun.

The ride to Kate's house was quite no one said anything expect for Kate telling him which street to turn down. When we made it to Kate's house I still had my headphones in my ear looking down at my iPod. I didn't even notice that we had stopped. Kate had already gotten out of the car. I was just sitting there in the front seat completely oblivious to what was going on, until I felt another electric shock run through my body. I looked down and saw his hand was on mine.

I pulled the headphones out of my ears and looked out the window to see that Kate was already half way up her long driveway. How could she just leave me and not say goodbye? I reached for the car door but stopped when I felt his hand touch my shoulder.

"Are you ok, Ana?" He asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked in return.

"You seem so far away right now," He tells me. My mind is a million miles away right now. It could be because whenever I closed my eyes, even if it was for a split second all I could see were his gray eyes looking at me. But I'm not going to tell him that. That would make me sound like a creeper.

"Umm no I'm good. Thanks for the ride to Kate's house. See you tomorrow at school….." OMG that's right I don't even know his name yet. How am I supposed to thank him if I don't even know his name? "I'm sorry I don't even know your name" He lightly chuckles.

"Well if you didn't have your headphones on you would have heard it when your friend Kate asked"

"Oh" I bit my lip. "So do I get to know your name or do I have to wait and ask Kate?"

"It's Christian. Christian Grey," He says. His name is about as gorgeous as he is. "Ana can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Can I kiss you good bye?" What! What did he just ask me? I must be hearing things? Right? OMG this is unreal. Doesn't he know how old I am? Where the fuck is Kate when you need her. Ok I need to play this cool. I can do cool. I think.

"Why? You don't even know me. Also I think I'm a little too young for you for you to be asking me if you could kiss me good bye"

"There is nothing wrong with a harmless kiss good bye between friends" Friends? Who said we were friends. _You did sweetheart. Remember you told him only your friends call you Ana. He called you Ana, so that makes the two of you friends._ I guess my subconscious has a point. He has been calling me Ana.

"Ok, I guess" I lean towards him looking away. A kiss on the cheek is fine between friends. "Hey Ana?" I turned to look at him. He was closer than I had thought. Christian placed a very soft kiss onto my lips.

I could feel his warm lips on mine; I could feel his mouth open, and his tongue gently brushing up against my lip. I broke away from the kiss. My whole face felt like it was on fire. I quickly grabbed my book bag and opened the car door. I looked back at him and said,

"Thanks again for the ride, bye" I got out of his car as quickly as I could and ran over to Kate, who was waiting for me at her back door.

"What the hell was that Ana?" Kate said we her mouth hung open in shock.

"I don't know, one minute I was getting out of the car, the next he told me his name, and then he asked me if he could kiss me good bye" I explained to her the best and only way I knew how.

"Oh Ana" She gushes. "I think he likes you!" Kate starts to jump up and down, clapping her hands in excitement.

"I don't think so Kate" I shake my head. "He's just your normal teenage boy with raging hormones. Besides he has to be like 18, and I'm just 14, he's a senior and I'm a freshmen. It would never work"

"Ana cut the shit. Next week Friday you turn 15. That would only make him 3 years older, if he is 18. That's not big of an age difference between the two of you"

"Tell that to my dad Kate. It doesn't matter though; I don't think he is that into me. I'm positive he just wants into my panties"

"Whatever" She rolls her eyes before grabbing my hand and pulling me into her house. "Come on let's go do our homework then we can go to your house and have your dad cook us up some of his killer tacos" Kate laughs. My dad does make some killer tacos. Better than anything you get at a restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

**APOV**

Kate and I survived out first official week of school. Which only means one thing. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Today is my 15th birthday. Bad thing about tonight though, Kate and Jose talked me into going to the teen night. They also have insisted on picking out the outfit I'm going to wear. Ugh, I sigh. I really hate getting all dressed up.

You should have seen the heels Kate showed me that I'm going to wear. I swear they are taller than I am. Since I didn't want to start an argument with Kate I kept my mouth shut on how slutty the heels looked.

It only took me a few minutes to get ready for school this morning. I'm not even looking forward to going to today either. All week I haven't seen the sights of Christian Grey. The last time I had seen him was last week Friday after school. He was getting into a car with some old woman who looked like she had been under the knife too many times to count. Her lips looked like they had more Botox in them then that one woman from desperate housewives of New York.

Just as he was getting into the car he saw me. I kind of gave him this puzzling look as to why he wasn't driving his car home. I don't let little things like this bother me I have learnt to deal with these type of things by simply just listening to my music. It's not like he's my boyfriend of anything. So why should I care?

Coming down the stairs from my bedroom I found my dad in the kitchen fixing me my yearly birthday breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and a side of pancakes. It's the same thing he makes every day for me. Only thing that's different is that on my birthday he puts a mountain of whipped cream on, along with sprinkles. Just to make it seem extra special for me.

"Good morning my birthday girl" Dad says to me. He has a beaming smile on his face. I hop onto the kitchen counter and kissed his cheek.

"Morning Daddy"

"So, who's ready to open their birthday gifts?" Every year my father always tries to outdo himself from what he got me last year. Last year he got me the IPod.

"Yes!" I squeal. "I'm ready. Let me have it" My voice sounding playful.

"Ok close your eyes Annie" I close my eyes. I feel my dad place a rectangle size box in my hand.

"Ok open them" I open my eyes only to see that the box is gifted wrapped.

"Dad really? You made me close my eyes just so you could hand me a present that is gift wrapped?" I giggle.

"Just open it Annie. Trust me, you'll like it" I start to take the wrapping paper off the box. As I do I start to see a picture on the box? OH MY GOD. OH MY FUCKING GOD. You have got to be kidding me! My dad got me a cell phone. Not just any cell phone the new IPhone 5s. Since I was 13 I have been asking him for a cell phone. Of course he would always tell me I was too young and that I had to wait until I was older.

It wasn't until over this past summer when I was at Kate's house. There was a power outage. All the landlines were down and my dad had no way of getting ahold of me to see if I was ok. He drove all the over to her house just to make sure we were all alright.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Daddy! I love it. How did you know I wanted a cell phone?" I smirked. My dad wrapped his arms around me and started to laugh.

"Are you happy Annie?"

"Dad, words can't even express how happy I am right now," I tell him. I hug him back.

"Good, because here is your second gift" My dad hands me an ITunes gift card for $50. "Here, now you can download any song you want. The phone service is already turned on, and your music from your IPod has been transferred to your phone. It's up to you what you want to do with your IPod. If you want to keep it or if you want to sell it to the highest bidder"

"Oh daddy I can't thank you enough" I give my dad another hug. I smile as I jump down from the counter and have a seat at the kitchen table. I ate my breakfast and played with my new phone while my dad read the morning paper and drank his coffee.

Looking at my new phone I see that it's going on 8 o'clock. Kate and her dad will be here soon. Since the age of ten Kate's dad has always rented us a limo on our birthday to take us to school and brings us home. Well this year I made a request to change it up a bit. Instead of the limo I wanted a classic car. A 1969 dodge charge to be exact. And now that I'm 15 I'll be able to get my leaners permit. Mr. Kavanagh agreed with the change as well as agreeing to let me drive it to school. I've been driving since I was 10 anyways at our summer cabin with dad's old rusty pickup truck.

Dad and Mr. Kavanagh have been friends for as long as I can remember. I think when Kate and I were babies.

At ten after eight I heard a car horn beep. I couldn't contain myself. I was jumping up and down in excitement. Dad and I walked outside to greet Mr. K and Kate.

"Are you ready Annie" Mr. K asked me, while my dad was checking out the car. Including popping the hood and looking at the engine.

"OMG yes! Mr. K. I have been waiting for this for over a month now!" Now Kate and I are both jumping up and down in excitement. "Can we go, can we go" The two of us girls said in unison.

"Yes we can go" Mr. K says, laughing at the two of us. "Ray you tagging along for the ride?"

"Nah I'm good. I'll see you girls later after school. Annie, remember keep your eyes on the road and make sure your hands are at ten and two"

"Yes dad I know, it's not like I haven't been driving since I was ten" Reminding him.

"I know Annie I just want to make sure you're carful. This is a beast of a car, and it's a lot to handle for a girl such as yourself" I look over at Kate and roll my eyes. Turning back to my father I say,

"I will, love you daddy" I give him big hug and a kiss on the cheek before I head over to the driver's side door and get in

"Mr. K can Kate sit in the passenger seat?" He looks at me then looks over to Kate. We give him our cutest puppy dog eyes that are screaming PLEASE!

"Ok" He sighs. Our puppy dog eyes always works on our dads. "I don't see why not" We run over to Kate's dad and give him a hug and scream thank you, thank you, thank you to him.

I open the driver's door and let Mr. K get in the back. I get in the drivers seat, and put my seat belt on. Adjusting the seat just a tad. I have always been tall for my age, just a little bit above average. With Kate now in the passenger seat. I wait until I see my dad goes back into the house. I adjust the rear view mirror so I can see out the back window. When everything is well adjusted I look back at Mr. K. The smile on Mr. K's face means one thing. It's time to blast the music and floor it.

It only took us about 15 minutes to get to school. We don't leave too far away. I pull into the school's parking lot and turn the car off. Sadly handing over the keys to Mr. K. Oh how I wish I didn't have to give up this car.

"Annie, don't look so sad I will be back here at 2:30 to pick you girls up. You can drive it again then. We are all going out to dinner to celebrate your birthday"

"But dad we get out at 2, not 2:30" Kate corrects him.

"I know that. I figured that would give you both enough time to invite some of your friends to the teen night tonight"

"Dad it's just Ana and I going. Maybe Jose too, we're not sure yet" Kate told her dad.

"Ok then. I'll be here at ten after two"

"Ok bye dad" We waved goodbye to her dad as we got out of the car.

We walked into the school. We could hear screaming and yelling coming from the boy's bathroom just down the hall. Like the other kids we walked over to see what was going on. When we got there we were surprised at what we saw. It was Christian yelling at Jose about something. We could only make out some of it. **_("Keep your hands off of her, she is mine"… "Dude you got this all wrong, I'm not involved with her she is just my friend, ask her yourself"… "You had your hands and arms all over her last week" "That's because she's my friend")_**

Christian's fists were balled up ready to strike at Jose. Kate runs into the bathroom, not caring that it's the boy's bathroom. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Get your hands off of him right now! Are you out of your mind?" I could hear Kate scream at him.

"He had his hands all over her, he wants her. S-she's mine"

"What the hell are you talking about? Who's yours?" Kate yells at him again.

"Nobody. Forget it" I hear Christian hiss back. Everyone in the hallway is looking at each other trying to figure out what or who Christian is talking about.

Everyone starts to scatter when they hear footsteps walking out of the bathroom. Christian walks out of the bathroom first. I couldn't even look at him. I'm completely horrified at what just took place between him and Jose. I kept my head down, staring at my feet.

I could feel his eye on me as he walked up to me. "What are you doing to me?" He whispered in my ear before walking away leaving me stunned with his words. What in the world does he mean? What am I doing to him? I'm not doing anything. I don't even know him. We only talked a total of two times. Once was when Kate made him apologize to me for almost running me over and the second time being when he gave us a ride to Kate's house last week. Oh. And there was that kiss goodbye, but that was it.

"Ana what did he say to you?" Kate asked me as she put both her hands on my shoulders.

"I-I'm not sure. He asked what I was doing to him." I looked up to Kate. "I truly have no clue what he meant by that" Kate turned her attention to Jose.

"Are you alright Jose? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?"

"Just my feelings" Jose said with a small chuckle. I could tell he was trying not to let what just happen bother him. "Ana are you and him…..dating or something? And you haven't told us?" Jose asked.

"What? No! What the heck are you talking about Jose? I don't even know the guy," I said.

"Ana" Jose sighed. "He was talking about you. I think that he thinks that there is something going on between the two of you. He asked me if we we're dating. When I told him that you and I were just friends, he didn't believe me," Jose said. "Ana I think he likes you, maybe a little more than he should" Jose said sounding worried this time.

"Well that is not going to happen" Kate starts. "Ana has already declared that he is too old for her" She finishes.

"OK can we not talk about this anymore? We're already late for class as it is" I said to the both of them before I started to walk to my English class. I could care less right now if either of them were even following me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have a few minutes before I have to get to my other job so I figured I would post another chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **CPOV**

If it wasn't for that Kate girl I would have beaten the shit out of that Jose kid. I know there is something going on between him and Ana. I can see it. The way they talk to each other. The way she smiles and laughs at anything he says. The way she looks at him with her beautiful blue eyes in such awe.

Why doesn't she look at me like that? Why am I even worried about the way she looks at me? _Get your shit together Grey. You're losing it._ Fuck. I am. When I walked out of the bathroom I walked right up to her and asked what it is that she's doing to me. I needed to know what control she has over me. What is it that she's doing to me, to make me act like this? _Black magic maybe?_

I hid behind one of the lockers down the hallway and waited. Kate and Jose came out of the bathroom. Kate confronted Ana, asking her what it was I said. I listen to Ana's reply. I have to admit there was this small ping in my chest when she said she didn't even know me. There was an even bigger ping in my chest when I heard Kate's comment to Jose about me being too old for Ana.

I stayed behind the locker until the three of them were gone. Ana was the first to leave, soon after Kate and Jose followed. I make a quick dash to my homeroom. I'm 15 minutes late, and the teacher does not look pleased to see me. Not really caring about the face he is giving me I take my seat. I listen to the teacher as he goes on with his lesson plan.

Towards the end of the class a thought creeps into my head. I need to do something tonight. I need to get away and have a good time. Maybe I should call Elliot and see if he wants to hang out. Just then I hear a couple of my classmates whispering something about teen night at one of the local nightclubs in town.

Hmm. That might be something that will help take my mind off of Ana. I'm sure I'll be able to find some chick who is an easy lay. Although I could call Elena for that, but I know her method of foreplay and I'm kind of not in the mood to get whipped before fucking her.

I keep an eye on the clock as it ticks down to the last second before the bell rings. Everyone jumps out of their seats and starts running to the door and spilling out into the hallway.

More classes and more annoying teachers. Why couldn't 2 o'clock get here already? I'm so ready for this school day to be over with. Finally the last bell of the day rings. Once again everyone spills into the hallway cheering that the weekend is here. I'll admit I did a fist pump or two.

I stuffed a few things from my locker into my book bag. I slammed my locker closed and started walking down the hallway to the student-parking exit. All of a sudden Ana turned the corner walking straight towards me. She noticed me right away. A blush creeped onto her face and she sucked in her bottom lip and began to bite down. Oh for fuck sakes, how I wish I could be the one that does that. I walked pass her my arm lightly brushes hers. She turns her head to look at me. I smile at her and continue walking to the side door where the student parking is.

At my car, I don't know what it was but I happen to look around at my surrounding. I see Ana waiting at the bus stop. I opened my car door and threw my bag into the back seat. Closing the door I walked over to where Ana is standing.

I stood behind her and cleared my throat. I did this for a good two minutes. She had no clue I was even there. Of course she wouldn't she has her headphones in her ears. I lightly tapped her on her shoulders. She jumps then turns around so fast causing her to lose her balance. I quickly grab her by the waist and pull her into me. For a moment our bodies became one. I could feel her body melt into mine as I held her in my arms.

She looked up at me. Her eyes wide with surprise that it was me that not only caused her to be off balance but saved her as well.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I let go of her waist.

"Yeah I think so. Why did you sneak up on me like that? You scared the crap out of me"

"I'm sorry. I did try to let you know I was here. I guess you didn't notice because of these" I leaned down and picked up her fallen headphones.

"Oh" She takes the headphones out of my hand. "Thanks" She wraps them around her phone and places her phone in the front pocket of her book bag.

"How come you are waiting for the bus alone? Where is your friend Kate?" I ask her.

"She wasn't feeling well so she went home early. Her Dad called to tell me that he wasn't able to pick me up because he had to take her to the doctor's, so I have to take a bus home" She frowns.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Would you like for me to give you a ride home?" Oh god I want her to say yes. PLEASE SAY YES!

"I don't know if that's a good idea" She looks away. "I mean after what happened this morning," She adds, still not trying to look at me.

"This morning" I sigh. "Listen I'm sorry about this morning. I don't know what came over me. It was a mistake the way acted. I was out of control. I promise that if you let me give you a ride home I will never act like that. Ever again" I can tell she is pondering it over in her head.

"Well as long as it wouldn't be a bother," She says.

"No, no bother at all" I smile and sigh in relief. I point over to the parking lot. "Come on, my cars over there"

Ana and I walk over to my car. On the way a few kids stop her wishing her a happy birthday. She smiles and thanks them before they walked away.

"So todays your birthday?" I ask as I open the passenger door for her. Shit, how come I didn't know it was her birthday today? _It's because you forgot to ask Jose while you were screaming and yelling at him in the bathroom this morning_.

"Yeah. I'm 15 now"

"Cool, did you get anything good for your birthday, I mean, I heard that sometimes women are hard to shop for" Shit I should have gotten her something but then again I didn't know it was her birthday. I swear one day if I ever own my own company or have a good paying job I'll make sure I have someone in charge of doing nothing but background checks on people this way I will always be on top of everything.

"Yeah my dad got me the new IPhone 5s and a $50 ITunes gift card, my dad knows how much I love music"

"Well you do always seem to have your headphones in your ears at all times" She giggles when I tell her that.

I close the door for her and walk over to the driver's side and get in. I start the car after we are both safely buckled in. I put the car into reverse and back up then switching it into drive as I get to the end of the parking lot I look over to her and ask her,

"Where to?"

"Oh that's right you dropped me off at Kate's house last week. Umm my address is 34 Florian St. make a right and then at the 3rd light make a left go about 3 miles down until you hit the Main and Elmwood cross roads then make a left when you come to the second stop sign make a right and I'm the last house on the right"

"As you wish," I tell her. She blushes a little. I continue out of the school parking lot and into traffic.

"Christian can I ask you something? It's about this morning" I knew this was coming.

"Sure, but before you begin let me just apologize for almost beating the crap out of your boyfriend"

"My boyfriend? Wait, you think Jose's my boyfriend?"

"Well isn't he? Every time I see him he has his arms wrapped around you and you don't seem to be bothered by it. I just assumed he was your boyfriend" She lets out a laugh and to my surprise what she said next shocked me.

"Jose isn't my boyfriend. Nor will he ever be. Jose's gay Christian" Gay! He's gay! Oh thank you god. As I'm driving in my head I'm doing this little happy dance. Knowing that not only is she not dating that Jose kid but he is gay as well "Why does it bother you? What if he wasn't gay and was my boyfriend?"

"It doesn't bother me" I lie. It sure the hell would bother me if he wasn't gay. It would bother me even more if she was dating him.

"I think it does" She smiles. "Jose told me all about what was said this morning between you and him before Kate and I showed up"

"It's just that, how can I say this, Umm I think your, I was wondering if I" I am so nervous I can't even make out one complete sentence.

"Are you have a stroke or something, because you're not making any sense?" I take a deep breath as I make the turn down the one street.

"No, I just can't seem to get the words out of my mouth that I wanted to say to you" I start to chuckle because I think this maybe the first time I have ever been speechless around a girl.

"Do I make you nervous?" I can feel an electric shock run through my right hand. I look down. She's holding my hand. "Is that better? Are you still nervous?"

"No" I begin. "I think you're beautiful and I like you. Would you…would you go out on a date with me?" Her once beautiful smile has now turned in to a frown

"You like me? Why?"

"Yes I do. You're different from most girls at school. You're not like the rest of them"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She turned everything onto me now. I was not expecting this. What do I tell her? Should I tell her about Elena? That I'm fucking my mother's 40 something year old friend? That I let her beat the shit out of me. Or that I enjoy the lifestyle of BDSM? Fuck if I do, she'll end up running to the hills. No doubt she'll never speak to me again.

"No, I don't do the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing" I see the hint of sadness in her eyes.

"How come?"

"I don't know. It's kind of complicated" I reach the second stop sign and I make a right. We have reached her house. I pull up in front and put my car into park and turn off the engine.

"My dad's car isn't here so that means he's still at work. Do you want to come in for a soda or something?"

"Sure"

I get out of the car. Opening the backdoor to grab her bag. Next I open her door and she gets out. I follow behind her to the front door. I start thinking to myself if this is a good idea for me. Her and I alone in her house. There are a million things that keep running through my head. Maybe over time I can explain to her about my lifestyle. I could train her to be my submissive. I shake the thoughts out of my head. She doesn't have a submissive bone in her body. She's too innocent.

"Are you ok?" She asks me as she unlocks the front door to her house.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just got the chills, that's all" I lie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Drinks are on me tonight ladies….lol Just got home from work and thought you would enjoy another chapter.**

 **APOV**

As I'm unlocking the door to my house I ask him if he is ok. He seems a little off at the moment. He tells me that he's fine and it's just the chills. I don't believe him. How can you get the chills in the middle of September? It's still warm outside. I shrug it off and go back to the task at hand. Getting him in the house and something to drink.

He follows me into the house. I throw my backpack on the couch in the living room. We head down the hallway into the kitchen. I turn around to make sure he's following me. He has stopped in the middle of the hallway looking at the pictures on the wall. I go over to where he is and stand next to him to see what picture it is that he's looking at. It's the picture of me and my mom.

"Is this your mom?"

"Yeah" I say softly.

"Is she still at work too?" He asks.

"No" I shake my head slowly. Tears start to form in my eyes. "She passed away when I was 10" My voice breaks as I tell him.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"Its ok" I wipe away my tears. "When I was 5 she had a massive stroke causing her to become paralyzed on her right side. She was unable to speak or move. She was in the hospital for over a year until the doctor's told us there was nothing more they could do. We had no choice but to put her in a nursing home. Can you believe that? As young as she was she had to live in a nursing home. She lived out the rest of her life there until she caught some virus from an older patient. Her body couldn't handle it and she died," More tears escaped my eyes. I try to wipe them away as quickly as they fall, but it's no use.

"What caused it? I mean the stroke what caused her to have a stroke?"

"I don't know, the doctor's never found a reasonable cause for it, it just happened"

"How old was she?"

"Young, she was only 30 when it happened" My tears are now falling harder down my face. Christian turns around and sees that I'm crying. Christian wraps his arms around me placing my head on his chest while rubbing circles with his hand on my back.

"Please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up this sore subject," He says. He is still rubbing my back and holding my head with his other hand.

There's silence between the two of us. The only thing that can be heard right now is the beating of his heart. I lift my head away from his chest to look up at him. His eyes are closed. He now notices that I have removed myself from his chest. Opening his eyes he looks deep into my eyes. Christian leans his head forward and softly kisses me on the lips then looks at me again and says,

"Your lips are so soft" With tear-stained cheeks I blush. I'm sure my face is a deep crimson.

Out of nowhere the atmosphere in the room changes and he removes his arms from me.

"How about that soda?" He asks. I can't believe it. Christian goes from kissing me to asking me for a soda. Yeah, I can tell he doesn't do the girlfriend thing because no boyfriend would sit there and do that.

I'm not sure why, but I take his hand and we walk into the kitchen where I offered him to take a seat at the kitchen island. I busy myself by grabbing two glasses from the cupboard and place them on the counter. Then I go into the freezer taking two handfuls of ice and toss them into the glasses. Opening the refrigerator I pull out the first can I see. Root beer. After pouring some into each glass I walk over to the kitchen island and hand him his glass.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" Offering him a weak smile.

"So what are your plans for tonight since it's your birthday?" He asks after taking a large gulp.

"Well the plan was going out to dinner with my dad. Then going to a nightclub for teen night with Kate, but now that she's sick I guess I'll just hang out at home and watch a movie or two before going to bed"

"You mean you were actually going to go to that?"

"Yeah we were. Kate had my whole outfit picked out too" I roll my eyes. "And she picked out a pair of five inch heels that she insisted I wear to make me look taller. Why?"

"I was going to go there tonight too," My mood suddenly changes for the better.

"Really, I didn't know that you were into dance clubs"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Anastasia." His facial expression changes.

"Like what?" I have to ask, he knows so much about me already. I've shared with him more than I have shared with anyone, besides Kate. When people would ask about my mom I would just shut down.

"I used to be in the drugs and alcohol seen"

"How old were you when you started using and drinking?"

"I don't remember most of it was all a blur. I was about your age when my mother requested the help from a family friend. She helped me get my life back on track and so far it has been helping in every way" Wow and I thought I had it bad in my life with not having a mother around.

I had dealt with a lot of problems in my past. Listening to what Christian is telling me I'm grateful that I have never turned to drugs or alcohol. I kind of went into a deep depression. Music was the only thing that helped.

"I'm sorry. Is this a hard subject for you to talk about?"

"No, it's not a hard subject. I'm happy where my life is now, Anastasia" The way my full name rolls off his tongue. God I just want to…

I'm brought back to reality when the sound of the front door opens and closes. My dad's voice echo's from the living room.

"Annie, you home?" Oh shit! He is going to freak out on me. There is one rule and one rule only that I must follow, and that is never, ever, am I allowed to be alone in my house with a boy.

"In the kitchen Daddy" Well might as well tell him where I am. Hopefully my death will be quick and painless.

"There you are An-" My dad stops in his tracks when he sees Christian sitting across from me at the kitchen island "Annie I didn't know you had company?" My dad had a surprised look on his face but he didn't seem mad at all not like I thought he was going to be.

"Ah yeah dad, sorry this is…" Before I could even say Christian's name he got up from his seat and walked over to where my dad was.

"Hello sir, I'm Christian Grey it's nice to meet you sir" Christian extended his hand to my dad. He took it. He took his hand and shook it. Holy fucking shit. I live to see another day. Maybe.

"Hello Christian, it's nice to meet you as well. Grey? Are you related to Carrick Grey?"

"Yes sir he's my father, is that a problem?" Is that a problem! OMG I can't believe he just asked my dad that. Not to mention the tone of voice he used too. Here it comes. I see the light at the end of the tunnel. Maybe I should call Kate and tell her she better get better soon because my funeral will be tomorrow.

"No, no problem at all. I've worked with your father in the past; he handled some legal matters for me. Your father is a good man, how is he these days?"

"He is well sir. His firm keeps him busy"

"Good, I'll have to give him a call sometime and do lunch"

"I will mention it to him Mr. Steele, I'm sure he would like to catch up on old times" What! Am I hearing this right my dad knows Christian's father and wants to do lunch with him. I must be dreaming.

"So. How is that you know my daughter?" My dad questions. I knew this shit was too good to be true.

"Oh. Ana and I are in school together. I guess her ride was a no show, so I offered her a ride home"

"Well that was very kind of you Christian" My dad looks at me with an apologetic smile. "Would you care to join us for dinner Christian? It's Annie's birthday" Oh no dad what are you saying he doesn't want to stay for dinner, he has better things to do then have dinner with us.

"I would love to. I just need to make a phone call if that's ok with you" WHAT! Did I just hear this right he said yes to staying for dinner with me and my dad?

"Great! I'll leave you two alone while I go and wash up. Annie do you want to go out or order in?" He's going to leave the two of us alone? Are you kidding me? This is so not my dad right now.

"We can stay here and have dinner Daddy. I can get something started while you take a shower" Christian raises and eyebrow at me while he is talking on the phone. I guess he is surprised to see that a 15 year old can cook. Well after my mom had her stroke my dad did nothing but do take out. When I was 10 I had to learn real quick how to cook I couldn't take it anymore, you can only eat pizza, and Chinese so much before you get sick of it.

"You sure baby girl?"

"Positive"

"Ok I'll be down in an hour" Dad gives me a peck on the cheek. As he pulls his face away he gives me a little wink of his eye. Are you kidding me my dad approves of this, ha-ha just wait until he finds out how old Christian is everything will change I'm sure of it. As my dad walks out of the kitchen Christian hangs up his phone and stands next to me.

"Can I give you a hand with anything?" He offers.

"Umm sure I guess. Do you know how to cut vegetables?" I ask him

"No, but you could teach me" He's 18 years old for crying out loud, how does he not know how to cut up vegetables.

"Ok, let me put some music on first" Taking my phone out of my back pocket I place it onto my IPod dock that is sitting on the kitchen counter. Hitting play, I turn to look at Christian and he seems shocked at my choice of music.

"Do you always listen to Nickelback?" What's wrong with Nickelback? I happen to think that the lead singer is a total babe!

"No not always" I assure him. "Is stir fry ok with you for dinner?"

"Yeah sounds good" I start to take out everything I need from the refrigerator and put it on the counter.

I grab the wok out of the cupboard and place it on the stove. I add a little oil to it. I wait until I start to see a little smoke coming from the oil and crack an egg and begin to scramble it. Once it's scrambled I turn off the heat and grab two cutting boards putting one in front of Christian and the other next to it. I hand him a red pepper while I start to work on the yellow pepper. As I'm cutting, he is just standing there looking at the pepper like it is a foreign object.

"Here let me show you" I give him a little nudge with my arm so that he moves out of my way. I begin to cut the pepper in half and remove the seeds. I slowly show him how to cut long strips from the pepper. once I think that he may have the idea of what to do I go back over to the stove and turn the heat back on the wok again.

When I look back over at him I see that he has nicely slicing, not only his pepper but mine as well. I reach over and take the sliced peppers from him and add them to the wok and start to cook them. I head back over to the refrigerator taking out a small bag of peas. I was about to add them to the wok with the rest of the vegetables Christian grabs my hand stopping me.

"I don't like peas, could you not add them?" A scared expression is written on his face.

"What's the matter?"

"It's a long story Ana, one that I don't want to get into right now" Looks like no peas for this stir-fry. Oh well.

My dad comes in right on time. He smiles at the two of us. This is something I'm not used too with my dad. I really don't think I have ever seen him this way. Maybe he is just being nice since it's my birthday and doesn't want to hurt my feelings?

Out of nowhere my father asks, "So how long have the two of you been dating?" I nearly drop the spatula that is in my hands.

"Dad were not dating, we're just…"

"Friends" Christian finishes my sentence.

"The two of you seem so relaxed around each other. Sorry I just assumed you two we're dating"

"Nope we're just friend's dad, besides he is much older than I am" Fuck.

"Oh, how much older?" Me and my big mouth.

"He is 18 Daddy. I think" I look at Christian and he nods.

"That's not that much older than you Annie" He's not concerned about Christian's age?

"Um yeah. Ok well, dinner is done" Totally needed to change the subject. "Christian can you grab me one of those serving platters from the top right cabinet above the sink?" I watch my dad walk into the dining room. I turn my head to look over at Christian to make sure he is getting the right platter. When he reaches up for the platter the side of his shirt goes up too. I see bruises all over the side of his stomach.

"Christian, what the hell happened to you?" He takes the platter and puts it on the counter and quickly fixes his shirt

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. I'm starving, can we eat now?"

"Christian that doesn't look like nothing, does it hurt"

"I said it's nothing," He said harshly to me. "Let's drop it and go eat before the food gets cold"

He fills the platter with the stir-fry. I grab some glasses before we both walk into the dining room and place everything on the table.

"Annie this looks good"

"Thanks Dad"

I eat in silence while my dad and Christian talk about his future and how he wants to start his own business before he turns 20. Christian wants to become a self-made millionaire before he turns 24. I stare at my plate and I can feel Christian is staring at me. Wouldn't you know that when I look up I see him and my dad looking at me?

"Everything ok Annie? You look upset about something" Yes I'm upset about something. I'm upset that Christian's stomach is covered in black and blues. And Christian doesn't want me to worry about it. Of course I can't say that to my dad. If I did Christian would never speak to me again.

"Nothing. It's just that Kate isn't feeling well and now my plans have changed for tonight. It's just you and me tonight dad, want to rent a movie?"

"I'm sorry your plans didn't work out the way you wanted them to. I know you were looking forward to getting away from your old man" He chuckles.

"Its ok dad I don't mind" I fake a smile.

"Christian what are your plans for tonight?" My dad asks him.

"Nothing much sir. I was going to go to the teen night at the club tonight with my younger sister, Mia"

"Well would your sister mind if Annie tagged along with the two of you?"

"Dad I don't mind staying at home with you"

"Annie, now stop it. You need to go out and have a good time with your friends and enjoy yourself" Ok now this is weird.

"Would you mind if I went with you and your sister tonight Christian?"

"Of course not. I'll take good care of her Mr. Steele"

"Christian, please call me Ray" I'm in the twilight zone. Dad never lets any of my friends call him Ray. Not even Kate.

"Thank you Ray, could you two excuse me I need to make a call to my sister and let her know that Ana will be coming with us" I watch as Christian walks out the dining room.

"Dad I don't mean to sound rude but what is wrong with you? Are you sick or something. Did Kate get you sick with whatever she has?"

"No Annie, I'm not sick. I just want to see you happy. Watching the two of you I can tell that there is something between the two of you"

"No dad, there is nothing between the two of us I told you we're just friends"

"Is he gay?" I laugh at my father.

"No Daddy he isn't gay. But doesn't it bother you that he's 18 and I'm only 15? I mean what if him and I did start dating wouldn't that bother you? He's an adult. I'm just a teenager"

"I'm five years older than your mother. He really does seem like a great kid and he comes from a good family so I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt you"

"Thank you but as of right now we are just friends. Well, now that I'm going to go out tonight I need to go upstairs to shower. Can you tell Christian I'll be down in 30 minutes?"

"Of course" my dad gives me a kiss on the forehead. Walking upstairs I start to take off my clothes, leaving myself only in my bra and panties. It's not until I bump into Christian that I remember that he went to the bathroom to make his call.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Guest who left me a review in all CAPS. For your information this is not a new story. This is one of my "So called abandon" stories that over the summer I re-read and was not only ashamed at the mistakes but also ashamed that it wasn't completed. So during my free time before I went back to work I started editing it, added more to it. If you took the time and read the other reviews you would see that most of my readers have commented that they are happy to see this story again.**

 **I have said this before, though it might seem like my stories are abandon, they're not. Sometimes it's called writers block it's also called ADD. I have a hard time focusing on a story when another pops into my head. That happens with a lot of other Authors as well. Give me time and I assure you all my stories will be completed.**

 **Still APOV:**

"Christian! Oh my god. I uh…" I'm using both my arms to cover myself. One arm is trying to cover the top and the other covering my lower area. With widen eyes he stares at me. A small smirk appears on his face. In a hurry I go to the linen closet and grab a towel, wrapping it around me.

"Don't cover yourself on my count" His smirk turns into a grin.

"Well I am covering myself on you're a count. My dad is waiting for you downstairs. If you don't mind I would like to take a shower now" I state firmly. He looks me over once more. The smirk on his face still there.

"As you wish" He starts to walk away. Just as he gets to the first step, he cocks his head to the side and says, "I like that shade of you. Red suits you very nicely" I had no idea I was even blushing.

"Go! Get down stairs now" I whisper loudly to him.

Holy crap, Christian just seen me almost completely naked. What the hell was I thinking? How could I have possibly forgotten that he was upstairs? I need to stop thinking about this and get in the shower.

It takes me no time at all to wash my hair and my body in the shower. I get out of the shower and wrap the towel tightly around me. I peek my head out the door, making sure I look both ways.

Running to my room now that I know for sure the coast is clear. I quickly dry myself off and put on a cute lacey pair of bra and panties. As much as I don't want to, I take out the outfit that Kate had picked for me. A pair of black skinny jeans, matched with a sheer black silk blouse. I'm undecided at the moment if I should even wear the shoes that Kate had also picked out for me.

I remember Kate telling me to be very careful with them, they are her favorite, and that some guy named Jimmy gave them to her or something like that. I tend to tune Kate's voice out when she starts talking about clothes.

I brushed out the knots in my hair but leave it damp so that it can air dry. I apply little makeup to my face. Eyeliner, mascara, and a touch of gloss to my lips.

I look at myself in the mirror. Wow, I look much older than I actually am. I could easily pass for an 18 year old. Before walking out my room I grab Kate's shoes as well as a pair of flats. I can easily change my mind later if I want to.

Walking into the living room both my dad and Christian stand up and look at me. I have a feeling my dad is going to yell at me because he doesn't seem pleased with what I'm wearing.

"Annie, you look…." My dad pauses. I have a feeling he is going to tell me I look like a hooker and to march my ass back up the stairs and go change into something else.

"You look beautiful Anastasia," Christian says. My dad starts nodding his head in agreement.

"Yes, she does" He nods again. "You look so much like your mother"

"Y-you mean you're not mad at me for wearing this?" I ask. I was positive he would have sent me to change.

"No honey, I'm not mad" He smiles at me. Christian clears his throat and says,

"We better get going. My sister is waiting for us and if we're late on picking her up I'll never hear the end of it. She can be very annoying at times"

"Right. You two have a good time. Annie remember to enjoy yourself"

"I'll try," I tease. I decided to put Kate's shoes on before I left the house. I tossed my flats near the front door and walk out with Christian behind me.

 **CPOV**

I follow behind Ana as we exit her house. I watch as she is having a hard time walking in her shoes. She must not be used to walking in heels. Give her five minutes alone with Mia and she'll be walking like a runway model in no time.

I extend my hand for her to take and she does. It helps a little but we still walk slowly to my car. I'm half-tempted to pick her up and carrier. I unlock the car door with the key fab when we get close enough to it. I open the door for her and she steps in and tales off her shoes. I can't help but shake my head and laugh at her.

"What's so funny?" She asks. I continue laughing then say, "You are. What's the point of wearing those shoes if you were just going to take them off?"

"Kate told me that it is the shoes that make the outfit"

"Well I would have to agree with her. Those shoes do look amazing on you" I lick my lips. Boy do they look amazing on her. They would look even better on her with nothing else on and she tied to my bed.

"That's nice of you to say. Thanks"

I wasn't speeding but we made good time getting to my house. The look on Ana's face is priceless when she sees my house. It's a big house. 2 swimming pools, indoor and an outdoor one, a tennis court, 6 bedrooms, a library, an office for my father, and a kitchen that would make Gordon Ramsey jealous. There's also a family room, a home theater, and a formal dining room.

Pulling up to the front of the house Mia is already standing outside all dressed up and ready to go. When I called Mia earlier I told her that I was bringing a friend with me. She said ok. When I told her that this friend was a girl she started screaming over the phone. It was a good type of screaming.

I didn't even get a chance to get out of the car before Mia started running over to us with arms wide open. The only thing was it wasn't for me. I think my sister could care less if I was even there. Mia opened the door for Ana and engulfed her with hugs and kisses.

"Mia, chill. Let go of Ana she needs to breathe" I scold her.

''Christian what do you expect from me. It's not every day that you bring a girlfriend home to meet the family"

"We're just friends. I'm not his girlfriend"

"Still, even just friends my brother never brings home a friend. A friend who just so happens to be a girl. A very pretty girl too" Mia winks at me.

"Mia cut the crap"

"Fine Mr. grumpy pants" Mia takes Ana's hand walking her into the house.

"Hey where are mom and dad?" I ask.

"Mom's in the kitchen with one of her friends and dad still isn't home from the office"

"Ana would you like to meet my mother while I get changed, then we can leave"

"Sure I'll meet your mom" She smiles. I already know my mom is going to love her.

"Just to give you a little insight about my mom. She's a doctor at Seattle Grace, she's very big into charities, and she can talk your ear off if you let her," Ana giggles.

I walk Ana into the kitchen and stop dead in my tacks. Standing next to my mother is Elena. Elena my mother's friend and my mistress. I know she comes over often but I wasn't expecting her to be here tonight. Now not only do I have to introduce Ana to my mother but to Elena as well. I have no idea how this is going to go.

"Christian, your home" My mother smiles. Elena slowly turns around with a smile plastered on her face but loses it as soon as she sees Ana standing next to me.

Elena is glaring at the two of us. More towards Ana than myself. Ana's arm is secured tightly around my arm holding herself up. By the look on Elena's face I can tell she isn't happy about it. I quickly remove Ana's hand from my arm and move a few steps away and look down at my feet.

It's a simple gesture to Elena to show her that I'm sorry without having to say it. Weather she accepts it is a whole different story. I guess I'll have to wait and see until I see her tomorrow.

"Um, yeah. I'm home but I'll be leaving shortly"

"Are you going to at least introduce us to your friend here before you go running off again?"

"I'm sorry. Mom this is Anastasia, she's a friend from school"

"It's lovely to meet you Anastasia. Please, have a seat and join us"

"Thank you Mrs. Grey" She smiles. "Please call me Ana"

"Only if you call me Grace" As much as I don't want to leave Ana alone with Elena I do need to get changed. I know with my mother being in the same room Elena wouldn't dare bring anything up about our relationship.

 **APOV**

"Ana, tell us a little bit about yourself"

"There really isn't much to tell. I'm 15, I have two best friends, and I'm in high school"

"Where are you and Christian going tonight?"

"It's teen night at one of the night clubs in the city. Though it's not going to be just Christian and me, Mia's coming too"

"That sounds like a lot of fun, don't you think so Elena?" The Elena lady just nods her head and gives Mrs. Grey a fake smile.

"So you and Christian aren't dating?" She speaks! Although instead of looking at me when asking this question she looks at her half-filled glass of wine. There is something about this woman that I don't like. I'm not sure what it is yet.

"Nope" I shake my head. "We're just friends. I'm a little too young to be dating anyways" She raised an eyebrow at me before taking a sip of her wine.

"You said you were 15. You don't look 15. If I had to guess I would have said 18, maybe 19"

"Thank you Mrs. Grey"

"I told you, it's Grace. Mrs. Grey is my mother in law"

We continued to sit at the kitchen island talking. Mostly Grace and I talked. Elena just sat there drinking her wine and stared at me the entire time.

After a while Christian reappeared in the kitchen looking ever so fresh and clean. He looked and smelled really good. He had on a pair of over washed jeans that were torn in a few places and a black t-shirt that left little to the imagination. This delicious sight of him had left me with the feeling of butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

"Ana, you ready to go? Mia is waiting for us in the SUV"

"You mean my SUV," Said Grace.

"Is it ok if I borrow it for the night?"

"Of course Christian, I couldn't see you all fitting into your tiny car"

Christian smiles, then walks over to his mother giving her a small kiss on the cheek. He also pulls her in for a hug. The hug only lasted a few seconds. When he pulled away Grace had tears running down her face. Elena had the look of shock on her face. I look at Christian confused. He just shrugged his shoulders and gestured his head that it was time to go.

I struggled walking out of Christian house in the heels I was wearing. Christian was no help to me at all. It was as if he wanted nothing to do with me. Getting outside Mia poked her head out of the car window and yelled in my direction.

"Come on Ana I showed you what you needed to do to walk in those shoes"

"Yeah, yeah" I said waving my hand in the air like I didn't want to hear it.

"You can sit up front with Christian. I'll sit in the back" She winks at me. I'm not sure I even want to sit next to him right now. I asked for his help and he completely ignored me.

"No it's ok Mia I'll sit with you in the back if you don't mind" Giving Christian a death glare while his back was turned.

"I don't mind at all" She smiles brightly at me. Mia was sitting behind the passenger seat, so that left me to sit behind Christian. Christian was standing there holding open the door for me. He even had his hand extended to assist me in but I didn't take it. He can go fuck himself right now. I wanted to yell at him. I wanted to say, "Oh, you can help me into the car but you couldn't help me walk from the kitchen to the car. Fuck you" But I kept my mouth shut.

Once I was in, he slammed the door shut. "Rude much" I mumbled before he got in.

During the drive to the club Mia explained to me again how to walk in the heels. She said it was all in the hips.

When we finally made it to the club, a man opened the door for Mia and she slid out with ease. I slid across the seats and got out on her side as well. Standing on my feet I remembered what Mia had told me. I straighten out my back and put one foot in front of the other and let my hips do all the work. Wouldn't you know it worked!

Entering the club I see some of the other kids from school. Most of them were on the dance floor dancing away. Some were at the bar drinking their glasses of soda. Mia lets out a loud squeal and begins to jump up and down.

"This is my favorite song. Come on Ana let's dance" She pulls me onto the dance floor. I just learned how to walk in these things and not she expects me to dance in them. Well here goes nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**CPOV**

I watch as Mia pulls Ana onto the dance floor and the two of them start dancing with each other. The music is loud and somewhat annoying I can hardly make out what the singer is saying it's that loud.

I look around the club and notice a sign above the bar that says, **Welcome to Teen Night** in big bold letters. And in small print it says, if you're not 21 don't even ask.

There's an empty seat at the bar and I take it. I ask the bartender for a coke. He lightly taps his hands on the bar and smiles. He grabs a glass from behind the bar filling it with ice. Next he takes the soda gun filling the glass with the cola. He places it in front of me and walks away.

Within the course of the 2 hours that we've been here Mia has been trying to hook Ana up with some random guys from school. One by one Ana would smile, shake their hands, and dance with them. After they finished she would thank them and give them a hug.

In all honesty it was pissing me off. Watching these guys put their hands all over her and her being ok with it. Another hour goes by. A blonde boy walks up to Ana while she is sitting with my sister at a booth at the far back of the club.

What I can see from where I'm sitting is that he's asking her to dance. Of course just like the others she smiles at him and takes his hand. The two of them walk to the middle of the dance floor, and as if it was planned the lights go low and a slow song comes on.

Ana wraps her arms around his neck while he places his hands on the small of her back. Ana rested her head on his chest with her face looking out into the crowd. Her eyes locked onto mine. The whole time she danced with him she stared at me. There was this pain in my chest watching her with him. But why? _Because you want to be him. You want her in your arms, holding her to your chest like he is._ I can't take this anymore. I need to get out of here. 

Just before I stepped out of the club I heard someone scream. I turned around to see who it was. It was Mia. She was yelling at the boy who was dancing with Ana. My feet jumped into action and I ran over to Mia.

Where's Ana? I don't see her anywhere. I grabbed Mia and pushed her behind me to protect her. I didn't know what is going on right now. All I know is that my sister continues to scream at this kid and Ana is nowhere in sight.

"Mia, shut up" I screamed looking at her. "Where's Ana?" Mia pointed to the corner of the room. I looked to where she pointed and saw Ana curled up with her knees to her chest and her hands covering her face as she cries.

I rush to Ana's side. Slowly I pulled her hands away from her face. I was going to ask her what happened but that's when I see it. The whole side of her face is beat red with a raised handprint. He slapped her. He fucking slapped her.

I looked back at my sister. She started yelling again at this kid. I watched as his hand balled up in to a fist getting ready to strike my sister. Oh no you don't fucker. As much as I didn't want to leave Ana's side I got up and ran over to Mia pushing her out of the way. I caught his hand mid-air. Not even thinking my free hand decks him right in the jaw causing him to fall to the floor.

"That's for almost hitting my sister," I screamed while hovering over him. I grab him by the collar of his shirt lifting him just enough and punched him again. Harder this time. "That. That's for Ana you fucking Ass Hole" I let go of his collar and he dropped to the floor.

I rush back over to Ana picking her off the floor. I carried her in my arms. Mia followed behind. When we were all outside I asked Mia to take Ana's shoes off. I know her feet much be killing her by now. I lowered myself to the ground. Ana still in my arms.

"Are you ok? Let me see your face"

"I-I think so. Is my face still red?" Lightly with my hand I brush her hair out of her face.

There was some redness not as much as before when I first seen what the fucker had done. I gentle nod my head. Ana lowers her head to my chest and begins to cry.

"Please don't cry," I beg.

"I can't help it. You punch the guy, all because of me. I'm not worth the hassle" She looks up at me. More tears falling from her face.

"Hey" I whispered. "You are worth it. I would do it all over again too" Her blue eyes widen with my words. She bites down on her bottom lip causing my inside to go insane.

With my thumb I tug at her bottom lip releasing it from her teeth. I look from her lips to her eyes then back again. I have too. I need to taste her sweet lips again. I lift her chin and lean down to kiss her. Just before I pull away I lightly suck on her bottom lip. A moan escapes her lips giving me access to her tongue.

Our tongues entwined with each other's. My hands roaming her body as hers snake behind my neck to pull me closer. Our moment was cut short thanks to my sister.

"I KNEW IT! YOU ARE DATING!" Mia screams at the top of her lungs. Ana was the first to say something to her.

"We're not dating Mia. It was a in the moment type of moment" I felt so crushed. I can't understand why. I'm not used to this shit. FUCK!

"Let's get the car and take you home" I move Ana off my lap so that I can get up first. On my feet I reach down to help her.

"Christian I'm so tired. I want to go to bed" Mia whines and stomps her feet.

"Ana would it be ok if we took Mia home first?" It's a pain in the ass having to double back but to be honest I want to be alone with Ana.

"I don't care. I just want to get out of here. It was a bad idea to even come here anyways" She frowns.

Dropping off Mia at home. The girls said their goodbyes. Mia whispered something is Ana's ear before giving her a wink and taking off into the house.

At Ana house I pulled into the driveway and killed the lights. I'm not sure if her dad would be up or not. I left Ana's hand grab mine as I was about to get out.

"Christian, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"When we were at your house" She starts. I know where this is going to go. I need to play it cool. "You didn't help me to the car and you even slammed the door as soon as I got inside. Why were you being so cold to me?" Fuck I did act like a jerk to her. I did it because I didn't want Elena to get the wrong idea.

"I know" I sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it's just that…" Now I'm the one biting my lip.

"It's just what Christian?"

"It's a long story. One that I would rather not get into right now" I want to tell her. I really do. But in fear that once I do, she's lose all respect for me. I don't want that.

"Ok" She frowns. "Well thanks again for taking me tonight. I had a really good time and your sister was a lot of fun. For the most part"

"You're welcome. I'm glad for the most part you had fun"

"Good night Christian"

"Good night Anastasia"

 **APOV (Six months later)**

Six months of school has come and went. It's the beginning of March and it's still cold outside. On a good note life couldn't be better. Kate has a new boyfriend. Guess who…Give up. Ok, ok it's Christian's younger brother Elliot. He's 16.

The four of us hang out all the time because of this. We go to mall, get frozen yogurt, and go to the movies at every chance we get. The guys hate it when Kate and I want to see some sappy chick flick. The one movie we seen had Kate and me in tears. We cried so hard that when the movie was fished the guy's shirts were soaked. Now no matter what movie we see they make sure they bring tissues with them.

Christian is still Christian. I've tried a few times to get him to tell me his story but he wouldn't. In fact it would cause him to be distant with me. I wouldn't see or hear from him for a week or two. And when I would see him, he would have new bruises somewhere on his body. Last week Christian and I went for a jog near the park. When we got back to his house he took of his sweatshirt. His whole back was covered with what looked like claw marks. I know he doesn't have a cat so that wasn't the case. I mentioned it to Elliot to see if he would talk to Christian and find out what's going on it only made Christian madder at me. I just wish Christian could understand that I care about him.

It's Wednesday morning and I'm getting ready for school. Kate, Christian, and Elliot will be here soon to pick me up. I can't begin to tell you how nice it is to have friends that are old enough to drive. No more taking busses or walking for this girl.

Going downstairs into the kitchen I see my dad at the kitchen island drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper, like he does every morning.

"Morning Ana" He puts down his paper.

"Morning Dad, you reading the sports section again?"

"You know it, would I read anything else"

"Nope I guess not," I laugh.

A beep from a car horn alerts me that my friends are here to pick me up. I give dad a kiss on the cheek and run into the living room to grab my book bag. Running out the front door I'm surprised. It's Elliot's car and not Christian's. That's odd. Maybe he has it at the shop? I know he said something about needing new tires.

Making my way to the car I see Kate sitting in the front seat. I look in the back window, no Christian. Great just great. He must be at me. I don't know why at the moment. I have said or done anything. I open the back door and close it once I'm in.

"Where's Christian?" Elliot and Kate look at each other than at me.

"Ana don't freak out ok," Elliot said. Now I'm worried.

"Ok first you can't tell someone not to freak out because the first thing they do is freak out" I reply.

"Ana, Christian's in the hospital. He's hurt he's hurt bad. He went out last night and when he came home he barely had a heartbeat. Mom called an ambulance and he was taken away to the hospital. He's stable, but Ana, he's in a coma" Coma? Elliot just said Christian is in a coma. Oh god no. NO!

"W-what happened?"

"We don't know what happened or how he got that way"

"Take me to the hospital right now. I need to see him" I have to see him. I need to see him.

"Ana we can't. We need to get to school. I promise after school we'll go" Kate said to me. There is no way I'll be able to function at school knowing that Christian is in the hospital.

"You take me to see him right now or I'm getting out of this car and walking to the damn hospital myself," I scream at the both of them.

"Alright fine. My mom is going to kill me if she find out about this," Elliot said worrying.

The drive to the hospital felt like it took forever. Every minute felt like an hour. All I could think about was Christian. I should have told him long ago that I love him, that I had fallen in love with him. "Oh god, please don't take him away from me. Please don't take someone else away from me that I love," I mentally say to myself.

Finally Elliot pulls up to the main entrance of the hospital. I don't even wait for the car to come to a complete stop. Running through the sliding glass door and over to the information desk. I need to find out what room he's in.

"Can I help you?" The woman behind the desk asks.

"Yes, I'm looking for a patient"

"Name?"

"Christian Grey" I tell the elderly woman. She type Christian's name into her computer system then looks at me.

"Are you family?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because ma'am he's in the ICU and only family is allowed up there" Fuck! They aren't going to let me see him. I have to come up with something. I got it!

"I'm his sister. Mia Grey." I can see that she doesn't believe me. "Please" I beg. She takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"He's in bed 3 of the ICU. Take the elevators to your left. It's on the 10th floor"

"Thank you" I sigh in relief.

"You're welcome" She smiles. Elliot and Kate walk behind me. The woman gives Elliot a nod. I have a feeling she already knew who Elliot was. That's probably why she knew I wasn't Mia. I don't care right now. Right now all I need to do is see Christian.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm happy to see that you all are enjoying this story the second time around. I have work in an hour so I'll try my best to update another chapter before I go. If I don't I'll see what I can do about posting one during my lunch break. Please don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Still APOV.**

In the elevator Kate clutches onto my right hand while Elliot takes my left. They both know how I feel about Christian. I have never kept it a secret from them. I only asked that they would keep it to themselves.

The elevator doors open. The smell is the first thing that hits me. It reminded me of the time when my mother was in the hospital because of her stroke. A small flash back races into my head of the time I walked down the long white hallway looking in every room in search of her. When I finally found her room I walked in to see her laying in her bed with wires and tubes surrounding her. Thanks to Kate she brings me back to reality with a simple squeeze to my hand.

The ICU is small. It's not like your normal floor where there are over 30 rooms with two patients to a room.

Elliot stops at the nurse's station and informs them that him and his sister are here and would like to see their brother. The nurse looks over at me then back at him. Elliot whispers something to her. She looks at me again giving me a weak smile. A few more whispers were shared between the two of them before she pointed to which door was room 3.

My heart sinks to my feet when Elliot tells me to go in. My feet feel as if they are glued to the floor. I close my eyes and take a couple of deep breaths. Opening my eyes I walk into the room. My legs feel like Jell-O as I look at Christian. Wires are hooked up all over him, a breathing tube is down his throat helping him breath. Any piece of skin that is showing is covered in bruises. Much worse than I have ever seen before.

Tears pooling in my eyes is making it difficult for me to see. I feel Elliot's hand on my shoulder. "We don't have much time Ana. Ten minutes tops then we have to leave" I nod my head yes. I walk over to the chair that is sitting next to Christian's bedside. Elliot takes Kate's hand and walks out of the room.

I sit and stare at Christian face. It's the only thing on his body that isn't bruised. I badly wish that he would open his eyes. I want to see his beautiful gray eyes. His gray eyes that I'm so deeply in love with. His gray eyes that light up whenever I say something that is so stupid it makes him laugh.

I remember the time I visited my mother. The one doctor told me that even though my mother was in the state she was in she could still hear me if I tried talking to her. I wonder if it's the same thing for people in a coma.

I take hold of his hand and place my in it. I lightly stroke my thumb over his knuckles and begin to talk to him.

"Christian, I don't know if you can really hear me. It's Ana Christian" Nothing. The door to Christian's room opens and a nurse walks in.

"What's going on in here?"

"Nothing why?"

"The monitors showed there was a slight spike in his brain activity" She checks the wires to make sure nothing has been disconnected then asks, "Can I ask what you did?"

"I just held his hand and started talking to him. Was that wrong. Did I do something wrong? Was I not supposed to touch him?" I start to panic.

"No that's fine. Even though you may think he can't hear you some doctors believe that they can" She smiles. She checks over his chart quickly and places it back in its holder. She walks out the room.

There's a light tap on the door before it opens. Elliot. "Ana I'm sorry but we need to leave now. We'll come back after school" I nod at Elliot. He closes the door. I stand from the sit and lean forward enough so that my lips gentle brush against Christian's ear.

"I love you Christian Grey" I lift my head hoping to see him opening his eyes. Nothing. I bring his hand that I'm still holding to my lips and kiss the inside of his hand. After kissing his hand I place it on my cheek. I just need to feel his touch.

Walking out his room Elliot and Kate both wrap their arms around me. I take one last look at Christian's door. God how I wish this was a sick joke. I wish the doors would burst open and Christian would run out saying, "Got-cha" But it doesn't happen.

The whole day at school was a blur to me. I was sent to the office at least 6 times for not paying attention. How can I? The boy I'm in love with is lying in the hospital in a coma. I nearly jumped for joy when the last bell of the day rang. I hopped out of my seat so fast. I ran as fast as I could down the hallways to the student parking lot exit.

When my feet touched the grass I fell to my knees and cried. He should be here. He should be perched against his car waiting for me. Waiting to tell me how his day was. But he's not here. HE'S NOT FUCKING HERE!

It takes me a while to compose myself. When I do I pull my phone out of my book bag. 5 missed calls, 2 text messages, and 1 voicemail. All of which are from Mrs. Grey. Time to face the music.

" _Anastasia Steele! What in the world did you think you were doing at the hospital this morning? Lying to the hospital staff saying that you were Mia"_ Silence. _"I'm sorry. Ana the reason why I'm calling is because while you were there the nurse had noticed some changes in Christian's brain activity"_ I hear her sigh. _"I want you to come to the house after school with Elliot. I'm going to make arrangements with the hospital for you to be able to see him"_ Her tone much calmer now. _"I'll see you when you get here"_ Click. 

I delete the voice message and look around for Elliot. When I find him, he looks pissed. I'm sure his mother has left him a message as well. I didn't mean to get him in trouble. I did say I was willing to walk to the hospital. I take my time walking over to Elliot. I already know he is going to give me an ear full just like his mother did.

When I get to his car I'm about to apologize to him for getting him in trouble with his mom but he put his hand up to stop me.

"Don't. I'm so mad at you right now. You got me in so much trouble with my mom"

"Elliot, I'm so sorry. For the record I did say I was willing to walk to the hospital"

"I forgive you" He smiles. "Whatever you did or whatever you said to Christian while you were with him caused him to have some kind of reaction. Mom didn't get into details with me on the phone but whatever it was it was because of you. Now let's go. Mom wants to talk to you then we're going back to the hospital to see Christian"

I'm speechless. Elliot went from being mad at me to forgiving me in one beat. He is so not like Christian. Christian could stay mad at you for days. I want to ask him if he got grounded because of me but I'm going to hold off until later.

Elliot pulls up in front of his house. Grace is standing on the front steps. Her hands on her hips with her foot tapping and a rapid pace.

"Gra-Mrs. Grey. I'm sorry for making Elliot take me to the hospital. It's just that Christian is my best friend and I know he would have done the same for me. Please don't be mad at Elliot"

"Ana I'm not mad at you. I was, but not anymore"

"Oh thank you" I hug her.

"Ana before we go I need to ask you a few thing. It's about Christian. I'm hoping you can spread a little light on a few things"

"Of course. What is it that you want to know?" Thinking that I have all the answers when it comes to Christian.

"When was the last time you talked to Christian?"

"Last night. Um I think around 7. We we're talking about the colleges he wanted to go to. Why?" I remember almost the whole conversation that Christian and I had. He told me that his dad wanted him to go to Harvard just like he did and become a lawyer. The thing is Christian doesn't want to become a lawyer. He wants to start his own business. He has his mind set on being a self-made millionaire.

"Did you two talk about anything else? Like if he had plans to go out anywhere?"

"No. He said he had some homework to finish and that he would see me in the morning to pick me up for school"

"Do you know if Christian has any enemies at school that would want to hurt him?" What? Good god no.

"Are you kidding?" I lightly giggle. "Everyone likes Christian. The girls swoon over him on a daily basis. Although he doesn't really hang out with too many people. Mostly me, Kate, Elliot, and sometimes Jose" I really can't think of anyone who would want to hurt Christian so badly that he would end up in the hospital.

"Grace is Christian going to be alright?"

"It's going to take some time before he is healed. Maybe even longer before he wakes up. Ana I need to know what it was you did this morning at the hospital?" I really didn't do anything expect hold his hand and tell him that I was there and that I loved him. Surely that couldn't have been what caused his brain activity to fluctuate like they said it did.

"I just told him I was there and held his hand" I think it's best if I left out the part where I told him that I loved him.

"That's it? You held his hand and told him you were there" I shrugged my shoulders and shake my head yes.

Arriving at the hospital Grace pulls into the doctor's only parking lot. Grace and I ride up the same elevator I did this morning. When the elevator comes to a stop on the 10th the doors open. Grace ushers me out and we walk together towards the nurse's station.

"Good evening Trish" Grace says to the same nurse who came into Christian's room this morning.

"Evening Dr. Trevelyan"

"This is Anastasia. Not Mia Grey" Grace joked.

"I'm very sorry" I apologize.

"Yes well, would you mind putting her on the visitation list?"

"No problem. I'm just going to need you to fill out some forms"

"Of course. Ana why don't you go and keep Christian company while I take care of this"

"Ok" That is all I said before I ran off in the direction of Christian room. When I come to the door I close my eye. I guess I'm just wishing that when I walk in Christian is awake sitting up in the bed watching TV. Pushing the door open with my hand I walk inside. Nope. He's not awake.

I walk to the bed and pick up his hand just like I did this morning. I sit on the bed placing his hand in my lap and just stare at him while running my finger tops over his knuckles.

"Christian can you hear me? If you can hear me squeeze my hand" Nothing

"I missed you today Christian. I missed you so much"

I lift up his hand again getting off the bed, putting his hand back down on the bed. I go and sit in the chair that is across the room and just watch him as he sleeps. I could sit here for hours just watching him. He looks so helpless in this state. He also looks so young and peaceful when he sleeps.

The door opens up and Grace walks in followed by someone else? It's her. The fucking bitch I can't stand. Mrs. Lincoln. What the hell is she doing here? She isn't family. Neither am I but I'm his friend the only true friend that he really has. I stand up from the chair to greet her. As much as I don't want to, but I was though to respect my elders and I didn't want to seem like a bitch in front of Grace.

"Good evening Mrs. Lincoln it's nice to see you again" Lies. All lies. It's not nice to see her again. In fact my life would be so much better if I never had to see her again.

"Please Anastasia call me Elena" Right when she said "Elena" Loud beeping came from the monitors that were hooked up to the wires on Christian. Mrs. Grey rushes over looking at the heart monitor. I'm no doctor but I can tell that his heart rate started to drop.

"What happening?" I scream out in a panic. I run over to the side of his bed grabbing his hand and give it a gentle squeeze. I lean down and brush my lips against his hear and sob, "No Christian, please don't die. I need you. I love you" All of a sudden the beeping of the monitors start to slow. His heart rate starts to return to normal. I look over to the troll of a bitch and the look on her face almost frightens me. It looks as if she enjoyed seeing Christian is distress.

Mrs. Grey lifts up his shirt and I gasp as I see all the bruises and welt marks on his body. My hand covers my mouth. It pains me to even look at it anymore. I'm trying to look anywhere but at his body. I turn and look over at the troll again. I think. I think she is enjoying. What the fuck. This woman is sick. She notices me watching her. She quickly walks over to where Grace is by the monitors.

"Grace I need to get going. I have some things I need to take care of back at home. I wish you and your family all the best on Christian's recovery"

"Thank you Elena. I'll be in touch with you regarding the coping together event at the end of July"

I watch as she places her hand on Christians. Once again the monitors go crazy. When I look at him it looks as if he is wincing. She removes her hand quickly and leaves the room. I run my hand through his hair just like he would always do when he was upset or couldn't figure out what to say.

The monitors return to normal again. Grace looks over to me and smiles "I think he knows you're here Ana"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I wasn't able to post during my lunch break. I'll post another chapter in the morning before work. Thank you all for your reviews, please keep them coming.**

 **CPOV (In the morning)**

Where am I? Why can't I open my eyes? Why can't I move my arms or legs? What the hell is that freaking beeping I keep hearing it is so annoying? I hear Ana, she's talking to me. I can't make out everything she is saying. I think she is telling me to wake up. I try to open my eyes but nothing seems to be working.

Wait now I hear Elliot. I hear him telling Ana they have to leave before they get in trouble. In trouble for what? Where am I and why can't I wake up? My hand is heavy. Is someone holding it? Who?

The bed shifts. I smell something. It smells of apples and vanilla. It's Ana. ANA! Wait, why can't I talk? Oh god what is going on? Please let me open my eyes. Please let me look at her. I want to see her face. I want to see her beautiful face. I want to see her beautiful blue eyes. Wait, Ana is saying something. She's whispering something. I can barely hear her. She always what? Oh please, what did she say? What did she say that she will always? FUCK! I feel her warm lips on me. She kissed me. GOD, WAKE ME UP NOW. I WANT TO KISS HER BACK. Why won't my lips move? I feel this darkness coming over me I feel so weak everything goes quite.

 **(Later when Grace and Ana come back)**

I hear a door opening. I hear light footsteps walking towards me. The bed shifts under me. Someone is sitting down on the bed. My hand. I feel someone pick up my hand.

"Christian can you hear me?" It's Ana. "If you can squeeze my hand" I try. I'm trying so hard to squeeze her hand but it's not working. Am I in my room? Is this a dream? Why can't I do anything?

"I missed you today Christian. I missed you so much" I miss you too Ana. Why can't I wake up? What happened to me? Think Christian think.

The last thing I remember was being at Elena's house. In her playroom in the basement. Oh fuck is she the reason I can't open my eyes or move. Wait it's all coming back to me. I remember. Elena told me I was being punished. Punished for calling out Ana's name while Elena and I we're fucking. Shit, did I call out Ana's name? Fuck I remember. She caned me. Hard, real hard.

"Good evening Mrs. Lincoln it's nice to see you again" I hear Ana say. Oh no. Did she come back to finish what she started?

"Please Anastasia, call me Elena" My heart feels like it is beating out of my chest. What's going on? Ana's screaming. She sounds scared about something. She's close to me. I can feel her right near my head. "No Christian, please don't die. I need you. I love you" Die? What does she mean die? WAIT! She said she loves me. She loves me.

I love you too. God I love you. I think I've loved you since the first time I saw you. I was just too stupid to realize it. I was under Elena's hold.

My heart doesn't feel like it is coming out of my chest anymore. I hear more talking. It's my mom. My angel. My saving Grace. She saved me.

I feel a hand on me again, but it's not Ana's. It's Elena. My heartbeat is picking up again. I think this is it.

Wait, I feel someone's hand it my hair. It's soft it feels good. I can smell apples and vanilla again. It has to be Ana. She runs her fingers through my hair. My mom is saying something to her. I try to listen. "I think he knows you're here Ana" Yes I know she is there I can smell her too. Please mom, wake me up. Do something. I want to see her. I need to see her. I want to tell her that I'm in love with her.

 **APOV (2 months later)**

May. I can't believe its may already. The time sure has flown by. I guess that happens when you keep yourself busy.

Christian still hasn't woken up yet. Although he has been showing signs of improvement. All his bruises are gone. He only has a few minor scars on his chest. Grace told me that those scars are from when he was little. She didn't get into too much details about it though.

Every day after school I go to the hospital to visit Christian. I talk to him for a little while. Letting him know how school was and what the teachers have us doing. After doing my homework I would spend the rest of my time holding his hand caressing it.

Once a week I shave his face. For the first month everyone was too afraid to shave him because the doctors had him on blood thinners. Finally when he was off them we were given the go ahead. Christian looked so handsome with a beard, made him look older. All the female nurses would gush over him. A few thought he was in his mid-20.

I also was the one who willingly gave him sponge baths too. Grace told me I would make the perfect wife. Any man would be happy to have me in their life. I wanted to tell her that it was her son that I wanted to be the perfect wife too. But I know, he doesn't have feelings for me like that. Over the course of these two months I have fallen even more in love with Christian. I don't know how I'm going to get over him once he wakes up.

…..

It's a warm Friday afternoon. After school I took the bus to the hospital. Normally Elliot would be the one who brings me here, but I feel so bad that I keep asking him to take me. He always tells me he doesn't mind doing it.

Christian has been out of the ICU for a few weeks now. He is now housed in a private room on the 5th floor. Most of the wires and breathing tube has been removed as well.

Walking into his room, I put my book bag down on the chair and walk over to the bed taking a seat right on the edge like I always do. I pick up his hand and hold it. His hand feels warm. That's different.

I start to tell him how my day was. I told him that his mom invited me to the coping together gala.

"Ugh. Kate wants to go dress shopping. She said I need to find the perfect dress to show off my hourglass figure. Can you believe that Christian? She thinks I have an hourglass figure. I think she's crazy. Oh and guess what. She told me I have to wear high heels too. Remember what happened the last time I wore heels. God my feet hurt just thinking about it"

Out of nowhere I hear what sounds like a small huff come out of Christian's mouth. I turn in the bed to look at him. Nothing. Hmm that's weird. Maybe I'm hearing things. It's been a long day.

"Anyways I went to this little shop by my house. They had these really cheesy looking BFF necklaces" I start to giggle. "Ones a heart, the other one is a key" I get up and go to my book bag and take out the little box that holds the two necklaces.

"Here Christian this one is for you. I would like to think you're the one who holds the key to my heart" I take the key necklace and put it around his neck. After clasping it in the back I lower my head and kiss his lips. I feel a hand wrap around my waist. I open my eyes in shock and see a pair of gray eyes looking back at me.

"Christian?" I whisper. "God, I'm dreaming again aren't I" This has happened to me before. I thought he had woken up and the two of us started kissing but soon everything stopped when I was woken up by one of the nurses who came in to check his vitals.

I close my eyes and start mumbling to myself. "I wish this wasn't a dream. Why do I always have to dream this? It breaks my heart"

"Open your eyes Ana" I open my eyes. He's smiling. He's awake. I can't believe it he's awake.

"You're awake. You're really awake"

"I am" He smiles. "How long have I been sleeping for?"

"A little over 2 months"

"Over 2 months, Ana if this is a joke it isn't funny" One of the nurses walks into the room.

"Welcome back" She smiles at him.

"How long have I been here?" he ask again thinking I was joking with him

"You've been in a coma for about 2 months"

"A coma?"

"Yes. Your girlfriend here took good care of you. She cut your hair, shaved your face, and even gave you sponge baths. She's a keeper this one" She smiles at me. "Well I'm going to call your family and inform them that you're awake" Christian only nodded.

"You gave me a sponge bath?" I bit my lip and blush.

"Yeah. After a month you started to smell really bad" I hope he isn't mad at me.

"How often did you give me a sponge bath?"

"Every other day" I admitted.

"How often did you come and see me?"

"Every day after school and all day on the weekends. I was afraid you were going to wake up and have no one here. Your mom made arrangements for me to be able to come up and visit whenever I wanted"

"You did all that just for me?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I. You're my best friend Christian"

"I thought Kate was your best friend," He teased.

"She is, you're my best boyfriend. I mean boy that's a friend. Not boyfriend" Awe shit. I sound like a blabbering mess.

"What is that?" Christian points to my neck.

"Oh" I frown. "It's just a necklace. You have one too. There was a shop near my house and all their BFF necklaces looked really cheesy so I got something different"

"For who?" He asked.

"Us" I point to his own neck. "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to" He looks down and sees the key lying on his chest. He picks it up and smiles at it.

"I like it. I like it because it's from you Ana" He puts the necklace back down onto his chest and pats the space next to him. "Ana I'm glad you were the one who has been by my side this whole time. I swear I could hear you talking to me. I could even smell your shampoo at times" He heard me? Oh god.

"You heard me" I swallow hard. Here is comes.

"Yes, I tried Ana. I tried so hard to open my eyes, to speak or even to squeeze your hand but I couldn't"

"Christian I can explain, they told me just to talk to you to say anything and I…"Christian cups my face with his hands and pulls me close to him.

"I'm going to kiss you now," He says to me. He closes his eyes and brings his lips to mine. Soft and warm is what his lips felt like on mine. I close my eyes and just let go. All too soon he pulls away.

"Ana I'm in love with you. Ever since the first day we met I was falling in love with you. I've just been too afraid to actually say it to you" He kisses me again. This time with more passion. Those words. Those words I never thought would come out of his mouth, but they did and I couldn't be happier.

"Ahem!" Someone clears their throat. Christian and I turn our heads. The Grey's are here. Wow that was quick.

 **CPOV**

This is just great. My family just happens to walk in on Ana and me making out. Oh and let not forget me professing my feelings for her too. I have waited so long to tell her.

"Christian, Ana" My mom says with a smirk. I'm sure my mother is pleased to see Ana and I are together. She has always hinted to me on how cute it would be if the two of us dated.

"Mom, Dad" I greet my parents.

"The nurse called me as we were on our way over here. I'm so happy to see you awake. Among other things" She smiles.

"Well I'm awake and hungry. Really hungry" Everyone in the room laughs.

"I'll go and get you something to eat from the café"

"Can't someone else do that I want you to stay with me" Now that I have her I don't want to let her go. I never want to let her go.

"I'm sure your family would like to spend some alone time with you. I'll be back in a little bit. I promise. Kate you want to come with me for the walk?"

"Yeah. I'll be back baby" Kate agrees then kisses my brother.

"That's very sweet of you Ana. You've always taken such good care of Christian while he was asleep"

"I'll be back soon," She tells me as she leans into me to give me a kiss. My family try's to look anywhere but at us. Our kiss ends all too soon as Ana gets off the bed and walks over to a waiting Kate. They both leave the room.

No more than two seconds that Ana has been out of the room my father starts with the questions.

"Son, do you know who did this to you?" I do. There is no way I'll be able to tell them. They would disown if they found out.

"No" I lie. Next I give them an even bigger lie. "I went for a run. I happen to stop at the marina. There was a bunch of college kids there who looked like they had been partying too hard. All I wanted to do was take a break from running. You know catch my breath. I tried to avoid them as much as possible but they kept picking a fight with me. It was 3 against 1. I was out numbered. Last thing I remember was the one guy hitting me right between the eyes. After that I blacked out. Who knows what else they did to me" Yes that sound believable.

"Do you remember what they looked like? Any tattoo's that might have been visible?"

"No, it was dark. I wasn't looking at their faces I was looking at their fists making contact with my face"

"Don't worry bro. We'll find those Ass Holes" Elliot pipes out.

"Elliot Grey you better watch your language or you're going to end up in a bed next to your brother" Our mother scolds him.

"Sorry mom" Elliot says as he looks down to his feet.

Just then the door opens. We all turn to look thinking that it's Ana and Kate. It isn't. It's Elena. What the fuck is she doing here?

"Elena what an unexpected surprise. I don't remember calling you?"

"I just came here to check up on Christian to see how he was doing and if there was any change in his condition, but it appears to me that he's awake. When did this happen?"

"Yes he woke up only a half an hour ago," My mother tells her.

"Do he happen to mention who is was that caused all this?" She looks at me.

"No, he says that he went for a late night run and 3 college kids jumped him" You can see the relief wash over Elena.

"Isn't that a shame? I better get going. It's nice to see you awake Christian" She smiles at me. I want to vomit.

As she grabs the doorknob to open the door Ana walks in with Kate. Ana looks almost horrified seeing Elena in the room. Has Elena and Ana spoken? Does Ana know? Please no.

"Anastasia, how lovely to see you again, you're looking well"

"Hello Mrs. Lincoln" Ana hisses through her teeth.

"As much as I would love to stay and chat with you Anastasia I must be going. I have a lot of loss ends to tie up" Ana walks over to me with a tray of food.

As Elena was walking out the door my mother gushes to my father. "Who would have guessed that after all this time Ana and Christian would finally be together. First Elliot and Kate. Now Christian and Ana" Elena must have heard what my mother had said as she was walking out the door because her head snaps in my direction. The look she gave me before the door finally closed was not an "I'm happy for you Christian" type of look.

"Is everything ok?" Ana asks. She sits next to me on the bed putting the tray of food on my lap.

"I didn't know what you wanted. So I got you a little bit of everything"

"Thank you" I look at her. Pulling her in for a kiss forgetting everyone is in the room.

"Well welcome to the family sweetheart," Mom says to Ana. Ana blushes.

My family stays for a while. A long while. Longer than I really wanted them here. I want them to leave so that Ana and I can be alone. I know nothing is going to happen between us while we're alone. For crying out loud I just woke up from a coma.

"I think it's time to let Christian rest. If all goes well Christian should be discharged within the next couple of days" Yes! I couldn't agree more. You all need to leave. Everyone says their good byes to me. Ana gets off the bed to get her things.

"Wait your leaving too?" I ask Ana.

"I can call my dad and see if he could pick me up later?"

"Please" My voice almost begging.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating yesterday I ended up working both my jobs yesterday and didn't get home until after midnight, and I was just too tired to go online. Please don't forget to leave a review.**

 **APOV**

After calling my dad and telling him the good news about Christian being awake. I asked him if he wouldn't mind picking me up later. My dad had no problem at all and told me to give his congrats to Christian. When I ended the phone call Christian asked me to keep him company. I thought that's what I was doing by being there. Nope I was wrong. He wanted me to lay down with him in his hospital bed.

I did. We laid in bed watching TV until the both of us fell asleep.

I woke up feeling warm. I opened my eyes to see Christian wrapped around me like a vein. His legs are entwined with mine, his arm is draped over me, and I can feel his breath on the back of my neck.

I try slowly to move his arm but when I do he ends up holding me tighter causing my bladder to feel like it's going to explode.

"Christian" I whisper. He doesn't move. "Christian" I whisper again. This time a little louder and he begins to wake.

"Ana what's wrong?"

"I have to use the bathroom" He lets go. I make a quick dash to the bathroom. Finishing I wash my hands. Returning to the room I look at my phone. It's 7 o'clock. Visiting hours are over at 8. This gives me an hour to talk to Christian about the two of us.

I take the seat next to Christian's bed. He frowns. I'm sure he would rather have me back in the bed with him but until I know what we are I need to keep my distance.

"Christian can I ask you something" I prop my feet up on the bed.

"Sure"

"I wanted to know what's going on between…"

"Us?" He finishes my sentence.

"Well yes" I say firmly. "Am I you're…are you my…" I mean I know we have told each other that we love one another. But in all honesty friends tell each other that they love them. I tell Kate that I love her all the time and vice versa.

"Come here" He pats the spot on the bed where I was earlier. I get off the chair and reclaim my spot. Instead of lying on my side to face him. I'm on my back looking at the TV.

"Ana look at me" I do. "For the last 8 months. 2 of which I've been asleep for. I've been secretly falling in love with you. I'm more in love with you now than I have ever been. Knowing that you spent all your time taking care of me while I was in a coma when you could have been out having a good time. Before all this happened when I was with you I just wanted it to be you and me. And when I wasn't with you, you were the only person I could ever think about"

"So what are you saying Christian?" I try to act as if I'm having a blonde moment. Really I just want to hear him say it. I want to hear him say that I'm his. His girlfriend.

With a light chuckle and a shake of his head. He says, "What I'm saying Anastasia. I want you to be my one and only. That is, if you'll have me?"

"Yes Christian, I'll have you as my one and only" I giggle. Christian cups my face. I wrap my arms around his neck. We both pull each other close. I tilt my head to the side and crash my mouth onto his.

* _Cough*_ Christian and I break away from our kiss. Looking at the door I see that it's my dad.

"Hi Daddy" I say shyly. My dad just caught me making out with my boyfriend.

"Ana"

"Mr. Steele. Good to see you again. It's been a while," I can tell by the tone of Christian's voice that he's nervous. Who wouldn't be when your girlfriend's dad just caught you lip locking with his daughter.

"Christian" My dad nods. "Ana told me you were awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better Sir, thank you"

"I better go" I give Christian a weak smile.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I look over to my father. He gives me a slight nod.

"I'll see you in the morning" Dad walks out of the room to give us a little privacy.

"I'm going to miss you," Christian frowns.

"I'm going to miss you too. I'll be back in the morning. I promise"

"Now that your dads out of the room can I have a kiss before you go?" He wiggles his eyebrows. I nod my head and lean forward. He tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear. Looking deep into my eyes. Blue to gray. Gray to blue. "You are so beautiful Anastasia Steele" He lightly brushes his lips on mine. He smiles. Then in one swift move his tongue asks for entry. I open my mouth allowing him entry. Our tongues move slowly against one another. Pure love is what I feel in this kiss. Pure love and happiness. A long tear slips from the corner of my eye and runs down my cheek. Christian pulls away. With his thumb he wipes away the tear.

"What's the matter baby? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing's the matter Christian. Its happy tears. I'm happy you're awake. I'm happy that I'm with you"

"Good. I only want to see you happy" Christian kisses me once more. A light knock on the door tells me our moment is up.

"You better go. I don't want your dad mad at me for keeping you here"

"Good night Christian"

"Good night baby, dream of me"

"Always" I blow him a kiss as I open the door to his room. My dad is standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. Shit, I think he's mad. Here lies Anastasia Rose Steele killed by her father's death stare all because he caught me kissing my boyfriend. Yeah that should look good on my tombstone.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"Why would you think I'm mad at you?" Is his reply.

"You kind of looked mad when you came in Christian's room"

"Annie I think I was more shocked then mad. I have to get used to the idea of you having a boyfriend. Also he just woke up from being in a coma for nearly two months. How do you know what your feeling is love and not sympathy" I can kind of see where my dad is coming from.

"Both of us had feelings for each other long before any of this happened. It only took us until now to realize it," I explain.

My father nods his head and says, "I understand. I'm happy for you and Christian. I've always thought that you two would make a cute couple," I laugh. I've never heard my dad refer anything to cute.

"I love you Dad"

"I love you too Annie"

 **CPOV**

It's the middle of the night and I have woken up from a nightmare. Though this nightmare isn't like the normal nightmares I usually have. No, this one has to do with Elena. She had me tied to her St. Michael's cross as I watched her beat Ana. I screamed for her to stop but she wouldn't.

" _Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?"_

" _You took what was_ _MINE"_

" _I didn't take anything from you. I don't know what you're talking about"_

" _Christian" Elena hissed. "You took him away from me and now you must pay the price" I knew what the price entailed. Punishment._

 _I remember begging and pleading with Elena to punish me. To leave Ana out of this. That it wasn't her, it was me. She didn't care._

 _Elena walked over to the wall that held all her torture devices. She picked up a cane and walked back over to Ana. She grabbed her face with one hand and turned her to face me. Then she asked,_

" _What is it about her that makes her so special Christian? Why can't you love me the way you love her? Is it her ass Christian? Her round perfect ass?" With that Elena cracks the cane over Ana's ass._

It was the sound the cane made that woke me up. Just thinking about it has my body covered in sweat. Silent tears running down my face.

I need to tell someone. I need to tell someone the truth about what happened to me. The only question is who. Not to mention if the person would even believe me.

There's a soft tap on the door. It's my mom. She's dressed in her normal green scrubs, along with her doctor's coat. She has my carts in her hand and a smile is graced upon her face. What could she possible be smiling about at this hour of the morning?

"Morning sweetie. I have some good news. I spoke with Dr. Randall this morning. You're being discharged in a few days"

"That's great"

"Yes but that might change. We need to get you on your feet and moving. There's an order for a physical therapist to come in an evaluate you. Check and see if you have any muscle loss for being in this bed for nearly two months"

"Ok"

"If you can walk and stand on your own for at least 30 seconds you'll be discharged into my care. You'll still remain out of school for the time being. Your father has already been in contact with the school board. We'll have a tutor for you to come to the house and help you catch up with the rest of your class so that you can graduate"

My mother and I talk some more about my discharge and what not, but soon my thoughts are taking away from me when I think back to my nightmare that I had.

"Mom can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course Christian"

"I need to tell you something"

"What is it dear?" Mom comes over to the bed and sits down. She is giving me her undivided attention.

"Mom I-"I start but get interrupted by a knock on the door. Really! Who else could be up this early in the morning? The door slowly opens. It's Ana. Her blue eyes widen and so does her smile when she sees that I'm awake. As she walks in I notice her holding a plastic container.

"I hope I'm not interrupting?" she asks.

"No of course not. I was just leaving" My mom says as she gets off the bed. "Christian we'll continue this later" I nod my head. On her way out my mom gives Ana and quick hug and a kiss on her cheek. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you for taking such good care of my baby boy. He is lucky to have you in his life" A blush creeps onto Ana face.

"Thank you Mrs. Grey"

"Please Ana, call me Grace"

"Thank You Grace"

My mother looks back over to me and smiles before walking out the room. As soon as the door closes Ana runs over to me and places the plastic container on my lap.

"What's this?" I ask before catching hold of her hand to bring her closer to me so that I can give her a kiss.

"Breakfast. I thought you would like something homemade" I open the lid. The aroma of her cooking fills the room.

"This smells amazing" Though I'm not sure what it is because it looks like a mangled mess.

"It was an omelet with mushrooms and spinach. It got knocked out of my hands on accident by someone on the bus" I take a bite. I feel as if I'm on cloud nine. This is so good.

"Baby this is amazing," I say with a mouth full. She giggles at me. I slowly chew each bite so that I can savor it. She takes a napkin and wipes the corner of my mouth.

"So what was your mom doing in here so early in the morning?" Ana asks.

"She came in to check on me and to tell me that I might be getting discharged in a few days. Dr. Randall ordered for a physical therapist to come in an evaluate me. You know to see if I can walk and how long I can stand"

"That's good news"

"Yeah. My dad has gotten ahold of the school board too. They're going to get me a tutor to help me catch up with my studies so that I can graduate with my class" A small frown appears on her face. I know it's going to be hard on her next year with me not being there.

"Sounds like your mom and dad have everything covered" She looks down at her hands. I put the fork down and left her chin to make her look at me.

"I'll still pick you up every day after school, and we'll have the weekends to ourselves"

"How is that possible Christian? You'll be in college" Damn. I never thought of that. It must have slipped my mind. If I go to college we won't see each other.

"We'll think of something baby, I promise" I kiss her forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know this chapter is a little on the short side, I'm sorry. Anyways, I have some running around that I need to do before I head into work. I think I'm only working until 4 or 5 so I might be able to get another chapter out later tonight. Please don't forget to leave a review.**

 **CPOV (June)**

I didn't get discharged like my mother had hoped. I did suffer minor muscle lose in both my legs. Luckily enough a week later my mother convinced Dr. Randall to discharge me. A physical therapist came to the house every day to help me build the muscle back in my legs to be able to walk again.

… **..**

My name is called. I stand from my seat and walk down to the long stage. The head master is standing there with my diploma. I grab my diploma with one hand and shake his hand with the other. As I walk to the end of the stage I look into the crowd for my family. There they are sitting in the front row cheering for me. My mom has tears in her eyes which she dabs away with her tissue. I've come a long way.

After the ceremony my family and I go out to dinner. Ana couldn't come. She promised her father that she would stay home and spend some time with him. I understand too. She and I have been spending all our free time together. In a way I'm glad she isn't here. I think tonight is the night I'm going to sit down with my parents and have a heart to heart and tell them everything about Elena and I.

Arriving back home after dinner I take a shower and change into my pajamas. I go into the kitchen and see my mom and dad sitting at the kitchen table talking.

"Mom Dad. I need to talk to you about something" I start.

"Of course son. What seems to be the trouble?" My father says.

"I'm not sure how to say this" Which is true. I really don't know how I'm supposed to tell my parents. My mom especially.

"You can tell us anything sweetheart"

"I know" I sigh. "I just need the both of you to keep an open mind about what I'm about to tell you. I also need you to let me explain everything before you speak" They both have a concerned look on their face.

Well here goes nothing. They will either believe me or they won't.

"Remember when I was 15. I had a lot of problems. The drinking, the drugs, and all the fights I would get into. And you remember when you had suggested that I needed a part-time job to get my act together, and Elena has mention to you that she needed work done at her house" My mother nodded her head.

"Yes I remember. It helped you out a great deal"

"Right" I pause. "Well, while I was working there something happened. It was a complete shock to me at first"

"What was dear?"

"Elena. She…she slapped me…hard"

"Did you break something? I mean she has no reason to be slapping you, but that's the only thing I could think of why she would have done what she did"

"Mom, please. Let me finish" My mom waved her hands for me to continue. "She slapped me, and I liked it. The reason why I liked it is because after she slapped me she kissed me" My mother's eyes widen.

"After she kissed me she just walked away. Then one day she came up to me again and told me that she has a solution to all my problems. I asked her what is was, but she just told me that she could tell me she had to show me. She led me downstairs into her basement. Mom she has a secret room hidden in her basement. I'm not even sure if Mr. Lincoln knows about it. When she took me in there I was shocked but yet intrigued.

She told me the solution to my problem was I didn't have any control over myself. That if I learned how to control myself I could get myself away from the drugs and the drinking. She told me that the lifestyle I needed would help me with that"

"And what lifestyle would that be?" My father asked.

"A BDSM lifestyle. I am or was her Submissive. She would whip me then make me….um, well you know"

"I…I" I put my hand up to stop my mother. If I was going to tell her I didn't want to stop I just want to keep going and get it all out in the open.

"That night when you found me nearly dead that was all done by the hands of Elena. She caned me. She caned me because of Ana. During one of our session I called out Ana's name. I didn't know why. Why I was thinking about Ana. Now I do. It was because I was in love with her. I didn't know I was at the time that I was but that would explain why I said her name. Now she is the only thing on my mind day and night" I DID IT! I screamed to myself. I finally did it, I told my parents.

Tears filled my mother's eyes. I know this is like a slap in the face to her. But I had to do it I had to tell them. I couldn't live with this anymore.

My poor mother is in full sobs right now. My dad on the other hand looks pissed. Really pissed. I sit next to my mother. I'm sure she doesn't want me near her right now. She's ashamed of me. Her son slept with her friend.

"Mom. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me" I myself start to cry. It takes her a few minutes. She wipes away her tears and begins to collect herself. She shifts in her seat and faces me. I'm so ashamed with myself that I can't even look at her. Instead I lower my head and stare down at my feet.

"Christian" She says. I don't look up. I'm too afraid to see the hurt in her eyes. "Christian, please look at me" I slowly life my head to look at her. Her eyes are red and puffy.

"Did you do it because of us? Was it because you thought we didn't love you?"

"Christian why didn't you come to us? The day she slapped you. Why didn't you just come and tell us?"

"I don't know. I was stunned at first. Like I couldn't believe she did that, but then she kissed me. I know that this might sound disturbing to hear but I liked it. I liked the rush it gave me," I tell her honestly.

"I'm really sorry mom. Please don't be mad at me. I should have never done anything. I should have told you"

"I'm not mad at you Christian. I'm upset with you but not mad. Who I'm mad at right now is Elena. No, scratch that, I'm pissed. I want to rip her throat out and spit down her neck" My mother looks over to my father and he nods his head as if he could read her mind.

"I have to make a call" Dad gets up from his chair.

"Who are you going to call?" I question.

"The police" He states.

"No you can't" I stand up right away. Shit, crap, fuck. If he calls the police she'll go after Ana. Even if she's in jail she'll find a way to go after her, I know it.

"Don't you dear stand there and tell me that you're going to protect her after everything she has done to you, Christian" My mother shouts.

"No mom, please. It's not what you think. If she finds out that I told you or that you went to the police she would come after me. Or worse, she would go after Ana. I know for a fact that she hated the fact that Ana and I are friends. And if she finds out that Ana and I are together who knows what she would do"

"Don't worry son. We'll make sure you and Ana are safe until Elena is arrested. Even if it means hiring a security team," Dad said.

"You promise?"

"I promise Christian"

"Ok"

"Christian does Ana know about this? About you and Elena?"

"No" I shake my head. "If I do she'll think I'm a monster. I don't want to tell her"

"You have to tell her. This isn't something you should keep from her. A good relationship should have no secrets. Ana loves you; I know she'll forgive you"

My father gave me a reassuring pat on the back. My mom gives me a hug but then starts to cry into my shoulder. I'm happy their not mad at me as I thought they would be. I'm glad I was able to get this out into the open with them.

Now I need to think of how I'm going to tell this to Ana. I don't want her to think I'm a monster.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was extremely busy.**

 **APOV**

Summer is officially here, and I couldn't be happier. This means short shorts, tank tops, and most of all flip-flops. Although I'm a little worried. Christian has been a little distant with me ever since his graduation and I don't know why either.

…..

Last night Kate texted informing me that Grace and her will be at my house around noon to pick me up to go dress shopping for the coping together gala that she is holding in her backyard.

I've never been to anything like this before. I'm also nervous because I think I'm going to tell Christian that I love him. I know I've already told him that I have strong feelings for him. I've also been thinking that maybe we should take our relationship to the next level. He is everything to me. He makes me feel special and wanted. Every morning I get a text from him saying "Morning beautiful" it always brings a smile to my face. I really can't see giving myself to anyone else but Christian.

Looking at my phone I see that it's 11:55. Kate and Mrs. Grey will be here any minute. Going downstairs my dad is sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey dad Mrs. Grey will be here soon to pick me up to go dress shopping"

"Ok honey. You guys have fun. Is there anything you need from me before you go?"

"Well now that you mention it" I smile. "Can I have your credit card?"

"Of course. Just try not to make me go broke" He jokes. I always hate asking him for money. Most of the time when he offers I turn him down.

He pulls out his wallet from his back pocket and opens it. He takes out his visa and hands it to me.

"Thanks Daddy"

"Your welcome. Anything I can do to put a smile on your face is worth handing this over"

Just as dad handed me his card the doorbell rang. Next the door opened reveling Kate with a great big smile on her face.

"You ready to go Steele?" I wave the credit card in the air and say, "Yup"

"Awesome let's go" I turned back to my dad. "Bye dad. See you later" He doesn't break his attention from the TV. All he does is wave. He is too interested in his TV show.

I follow Kate outside, making sure I shut the door behind me. When we get to Mrs. Grey car I open the back door but she stops me.

"Ana honey why don't you sit in front with me" I frown slightly. It's not that I don't mind sitting in front with Grace. I just wanted to talk to Kate about what's been going on with Christian and myself.

"Ok" I leave the door open so Kate can get in. I go to the front and get in, while we are driving to the mall I can see every so often she will look over at me and smile like a loving mother would. It's something I've missed over the years.

Arriving at the mall Mrs. Grey parks her car and the three of us step out. Walking into the mall I'm completely amazed by my surroundings. I've never been to the mall before. I'm one of those people who always shop at Walmart. I never understood why people would spend over a hundred dollars on a pair of jeans.

I'm off to go find myself a pair of shoes. You know they say that shoes are what make the dress. So if I find the right pair of shoes I'll find the right dress" Says Kate.

"Have fun with that Kate" I said to her. Grace laughs at my comment.

Grace takes me into a lovely dress shop. There are rows and rows of beautiful dresses. I don't think I have ever seen this many before. Luckily for Grace she finds her dress in no time. As for myself I'm having a hard time finding something.

"Ana, have you found anything you like?"

"No, not yet. I'm not sure what type of dress I need. Long, short, strapless. I've never had to buy a dress for an event like this"

"It's a black tie affair. I would suggest something long and flowy. Maybe even strapless as well" Grace suggests.

"What do you think Christian would like to see me in?"

"When it comes to you sweetheart I don't think it'll matter. Christian will love anything you wear" That earned a blush to my cheeks. Trying to hide my blushing I turn around and that's when I spot it. It's a sliver chiffon strapless floor length evening gown with a gray sash that goes around the waist. It's beautiful.

"What do you think about this one Grace?" I take the dress of its rack and hold it up against my body.

"Ana" She gasps. "That is perfect. Go try it on" She ushers me to the dressing room. "I'll go see if I can find some shoes to go with it while you're putting it on"

While I'm trying on the dress Grace put's the perfect pair of shoes under the door for me. I'm guessing she wants to see the full effect. I was surprised when I put the shoes on. They fit perfectly. I open the door and walk out. Grace stands there with a stunned expression on her face. Maybe it's not the perfect dress for me.

"What's wrong?" I ask. "Does it look ok or should I find something else?"

"Oh Ana. It's perfect. You look perfect in it"

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do Ana. People won't be able to take their eye off of you. Especially Christian" Another blush creeps to my face but soon I'm reminded of the distance between Christian and me. So distant that he hasn't even looked me in the eye when talking to me.

After paying for our dresses and shoes. I send Kate a text letting her know that Grace and myself found out dresses and will meet her at the food court.

While waiting for Kate. Grace and I both get something to drink. We find a clean and empty table to sit at, and that's when the questions starts coming from Grace.

"Is everything alright Ana? You seem…a little off"

"Me off? No I'm ok" I lie. She must sense that I'm lying.

"Is there something the matter with you and Christian"

"Sort of I guess. I mean, he just seems off lately. Not himself at all. It's just….maybe…I don't know, maybe he doesn't like me anymore" I really don't know anymore and it's breaking my heart.

"Ana you mustn't think that. Christian loves you. He is going through something right now. He also has a lot on his mind. He'll be leaving for college shortly and I know that one of the main things that's bothering him" I try my best to believe her. I really am.

The both of us remain silent and continue to drink our drinks. Kate comes walking over to us with both hands loaded with bags. Kate is the type of person who would say she is just going to the store for some milk, but then comes home hours later with the half the store.

Grace and I grab our bags and start to walk with Kate. As we are walking we hear someone call out to Grace. The three of us stop and start to look around and see who it is. It's Elena. Grace's face goes from a pale pink to ghost white.

"Elena" Grace gasps.

 **Small GPOV**

"Elena" What in God's name is she doing here, I thought Carrick had her arrested.

"Grace it's so lovely to see you" I have to play it simple, Christian hasn't told Ana yet and I promised him I wouldn't say anything. He wants to be the one to tell her.

"Elena what are you doing here" I say through my teeth.

"Grace you don't see too pleased to see me, I can't imagine why" Elena says with a devilish grin.

"You know damn well why"

"Of course I do, but did you really think they we're going to keep me. I know more people than you and Carrick give me credit for," She laughs.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh Grace come off it. Your husband might be one of the best lawyers in all of Seattle but he isn't the only lawyer in Seattle" How dear she.

"You listen here" I point my finger at her. "You stay away from me and my family. You are nothing but a…." Before I even get a chance to finish what I was going to say I hear Ana say,

"A bitch troll" Oh lord no. I turn around to look at Ana. I shake my head and widen my eyes. She needs to stay out of this.

"Oh really Anastasia. Is that what you think I am? Well sweetheart, you have no idea what kind of trouble you just got yourself into"

"You leave her out of this Elena. She's done nothing to you"

"Oh but she has. Maybe if it wasn't for her we wouldn't be in this little predicament now would we?"

"He would of said something to us one way or another" Elena steps closer to me. I thought she was going to get right up in my face but instead she turns her body towards Ana. Poor things she hasn't a clue of what's going on.

"Don't you dear stand there and look at me as if you don't know what's going on Ana. You're the reason this all happened. You think he may love you but your right. You're dead wrong. He doesn't love you. He'll just do the same thing he has done all the other before he met me"

"Grace, what is she talking about?" Ana asks me.

"She doesn't know Elena. Now get out or I'll have you arrest for harassment"

"I'm leaving anyways" Elena turns around and starts walking. She only gets a few steps away before she turns around and says,

"Just remember what I said Anastasia. Just like the other. See you around" I don't know what game she is playing but it isn't going to work. I can't even begin to think what Ana must be thinking.

Ana and Kate are both shaken by all this. Little does Ana know that most of this is all because of her and Christian being together; I feel like I could break down any second, but I can't I need to remain strong.

"Ana are you alright?" I ask.

"I-I think so. What was she talking about Grace?"

Nothing you need to worry about. Elena has made some poor choices and is no longer a friend. Come on girls let's get you both home"

As soon as we get into my car I send a quick text to Carrick informing him on our encounter with Elena at the mall.

 ***Elena was at the mall today**

 ***What happened are you alright are the girls alright?**

 ***Yes we are fine, I'm a bit shaken and Ana doesn't know what's going on she is confused**

 ***I'll have a talk with Christian letting him know what happened**

 ***Ok see you soon**

 **Small Carrick POV**

I put my phone down after I was done texting Grace about her encounter today. I can't believe this shit. Why is she not in jail right now? I need to have a talk with Christian

"Christian" I call out for my son. Minutes later he walks into the kitchen.

"Yeah Dad, what's up?"

"Christian there was a problem at the mall today with your mother and Ana" I begin to tell him.

"What happened? Are they ok, is Ana ok?"

"I don't know all the details. All I know if that your mother, Kate and Ana had encountered Elena.

"What did she say?"

"I don't know your mother didn't tell me" I hand him my cell phone so he can see what his mother had told me. "Son I think it might be time you say something to Ana about all of this"

"I know dad" He sighs. "I will"


	13. Chapter 13

**Good morning Ladies. Guest reviewer that quoted a section of my story (Just remember what I said Anastasia. Just like the other) I think I meant to say "other's" and to be honest I'm almost 100% that shouldn't have been in there. It doesn't fit with the story. There were no others, so I'm sorry for that mistake. Enjoy and please review.**

 **Small CPOV**

My father leaves the kitchen and I stand here completely stunned. All my thoughts rush to Ana. I need to know what Elena said to her. I'm torn right now. I don't know what to do. I want to tell her so badly. I want to be able to open up to her and tell her everything. I'm so afraid to do it thought because I'm worried what she'll think of me.

All of this is killing me slowly on the inside. I love her so much, and I know I haven't been the best boyfriend lately and that's all because of me. I'm going to make it up to her I swear to it. She's the love of my life.

The sounds of a car door closing alerts me that my mother is back. I run out the house to my mother and Ana. When I get to my mother's car I only see my mom and not Ana.

"Mom where's Ana?"

"I dropped her off at Kate's"

"Shit!" I run my hand through my hair. "I need to tell her. I need to tell her about me and Elena. I might end up losing her but I need to tell her"

"Christian let me explain something to you. We always hurt the ones we love. We might not mean to do it but it happens. Ana loves you. I think you might be surprised that she might be able to look passed it"

"I hope so" I let out a heavy sigh. Walking back into the house I go to my bedroom and send a text to Ana. I need to talk to her. I need to be with her and hold her in my arms.

 ***Hey!**

 ***Hi**

 ***My mom told me what happened, are you ok?**

 ***Yeah I'm fine; just a little shaken, I don't know what I did to piss that troll off**

 ***You didn't do anything. Can I come over?**

 ***Yeah sure. I'm at Kates. She said to bring Elliot with you.**

 ***On our way**

 **Small KPOV after Grace drops them off at Kate's house**

Today at the mall was freaking weird. I couldn't hear what was being said between Grace and that evil woman, but I have a feeling that it wasn't good. Then she started saying something Ana. The look on her face showed me that she threatened her with something. Then all that finger pointing bullshit.

"What the hell was that today?" I ask Ana.

"I have no clue. They were arguing about something then she said everything is my fault"

"WOW"

"Yeah that's what I was thinking too, I think this lady is off her rocker if you ask me"

Ana's phone went off. I have no doubt that it's Christian.

"Christian asked if he could come over, is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, tell him to bring Elliot with him" I watch as she texted him back and about 10 seconds later she looked at me and says,

"They are on their way" She smiles weakly.

 **APOV**

Kate and I are sitting on her front porch waiting for the guys to show up. I look over at Kate and see that she is in deep thought about something. I'm sure she is thinking about Elliot and what she plans on doing with him once he gets here. I admire her. She's been my best friend for most of my life. I have no clue what I would do without her.

Kate has thought me so much, more than I wanted to know too. Because of her I passed with flying colors in Sex-Ed. This girl can go on and on when it comes to sex and how to please a man. As much as I don't want to know about her sex life I always find myself listening. There have been times late at night where I find myself dreaming about Christian and I having sex.

Christian's sliver Audi pulls into Kate's driveway. Kate smiles and jumps to her feet. She is off the porch within seconds and standing next to Christian's car waiting for Elliot to get out. As soon as Elliot does get out she tackles him down to the ground covering his whole body with her own giving him peppering kisses all over his face.

Me on the other hand I walk slowly to the porch steps and slowly walk down. Christian gets out of the car and makes eye contact with me. All the air leaves my lungs. This is the first time in forever that he has looked me in the eyes.

In two strides he's in front of me wrapping his arms around my waist and pulls me into him. I've missed this. I've missed him.

"I've missed you so much baby," He says to me.

"I've missed you too Christian" Our bodies melt into each other's. Slowly he places his lips on mine and kisses me passionately. Soon it turns into a kiss as if his life depends on it. I'm not going to complain though. Like I said I've missed him.

When we finally break away from each other he looks deep into my eyes. Something wrong?

"Christian?"

"I…I" He stutters. He opens his mouth again to say something but doesn't.

"Christian what's wrong?" I look at him with concern.

"Ana I" I watch him I'm trying to read his facial expressions. Is he mad? Is he upset about something? Nothing. He's just looking at me with a blank face.

"There's something I need to tell you. Can we go somewhere where we can be alone in private?" A lot of things come rushing to my head. Is he breaking up with me? Did I do something wrong. My heart starts to race; all the air leaves my body.

Christian takes me by the arm and slowly walks us inside Kate's house. The entire time I keep my eyes glues to the floor. I don't want him to see my tears spilling from my eyes.

I watch as we go from hardwood floors to blush colored carpet, then to light blue carpet. He has taken us into one of the guestrooms. He lets go of my arm, closes the door, and locks it.

I feel Christian pull me to him. Our bodies once again melt into each other's. His warm lips press against my forehead. I lift my head to look at him. He takes that moment to bring his lips to mine. His arms snake around my waist and he deepens our kiss. His hands start to move, roaming down my back to my butt. His fingers trace the hem of my shorts. Tiny butterflies begin to swarm in my lower stomach. There's a tingling sensation between my legs as he presses his erection into me. I've never felt anything like this before.

A low growl comes deep within Christian's throat and in a flash he breaks away from our kiss.

"Christian?" I say, as I look deep into his eyes. What is it? What is he hiding? Soon his face saddens and I'm met with a look of heartache. He takes my hand and leads me over to the bed that's in the middle of the room. I get on the bed and sit Indian style while Christian sits on the very edge. He runs his hand through his hair.

I do not like where this is going.

Beads of sweat form on the back of his neck. I unwrap my legs and move over to sit behind him. My legs are on the side of his and I wrap my arms around his front. I slowly breathe in his scent. His scent that is always intoxicating to me.

I rest my forehead on the back of his neck and trace little circles with my fingers on his chest. We sit like this for a good ten minutes. We don't say anything to each other. My head keeps telling me this is it. But my heart, my heart is telling me to fight.

A lump in my throat starts to form. Tears have managed to escape my eyes again. I badly want to say something, but right now I'm fighting with my body to keep myself from shaking. When I start to feel my body give in to the shaking I move myself away from him. He doesn't move from his spot. He doesn't look back at me.

I close my eyes and the dam breaks. My body shakes tears our down my cheeks. I'm having a hard time trying to catch my breath.

I feel the bed shift under me. I don't even bother opening my eyes in fear that he is leaving.

Soon I feel his fingers brush against my cheeks wiping the tears away. My head snaps up to look at him. Our eyes lock. His own eyes are red, puffy, and tears are running down his face as well.

He whispers to me, "Shh, don't cry baby" His words make me cry even more than I already am. "Ana what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I try to suppress my sobbing. It's no use.

"You're…breaking…up…with…me" I say between sobs. His hands cup my face. His warm lips press against mine.

"Baby no. Why would you think that? I love you so much I never want to let you go. Not now, not ever" Did he? I think he did. All crying from me stops. Christian just told me he loves me.

"Y-you love me?" I have to make sure I didn't hear things.

"Yes I do. I love you Anastasia. I've been in love with you the moment I first saw you"

"I love you too Christian"

"But there is something I need to tell you" Oh great I knew this was too good to be true, he face falls flat and he looks away from me and I can tell it's not something good.

"Christian what is it?"

"I have a dark past"

"Dark past?"

"Very dark. When I was younger, before I was adopted by the Grey's I was with my birth mother. She had a not to honorable life. She was an addict her addiction was crack cocaine. Because of this we had no money and the only way for her to get money was for her to prostitute. It wasn't hard for her to find a pimp who was willing to help her. As time went on he moved in with us. He got sick of me right away. All I wanted was my mom. One night while my birth mother was out doing god knows what with god knows who he started hitting me. Punching me as hard as he could. This went on for a while. My birth mother didn't care. All she wanted was her money to get her next fix. Several weeks later he started to use my body as his own personal ashtray.

The day of my fourth birthday I woke up starving. I went into the kitchen to try and find something to eat. I took a chair and moved it towards the refrigerator. The only thing we had was a package of frozen peas. After taking the pea I went into the living room. My birth mother was lying there on the living room floor. She wasn't moving. I thought she was asleep. I sat there curled up next to her eating the peas.

I don't know how much time had passed but her pimp came to our house. He took one look at her and knew she was dead. He started hitting me, yelling at me, and told me that this was all my fault. He grabbed a few things from the house and left. It wasn't until 3 days later when the police finally showed up. I watched as they carried her out of the house. They took me to the hospital because I was so malnourished. Grace was the one on call that night at the hospital. She was dressed in her white coat. I thought she was an angel. I don't remember too much after that, but I do remember soon after they adopted me"

"So is that why you didn't want me to add the peas to the stir fry?"

"Yes" He closes his eyes and nods his head.

"Oh god Christian, I'm so sorry. If I would have-"He stops me.

"I'm not finished. There's more" More! How in the world could there be more.

"As I was growing up I had a very troublesome youth. As I got older I found myself doing the same things my birth mother was doing. Well not the same things. I was into drugs, drinking, and I would do anything to get into fights"

"Christian there are a lot of teenagers that had troubles just like that. Some find way to get help and make a better life for themselves. Other's don't"

 **CPOV**

"You don't understand Ana. I'm just like her. When I was fifteen I found myself involved with someone. Someone much older than me. She taught me things. Because of her and my birth mother I'm what you would call fifty shades of fucked up"

Ana looks upset. I know she is going to ask me who the older woman is. I don't know if I'll even be able to. She doesn't need to know. It's in my past and that's where I want it to be. Ana is my future, my fresh start to love and happiness.

"The older woman. Who was she?"

"Someone from my past. I no longer have anything to do with her" Why do I feel as if I'm digging myself a bigger whole than when I started.

"Did you love her?"

"No" I state firmly. I didn't love her. I could never love her"

"Is this why you've been so distant with me? Why you've been staying away from me?" I have been a jerk haven't I? Now I understand why she thought I was going to break up with her.

"Yes" I sigh. "I was afraid that if I told you about this you wouldn't want to be with me anymore. That you would no longer want to be with me"

"Christian there is nothing you could do or say that would make me feel different about you. I love you with all my heart" I hold her in my arms and look deep into her bright blue eyes. She looks into mine. I pull her face closer to mine and run my nose over hers. I brush my lips against hers. Before I knew it I had her laying on her back with me on top of her kissing her neck and breathing in her scent of apples and vanilla. I'm hungry. Hungry for her. Lust fills her eyes as she slowly lifts her shirt off her body and over her head. She tosses her shirt across the room.

I'm in completely awe of her and her perfect body. What's killing me right now is that I didn't even notice that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts are perfectly round and fit perfectly in my hands. With a soft touch of my fingers her nipples become erect. I lower myself between her legs.

My eyes never leave hers. She wants this just as much as I do. I move my hands to the buttons of her shorts. I wait for Ana to give me a sign that she wants me to stop, but I get nothing. I lower myself between her legs. My eyes never leaving hers. I unzip her shorts slowly and pull them off her.

With my index finger I trace the top hem of her panties. Like I did with her shorts, I pull her panties off. Now here she is in all her glory lying naked in front of me. She is so perfect. I tail kisses along her stomach. Moving slowly to her pubic line. Ana lets out a soft moan as I dip my head even lower. Kissing and licking as I go. I stopped once I get to her folds. I look up at her. Again I'm waiting for her to tell me to stop. Instead of getting a no Ana says,

"Please, Christian" With that I slip my fingers between her folds and slowly caress her swollen nub with my thumb. As I rub circles and apply presser to her clit, her head tilts back and she moans. I slip one finger inside her core. She wet, very wet, and it's all for me.

"You are so wet baby"

"Christian, I want you to make love to me. Show me that you really love me"

"Ana, are you sure you want to do this?" I ask her. I need to make sure this is what she wants to do.

"Yes Christian, please. I love you, I want this, I want you," She pleads.

"Ok baby" I get to my knees to take off my shirt. Somehow still on my knees I manage to shimmy out of my own shorts. Before I throw my pants to the ground I take my wallet out and grab the condom that is in there.

"You're completely sure about this baby? We can stop right now and wait until your 100% ready"

"Yes Christian, please. I'm ready" I lean down and kiss her gently on her lips before sitting back up and rip open the condom with my teeth. I unroll it over my erection then position myself above her. Both of my hands are at the side of her head holding me upright. My cock is at the opening of her sweet spot.

"It's going to hurt for a minute, but I promise you, your body will adjust and it will bring you nothing but pleasure afterwards" Ana nods her head.

I slowly ease myself into her. I stop when I see Ana wince in pain. "I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry. I'll stop"

"I'm ok. Just give me a minute" I wait. Still inside her I wait. She closes her eyes and bites down gently on her lip. When she reopens them again she gives me a smile and a nod for me to continue. I start to move in and out of her slowly. I don't want to cause her anymore pain than she already is in. Her body is still tense but after a while it stats to relax and she begins to move along with me keeping the same steady pace I am.

I can't get over the fact of how tight she is. I've never been with anyone as tight as Ana is. With Elena I sometimes felt that I should have strapped a board to my ass to keep me from falling in.

"You feel so good Ana. So tight, so wet" Her face blushes underneath me. She wraps her legs around my waist, and puts her hands on my shoulders. She pulls me down closer to her for a kiss.

Right as I place my lips on her I begin to feel her walls tighten around me. She's almost there and so am I. My thrust become fast and hard.

"I need you to come baby. Come for me. I can't hold it any longer," I tell her.

"Christian…Ooo….oh god….oh fuck….I'm coming….I'm coming" She explodes. Her eyes roll into the back of her head. Her walls clamp down hard onto my cock causing my own explosion.

"Oh…Fuck…Ana…Fuck baby I love you," She whispers an 'I love you too' to me as she slowly comes down for her orgasm high.

I lay on top of her kissing the side of her neck. I haven't move from being inside her. It just feels right to be here, hard or not this feels like home to me. She is the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

I lift my head to look up into her eyes and ask, "How are you feeling?" Now is the time I remove myself from her and lay on my side facing Ana?

"I feel…."She pauses. I'm sure she is trying to think of the right words to use. "Wonderful. You made me feel wonderful Christian. Thank you"

"I will make you feel wonderful for the rest of my life," She giggles.

"I love that sound"

"What sound?"

"Your giggle. It's the best sound in the world," I tell her honestly. I hold her close to me. We're both still naked. I pull the sheets over us and we drift off into a peaceful sleep.

 **APOV**

I wake up to the sound of someone knocking on the guestroom door. I open my eyes, it take a few seconds for them to adjust. I look around for a moment trying to remember where I am.

Feeling warm I look down and see Christian. Now I remember where I am. We're in Kate's guestroom we had made love together. Our legs are entwined together, his arms are wrapped around me, and his head is resting on my chest.

There another knock on the bedroom door. This time I also hear my name being called in a frantic sound.

"Ana I know you're in there. Hurry, get up now and get dressed" I nudge Christian to get up and he slowly opens his eyes. When he looks up and sees me he smiles.

"Hi" he says.

"Hi" I reply back.

Again another knock on the door, this time it's in a panic and we hear Elliot's voice say something. "Bro! Get the fuck up. Now!" Christian untangles himself from me and gets off the bed and finds his boxers. After putting them on he walks to the door. I grab the bed sheet and wrap it around me and walk over to the bedroom door standing next to Christian.

"What the fuck do you want?" Christian asks after he opens the door.

"Kate's dad just pulled up. Get your asses dressed. And Ana, your dad is with him" Christian and I both look at each other then back at Elliot.

"Shit, my dad!" Quickly Christian shuts the door and we both start looking for our clothes and put them on. I look over at Christian and see that he is so calm about it all. After getting all my close on I slip on my flip-flops and start making the bed. Christian begins to help.

I can see the small blood stain of my virginity on the sheets. Christian smiles at the sight. Oh god I'm so embarrassed. No one ever told me that you bleed when you lose your virginity. Well for right now I'm just going to hide it under the covers until I have a chance to wash the sheets.

When finished Christian and I run to the door to get out of the run. Before we exit Christian grabs me by the waist and looks into my eyes. My blue to his intense gray's. He gives me a chaste kiss and says,

"Thank you" I'm a little taken back. Why is he thanking me?

"For what?"

"For listening to me, for not judging me, and for not freaking out about my past"

"It's your past Christian. I'm your future, you said it yourself" I give him back the same way he kissed me. Exiting the room we quietly tiptoe to the banister and peer over. We both see mine and Kate's dad walk up the stairs.

Quickly, but quietly we run to Kate's bedroom. Kate and Elliot are sitting on her bed with a deck of cards laid out. When Kate sees me, she smiles. She knows what we did. Kate waves her hand then pats her bed to Christian and me. I sit next to Kate as Christian sits next to Elliot. I'll hand it to Kate she always has something up her sleeve.

As soon as Christian and I pick up the cards and hold them in our hands our dads walk in.

"What's going on in here?" Mr. K asked.

"The guys came over to watch a movie, but we got bored so we decided to play a game of gin" Just then Elliot throws his cards down and calls out gin. I have a feeling these two have done this before.

"Alright well we're going to go out for a few drinks. Do you want us to bring anything back for dinner?" My dad asks.

"Nope, were good. We'll just order some pizza after the guys leave" Our dads nod. If only they knew what took place just a short time ago.

"Ok, you kids have fun with your game. Ana keep an eye out for Kate. She cheats" Mr. K said to me then laughs.

I love the fact that our parent's trust us enough to be left alone with two hot guys in a bedroom. Most dads would freak out and not even let a boy in the house. Not our dads.

We all wave goodbye to them as they leave the room. We wait a few minutes and listen until we hear the front door open and close. The four of use let out a sigh of relief. That was close.

"So bro, did you get laid?"

"Shut up Lelliot" Christian smacks Elliot in the back of the head. Christian then looks over to me and winks. I blush the deepest shade of red.

 **Ok so Christian told Ana about Elena without really saying it was Elena, but at least he told her.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry ladies, work once again got in the way of me posting yesterday.**

 **APOV**

"I'll see you tomorrow, I love you," Christian says, before he walks out the front door of Kate's house.

"I love you too, Christian"

"Laters, Baby!" He kisses me.

Kate and I watch as the guy's get into Christian Audi and drive away. I can't believe it's almost midnight. I swear if it wasn't for thinking that my dad and Mr. K coming home Christian and Elliot would have slept over. As soon as the car is no longer in site Kate closes the door and starts with the questions.

"Ok soooooo, I'm really tired. I'll see you in the morning Kate" I fake a yawn and start to walk up the stairs to the guestroom.

"Not so fast Missy" Shit! I thought I could get away with not answering any of her questions. "I know what you and Christian did in my guestroom. I want details, and I want them now"

"Now? Really Kate. It's late and I'm tired. We both need sleep"

"Oh no you don't" She starts. "We have stayed up countless of house before. Now I'm sure you can spare an hour or two to tell me what happened"

"Fine you want details I'll give you details" Kate takes my hand and we go upstairs to her bedroom. The two of us sit on her bed. "Ok now spill"

"It was magical Kate. I've never felt anything like that before. At first it hurt a little but then it got better. He held me close to him told me he loved him. He was gentle too"

"Is he big? Elliot is huge" Like I needed to know that.

"If you must know yes, he's big. Oh god Kate, I was so scared that it wasn't going to fit. I swear Kate it felt like we we're made for each other"

"Did he make you cum?"

"Yes" I blush.

"Oh Ana, I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks Kate" We both lay on her bed looking up to the ceiling. Soon my eyes become heavy and I start to drift off into a blissful slumber dreaming once again of Christian.

The next morning I'm being woken up by Kate. Doesn't this girl ever sleep?

"Leave me alone Kate. It's still early"

"Ana it's far from early, its past 1"

"So I need my sleep. Now please go away" I pull the covers over my face and try to go back to sleep.

"Are you sure you want to go back to sleep? Because if you do you won't get to see your surprise that's down stairs" Well that caught my attention.

I remove the covers from my face and look at Kate. She has a beaming smile displayed on her face. I waste no time at all and jump out of bed and run into the bathroom to freshen up.

Finished, I walk downstairs and into the kitchen. She wasn't kidding that there was a surprise for me. Christian is sitting at the kitchen table with my dad, while Elliot is sitting next to Mr. K. They four of them seem to be enjoying their conversation with each other.

"Morning" I said.

"Morning Annie. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did. How about you? What time did you guys come back last night?"

"We got back late" Both Mr. K and my dad chuckle.

"So what are your plans for today dad?"

"It's funny that you should ask that. Christian and Elliot asked us if we could take them fishing" I look at Christian and give him a confused look.

"I didn't know you were a fishermen Christian"

"I'm not but your dad agreed to show me the ropes" He smiles.

"Oh ok" I say surprised. "Well you guys have a good time. Kate and I can bring you guy's dinner later on the docks. We could have a picnic or something"

"That would be great Annie. Michael and I need to run over to our house and get a few things. We should be back in an hour or so"

"Alright. I'm going to go and jump into the shower then while you're gone" I walk out the kitchen and head back upstairs.

In the guest bathroom I begin to take off my clothes. Turning the water on I wait for it to heat up. As I'm waiting I look in the mirror and take a hard look at myself. I don't look different now that I'm not a virgin, but I feel different. Shrugging my shoulder I open the glass door to the shower and get in.

I let the warm water cascade over my head. I'm not sure how long I stood there, but after a while I grabbed the shampoo and started to wash my hair. I must have been daydreaming because the next thing I knew someone else was in the shower with me helping me wash my hair. When I felt the extra pair of hands I jumped about ten feet and almost fell face first into the tiled wall.

I steadied myself quickly and turned around to find that it is Christian.

"Christian!" I breathed heavily. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm washing my baby's hair"

"But my dad?"

"They already left to go to your house" He smirked.

"Oh" He leans forward and kisses me. This kiss feels urgent, as if his life depends on it. Christian pulls me closer to him. His erection grows between us. His hands start to roam my body. I can't help but to moan when his hands find my ass and he starts to squeeze.

"Baby?" He says.

"Yeah?" I say while panting.

"Wrap your legs around my waist" I do as I'm told. He presses my back into the tiled wall. He holds tightly onto me with his left hand while his right snakes its way between us and goes right for my folds. His fingers slip inside me. I arch my back enjoying the sensation. His fingers don't stay inside me very long because before I knew it he takes his fingers out and put them into his mouth and sucks on them. I don't know why this is such a turn on to me.

"You taste so sweet" I don't know what it was, but I crashed my mouth to his. I could taste my own juices on his tongue, and I'm loving it.

"Fuck me, Christian" I beg him. There is no time wasted. He fills me with his erection. In this position I can feel every inch of him. He doesn't move though. He's just standing there inside me. I need him I need him to move. Now! I start grinding my hips back and forth.

He stills me. "No baby, don't move. I want you to just feel it. Do you feel what you do to me? Do you feel how hard I am for you? Do you feel how I fit perfectly inside you?"

"Yes. I feel you Christian.

"No baby, I want you to feel me feel every inch of me, can you feel it baby, it's all for you"

"Yes Christian, yes I feel you, please Christian I want you"

"So inpatient" He smirks. "We have the rest of our lives baby" My climax starts building stronger at his words. I can't believe this is even happening. He isn't even moving.

"Please Christian" I beg. I need friction. Christian smiles a devilish grin at me then begins to move his hips. I can feel the throbbing of his erection against my walls. It's just enough to send me over the edge.

"Oh fuck, Christian" I call out his name as my orgasm explodes.

"Christ, Ana. You're squeezing my dick so hard. Oh FUCK!" He screams. He's knee's go weak. With my legs and arms still wrapped around him we slowly slide down the tiled wall of the shower.

I'm lying on top of him. The water is beating on my back. We stay like this for a good five minutes looking into each other's eyes, stealing a kiss every few seconds. When the water starts to turn cold Christian lifts me off of him and stands. I was shocked to see that he was wearing a condom. Something I didn't even think about. When did he even put it on? Before or after he got into the shower?

Getting out of the shower, Christian grabs a pair of towels and put one of them around me. When he ties the one around his waist the two of us go into the guestroom. Sitting on the bed he dries my hair. This feels nice. No one has ever done anything like this for me before. Once he is finished I turn around and do the same to him. My eyes instantly go to his chest. There are 8 to 9 tiny little circular scars spread out over his chest.

"Are these from when you were little?" I run my fingers over the scars. His chest muscles tighten. I wonder if he would let me kiss each one of them.

"Yes"

"I'm sorry Christian"

"Don't be sorry Ana. It's not your fault. We better get dressed your dad will be back soon and I don't think it would be a good idea for him to find us like this" He smiles.

I shake my head and say, "Ok" Though what I really want to say is please fuck me again. Sometimes I wonder what the hell has gotten into me. Oh wait. I know. Christian Grey. That's what has gotten into me.

We go into Kate's bedroom because I need to borrow some of her clothes. It's nice to have a friend who is the same size as you. I pick out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Nothing fancy, just simple. I know Christian is watching me like a hawk. I can feel his eyes trying to burn a whole through the towel I'm wearing.

I let the towel drop to the floor. "Oops!" Before I could even blink Christian was right behind me pulling my back into his front. I can feel his erection growing on my ass.

"Anastasia, did you do that on purpose?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I giggle.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you're trying to seduce me"

"I wouldn't dream of it Mr. Grey" I turn around biting my lip. Christian lets out a growl from deep within his throat.

He closes his eyes trying to resist temptation and says, "We need to get dressed" He turns and walks out. Dammit! I throw the clothes I picked out and got dressed. I don't even bother going back to the guestroom for Christian because I know it would be pointless trying to get him to fuck me again since my dad will be back any minute. I joined Elliot and Kate in the kitchen.

"Have a good shower Ana?" Kate smirked while asking.

"The best" Just then we heard a car pull up and the doors opening and closing. Christian runs down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The front door opens and my dad calls out for the guys to join them. Christian gives me a quick kiss on the lips and says, "Laters baby" Elliot does the same with Kate. Kate and I watch as our boyfriends walk out the front door and joined our dads.

…..

The week has gone by rather quickly. Today is the day of the Coping together gala. Kate and I spent the night at the Greys. Of course neither of us was allowed to sleep in the same beds as our boyfriends. Luckily enough Mia's bedroom was just down the hall from theirs.

In the middle of the night I woke up to the sounds of screaming. At first I thought maybe it was just a dream I was having a very vivid dream. I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep, but I heard it again followed by the sounds of crying. I got up from the air mattress I was sleeping on and went to the door. I looked back making sure Mia and Kate we're both still sleeping, and they we're.

In the hallway I listened for more screams or the sounds of crying. There was nothing. Just as I was about to shrug my shoulders and head back into Mia's room I heard it again. The sounds lead me right to Christian's bedroom door.

I slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Christian was sound asleep on his bed tossing and turning between his sheets. I'm not too sure on what to do but I go over to the side of the bed and try to wake him.

"Christian" I say softly. It doesn't help; he is still violently tossing in his bed, gripping the sheets with his hands. "Christian, please wake up. You're having a nightmare" My hands grab his fists. His eyes shot open, and he's gasping for air.

Christian sat up and pulled the sheets off of him. He was covered in sweat. I could hear the bounding of his heartbeat in his chest.

"Christian?" I whisper. Slowly he turns his face towards me. It takes him a moment to realize it's me.

"Ana?" I nod my head. "Oh god Ana. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry for scaring you like that"

"It's ok Christian. I was more worried about you than scared," I tell him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Your nightmare. Sometimes it helps talking about them. Makes them go away"

"I've had this nightmare for so long, I don't think any amount of talking will make it ever go away"

"You know what helps me sometimes when I have a nightmare?"

"What?"

"Food. Food always makes everything better," I giggle.

"In that case I have everything I need right here to eat" His hand cups my sex and gives it a little squeeze. He sure got over his nightmare real quick.

"Christian! Your mother is downstairs. What would she think of me if she came in here right now with my pants around my ankles?"

"Alright, alright. Let's go downstairs and get something to eat. Later your mine" As soon as the word 'Mine' came out of his mouth a shiver went down my spine.

Walking into the kitchen Grace is in front of the stove cooking pancakes and drinking coffee. Carrick is sitting at the table reading the morning paper, and drinking his coffee as well.

"Good morning you two" She smiles. "Ana, did you sleep well? I know how Mia can be when she has sleep overs"

"Nope" I say, popping the P. "Mia didn't keep me up"

"Good. Please make yourself at home and have some breakfast we have a very busy day ahead of us. The glam squad will be here in a few hours, and were getting out pictures taken as well before the event starts"

"Ok cool. Do you know if my dad brought my dress?"

"Yes, your dad stopped by early this morning with your dress and your shoes"

"Great" I take a plate off the warming rack and place two pancakes on it, along with a few pieces of bacon and hand it to Christian. I take another plate and fill it just like I did with Christian and take a seat next to him and begin to eat.

"Thank you baby" He whispers in my ear. I kiss him on the cheek and continue eating.

The morning goes by in a blur. There are dozens of people running around the house like it's a looney bin and their patients. Mia was the first one to get her hair and makeup done. She looks so grown up; you would have never guessed she's a year younger than me.

Next up was Kate. She looked like a natural while getting her hair and makeup done. She had no problem-ordering people around to get her things like food or soda. I think it's funnier than shit watching adults take orders from a 15 year old.

When it was Grace's turn it didn't take long at all. I guess that's what happens when you have natural beauty like hers. I admire Grace a great deal. She is such a loving woman.

By 6 o'clock it was my turn. I have no clue how they're going to get anything done on me. The event starts in less than an hour. From what I can tell, they are leaving my hair down and giving me a bunch of curls. Just like Grace they go light with the makeup, but give me a shadowy look around my eyes. 30 minutes later and I was finished. I went into Mia's room and quickly changed into my dress.

Putting on my shoes there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in" The door opened slowly. It was Christian dressed in his black suit with a gray tie that matches my dress. His eyes travel from my head to my toes. Christian beautiful gray eyes sparkle with delight.

"May I help you?" I ask.

"Yes, you may"

"What do you need help with?" His tie looks good. His shoes don't need lacing.

"You could do me the honor of wearing this" From the inside of his suit he pulls out a rectangular box. Holding the box in front of me, he opens it.

"Christian" I gasp. It's a teardrop diamond necklace. It's absolutely beautiful. "It's beautiful Christian, I can't accept this"

"Yes you can, and I want you to wear it tonight" He moves to the back of me. I move my hair to the side and Christian puts it on.

"Perfect" He whispers to me.

"I have nothing to give you in return Christian"

"You already gave me something" I'm puzzled. What did I give me? "You gave me the key to your hear Ana" He reaches under his dress shirt and pulls out the little key I have him months ago while he was in the hospital.

"I don't know what to say"

"Say yes. The next time I give you a piece of jewelry I want you to say yes, because it'll be going on your finger not your neck" Tear form in my eyes. He wants to marry me.

"Just say yes. The next time I give you a piece of jewelry say yes, and when I do it'll go on your finger not your neck" I can feel the tears in my eyes, he is, he is telling me that he is going to marry me one day

"I love you Christian"

"And I you Anastasia" He kisses me softly on my lips, being very careful not to ruin my lipstick. "Come on, it's time to get our pictures taken" He extends his arm for me to take.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs all eyes are on us. I mean everyone, even the staff stops in their tracks to look at us. Christian wraps his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"They're all staring at us Christian"

"Not me baby, you. You're too beautiful not to stare at" I blush.

Well all stood at the bottom of the grand staircase and had our pictures taken. Grace made sure that Christian and I had our own pictures taken together as a couple, as well as Elliot and Kate.

At 7 o'clock the grandfather clock chimed. It was time to go outside and get this show on the road. Guest had already started to arrive and pile into the large tent outside. I was in complete awe of my surroundings. While linens on every table, fine china, engraved sliver wear, twinkling lights hanging from the top of the tent making it look like stars, a large dance floor, a small band in one corner, and a DJ in the other.

Christian stayed by my side for most of the evening only leaving me to use the restroom, or to get us a drink. The food was delicious, and after the main course was served it was time for a little dancing.

"May I have this dance?" Christian asked.

"Of course" He smiled his mega-watt smile at me.

Christian and I danced for what felt like hours. We held each other close, and never broke eye contact with each other. We were in our own little bubble. It felt like a dream half of the time. I could spend every waking hour with Christian and never get tired of him. He is my true love.

During the night Christian managed to sneak the two of us a glass of champagne. He said we need to enjoy the little things in life, no matter how old we are. What Christian failed to mention is how quickly alcohol goes right through you. I excused myself and headed off to the direction of the ladies room.

Before leaving the ladies room I did a once over of myself in the mirror, making sure my dress was caught in my panties, and checking to see if my makeup was running down my face from sweating. Nope I was good to go. Stepping out of the lavish port-a-potty a hand grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the side. It was none other than the bitch troll herself. What is the world is she doing here?

"Lovely to see you again Anastasia"

"I wish I could say the same, but I'd be lying. What are you doing here Mrs. Lincoln?"

"You don't seem happy to see me, and here I thought the two of us were going to be the best of friends"

"You and I friends, Ha. That's laughable. You're kidding right"

"Why of course, my dear, sweet, Anastasia" She lightly taps my cheek with her hand. I try to back away but she grabs me by my shoulder.

"I would like to have a word with you Anastasia. It seems that you and I share someone in common"

"Grace?" I said, and she laughed in my face.

"No, no" She shakes her head and laughed some more. "Christian of course. You silly girl"

"And what may I ask that you and I have in common with Christian"

"We both fucked him of course" Vile began to build in my throat. My face paled and my eyes widen. "Judging by the look on your face he didn't tell you about us" I know Christian had told me he was with an older woman but he didn't tell me it was her. I don't feel so good right now.

"He….I….You….Oh god"

"What's the matter sweetheart, you don't feel well?" I hold on to the side of the lavish port-a-potty, taking deep breaths trying not to vomit.

"You'll never be enough for him little girl. You'll never give him what he needs" And is if right on cue Christian comes running over to us like a bat out of hell. The look on his face looks as if he's ready to kill someone.

"What the fuck are you doing here Elena? DAD!" Christian screams out for his father.

"You better watch your tone with me Christian, or you'll end up back in the hospital" What! What did she just say?

"GET THE FUCK OUT" He screamed at her. She didn't seem bothered by it. She just stood there with her head held high proud of herself.

"I'm not going anywhere. You want to know why Christian? Because you miss it. You miss it all, the whips, the cuffs, fucking me until we both nearly pass out from exhaustion"

"No!"

"You can't stand there and tell me you don't miss the lifestyle Christian. How it gives you pleasure, how it gives us both pleasure" She smirks.

"What are you talking about? What lifestyle? Christian what is she talking about?" I ask looking at Christian.

"Christian didn't tell you? That's surprising considering he wanted you as his Submissive"

"Submissive? As in Dominate and Submissive? BDSM?"

"Oh she is smart isn't she Christian"

"I'm warning you Elena. Get the fuck out. She doesn't need to know anything about that"

"Oh but she does Christian. Because one day your true colors are going to show, and BAM. What will you do then?" Elena turns to face me again. "Just remember what I said little girl. You'll never be enough for him. You'll never be able to give him what he needs. Vanilla will only suffice him long enough before he starts craving what he really needs. In the end, dear child, he'll leave you, leaving you with a broken heart"

"So help me Elena. I swear, I'll kill you"

"Oh Christian, you and I both know your threats are worthless. I'm leaving anyways. It was good seeing you again Anastasia. I'm sure I'll be hearing from you Christian sooner or later. Hopefully sooner than the later" She waves goodbye before walking away like she owned the place. She gets into her car and drives away.

"Ana I-"I put my hand up.

"Is it true? Did you want me as your sex slave?"

"Ana…..Please. I love you, only you. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives"

"Answer the questions Christian. Did you want me as your submissive? Yes or no?"

"There was a time where I had thought about it, but I don't want that. Not anymore"

"So you did then. Were you ever going to say anything to me?"

"I can explain. I know you have a lot of questions and I want to answer them all I swear. Why don't we wait until the morning after breakfast?"

"Why so I'll have something in my stomach to throw up?" I start to walk away. I can't look at him. He wanted me to be his sex slave. Tie me up, whip me, and beat me. I was almost to the front door of the house when a pair of hands grabbed my arm and forced me to turn around.

"Ana please"

"No"

"Ana?"

"Christian she's right. I'm never going to be good enough for you. I won't be able to give you what you want, what you need. I'll only end up getting hurt and I don't want that"

"Ana don't do this" I close the distance between us. I look Christian in the eyes and tell him that I love him before giving him one last kiss. "Goodbye Christian"

He doesn't say anything. He doesn't chase after me as I walk down the long driveway. I turn my head as I'm walking and watch Christian slowly sink to his knees and begin to cry. His shoulders are shaking. He pounds at the pavement with his fists.

I can't take the pain anymore. I take off my shoes and start to run the rest of the way down the driveway. I waited until I was a few houses away before I took out my phone and called my dad to pick me up.

 **I know, I know. Don't hate me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know that you all hated that I left the last chapter in such a cliffhanger. Sorry. Ok I want to clear a few things up first. No Christian doesn't remain friends with Elena. Elena is out of the picture as of right now, haven't decided if I'm going to bring her back or not. Yes after Ana left and when Christian was a little older he did get back into the BDSM lifestyle, but you'll be happy with the outcome. You'll see what I mean later on. Please don't forget to leave a review I always enjoy reading them.**

 **APOV – 6 years later**

It's Saturday morning and I'm doing what I always do on Saturday morning. Sitting at my small kitchen table enjoying a cup of tea and my English muffin.

My phone started buzzing from across the table. I leaned over and reached for it. I don't recognize the number. I was going to let it go to voicemail but something in my gut is telling me to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Anastasia Steele?"

"Yes speaking?"

"This is Dr. Edwards from Seattle Gate hospital"

"Ok?" I say confused. Why would someone be calling me from there?

"Ms. Steele I'm sorry to be the one to call you this early in the morning, but we have a patient here by the name of Raymond Steele. Your listed as his emergency contact" Oh my god no! The phone drops from my hand and falls to the floor. Dad!

"Ms. Steele are you there? Hello?" I hear the doctor call out to me. I look down at my phone on the floor. Tears are already falling from my eyes. I pick my phone back up and hold to my ear and with a shaky voice I say, "Yes"

"Your father is stable at the moment, but we will need to take him into surgery very soon. How soon can you come down to the hospital?"

"I live it Portland, it'll take me about 2 hours"

"That's fine. We'll hold off for as long as we can, but if your father's condition changes we'll need to get him into the OR as soon as possible"

"I understand. I'll be there as soon as I can"

"See you soon Ms. Steele"

I hung up the phone quickly I didn't have time to say goodbye. I run into my bedroom grabbing my overnight bag and throw anything and everything inside and zipped it shut. Running back into my kitchen I grabbed my keys and phone and ran out the door like a bat out of hell to my car.

I threw the overnight bag in the backseat and got in the driver's seat. I put the key in the ignition and listened to my car come to life.

I tried my hardest to do the speed limit but when you father is injured in a hospital you tend to disobey the rules of the road.

I'm an hour outside of Seattle and I need to start making phone calls. First person I called was Kate.

"Hey Ana, what's up? Why are you calling so early in the morning?"

"I'm on my way to Seattle. If I don't get pulled over I should be there in less than an hour"

"Ana, you never come to Seattle. What's wrong?" Kate's voice went from being happy to concern.

"Kate it's my dad. A doctor from Seattle gates called me this morning. I don't know all the details"

"Say no more. I'll head to the hospital now and wait for you. If I hear anything in the mean time I'll call you"

"Thanks Kate. See you soon" I end the call. I miss Kate so much. Even though we talk every day I still miss her like crazy. Once a month she comes to Portland for a weekend. We sit and talk, paint each other's nails, do each other's hair, and on the rear occasion go out drinking.

I could see the space needle in the distance. It won't be long now before I reach the hospital.

30 minutes later I've made it to the hospital with no speeding tickets. I hand my keys over to the valet and throw him a $20.

I speed walk to the information desk and ask which way to the Emergency room was. She gave me the directions I needed and I wasted no time at all getting there. Opening the double doors I see Kate standing at the nurse's station trying to get any kind of information that she could of my father. Bless her.

In a raised voice Kate starts to go off. "Do you know who I am? Well then, let me introduce myself. My name is Kathrine Grey. My brother in law is Christian Grey, one of your biggest benefactors at this hospital. Now will you please give me some answers on how Ray Steele is doing" Kate taps her nails on the top of the desk, but the nurse says nothing. "I'll have you job for this"

"Kate" I call out to her when I'm only a few feet away. She turns around and smiles.

"Oh god Ana. Thank god you're here. I've tried everything to find out how your dad is doing, but this….lady isn't talking" I look at the nurse and she rolls her eyes at Kate's comment.

"Excuse me. I apologize for my friend here. She was only trying to help me. My name is Anastasia Steele, Ray Steele's daughter. Dr. Edwards is expecting me, can you please let him know I'm here" The nurse smiles at me and once again rolls her eyes at Kate. She picks up the phone and notifies the doctor that I'm here.

"Have a seat in the waiting room, the doctor said he'll be out shortly to speak with you" She point to the sign that says ER waiting room. As I grab Kate by the hand she sticks her tongue out at the nurse when she wasn't looking. I roll my eyes and walk with Kate to the waiting room.

"Ana, I'm really sorry about your dad. Do you have any idea what happened?"

"No I don't know anything. The doctor told me that he was going to hold off as long as he could before they take my dad into the OR"

"Oh god surgery" Kate gasps.

"I know" I frown.

"How long are you going to be in town for? Where are you going to stay?"

"I don't know. My dad's house I guess. It really hasn't even crossed my mind yet" I know where this is going.

"You are more than welcome to stay with Elliot and me. We have 2 guestrooms"

"That's sweet of you to offer Kate, but I think I'll just crash at dads" To be honest I would rather poke my eye out and eat it for dinner before I would spend the night at Kate and Elliot's. Between Ava's crying, and Elliot's snoring if enough to put anyone in the nut house.

Just roughly over three years ago, Elliot popped the question to Kate and of course she said yes. A month later they tied the knot. Both Kate and Elliot didn't want a long engagement.

The wedding was beautiful. It was on the small side family and close friends only. At first I didn't want to go, but Kate talked me into it. Kate had promised me that Christian wasn't going to be there because he was away on a business trip.

Because Christian didn't attend their wedding as a gift he sent them on a yearlong honeymoon, his treat. As much as it pained me to hear anyone talk about Christian I still listened. Christian helped Elliot get his construction business started. Now Elliot owns the most successful construction company in all of Seattle.

Kate and Elliot have been married for three years now, and she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Ava Ann Grey. Two guessing where she got the middle name from? I'm so happy for her and Elliot. She married the love of her life and is now starting a family with him. As for me….I'm just a sad run away. I ran away from the only man I think I will ever love. After finding out that night of the gala of him and Elena and listening to her tell me I will never be good enough I just had to get away.

I was going to call Christian in the morning and tell him how sorry I was for leaving like I did, and that I was willing to listen to him and even forgive him, but the next morning, as I was getting ready to go to his house there was a letter addressed to me. It was from Elena. It wasn't a long letter. She simple told me that if I wanted a better life for Christian that I should stay away. That even if he stopped the lifestyle completely I would still get in the way. I needed to forget about him and move on.

I tried, oh did I try, but everywhere I looked I seen memories of Christian and me. The pain was too much for me so I talked my dad into moving to Portland. It wasn't far but it was better than nothing. He bought a new house and rented out the old one. It was hard on Kate and Jose, but they understood why I did it.

I stayed away and let him live his life. I was so young and naïve. I don't know why I believed her. But Christian went away to college and now is living the good life from what I've read and seen in the news and papers. His dream came true. He made his first million by the age of 21 just like he said he wanted too. Now Christian is listed as the hottest billionaire at the age of 24. I'm happy for him. I'm really glad I wasn't there to drag him down.

"Excuse me, which one of you ladies is Anastasia Steele?" The sound of a man's voice brings me back to reality. I look up to see an elderly doctor with salt and pepper hair. Not bad looking either.

"I am" I stand, and he extends his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Dr. Edwards"

"It's nice to meet you. How's my dad? What happened?" I start asking questions.

"Your father is just fine. I have to tell you though as soon as we ended our phone call your father's blood pressure dropped. We had no choice but to take him into the OR right away. There was internal bleeding that was causing him blood pressure to drop the way it did. Luckily the surgeon was able to get the bleeding under control within minutes of opening him up"

"I understand. Is he still in surgery?" I ask.

"Yes, they are finishing up on him right now. Ms. Steele-"I stop him.

"Please call me Ana" He smiles and nods his head.

"Ana" He sighs. "We had to put your father into a medically induced coma. The pain medication wasn't doing anything for his pain. Once he is out of surgery, he'll spend about an hour in recovery. From there he will be moved to the ICU where he will be closely monitored"

"How long will he stay in this induced coma?" I asked.

"Not long. Maybe a few days. A week at the most. It all depends on what the next 24 hours holds"

"When can I see him?"

"Once he's settled into the ICU. Normally we wouldn't have any problems with family in the recovery room, but in this case I think it's best if we wait. I'm sorry"

"No it's fine I understand. Thank You"

"You're welcome" He shakes mine and Kate's hand then walks out of the waiting room. It's then when my mind decided to have a break down. I slowly sink to the floor and wrap my arms around my knees.

Kate comes to my aid and holds me close. She rubs my back and whispers to me that everything is going to be ok, and that my dad is in the best hands. I know she's right. After a while the two of us get off the floor and sit in the chairs. Kate tells me she needs to call Elliot and check in with him.

A few minutes go by and my mouth is starting to become dry. I look over to Kate and see that she's still on the phone. I jester to her asking if she would like something to drink and she mouths 'No' to me.

I leave the waiting room in search of a vending machine. Walking down the long hallway I spot a vending machine. Yes! It's a coffee machine too. As I'm putting in my dollar the elevators just down the way and two people who I assume are doctors because of their white coats walk out.

I turn my attention back to the machine and select a cup of tea. I watch as the cup drops out of nowhere and begins to fill. I lift the plastic shield and take my cup of hot tea, when I turn around to go back to the waiting room I'm met with a pair of hazel eyes. Grace.

"Ana, is that you?"

"Hi Grace. It's been a while" The last time I seen Grace was at Kate's wedding.

"Look at you. All grown up. I almost didn't recognize you. What are you doing here?"

"My dad" Tears start to form in my eyes. "I-I think he was in a car accident or something. Oh Grace, they took him in for surgery to stop some internal bleeding. Now they have him in a medically induced coma. I…..I" Grace pulls me into a hug and lets me use her shoulder to cry on.

"Shhh. It's ok. Shhh" She pats my back. "Ana have you called anyone? Does anyone know you're in town?" I know where she's going with this. After I graduated high school my dad sold the house in Portland and gave me the money of the sale. I found myself a nice little apartment. Over the years Christian and my dad had become close. Not father and son close, more like best buddies close. Christian even convinced Elliot to give my dad a job with his construction company as the lead foreman.

"I called Kate she's here with me"

"That's good. At least you're not alone. I'll check in on your father as often as I can"

"Thank you Grace"

"It's my pleasure sweetheart. It was nice seeing you again"

"It was nice seeing you too Grace" She unwrapped her arms from around me and smiled before leaving.

When I get back to the waiting room Kate is pacing back and forth. "Kate, are you ok?"

"Ana. Oh thank god. I was so worried about you. I didn't know where you went or what happened to you"

"I'm sorry I thought I said I was getting something to drink"

"That was an awful long time just to get something to drink"

"That's because I bumped into Grace"

"Oh. Was she with anyone?" What Kate is really asking is if Christian was with her.

"Yes Kate, she was" Kate's mouth popped open ready to say something, but before she could I said, "She was with another doctor"

"Oh" She frowns. For the next hour we sat and waited in the waiting room for Dr. Edwards. When he did, he told me that within the next half hour my dad will be moved from recovery to the ICU. I thanked him.

"Ana I hate to do this to you but I need to leave. Elliot has been texting me nonstop. I swear he freaks out at every little thing Ava does"

"He's just trying to be a good father, Kate. Think about it, would you prefer it he not text or call you if the house burnt down?"

"Good point. Listen if you need anything, or if there is any changes in Ray, call me. He was like a dad to me growing up, and you're my sister. I don't care what time of night, call me"

"I will. Thanks Kate for being with me"

"I love you Ana"

"I love you too Kate"

After Kate left I sat and waited, and waited. It felt like I have been waiting forever. Every time I heard footsteps I would stand up thinking they were for me. I have bit off almost all of my nails, and I think part of my bottom lip as well. When in god sake's is someone going to tell me I can leave and go up to the ICU. This is killing me.

"Family of Raymond Steele?" A nurse says at the doorway. I jump up from my seat.

"That's me! I'm his daughter. Anastasia Steele" I say quickly.

"Ms. Steele. Your father is out of recovery and has been transferred to room 3 in the ICU. You can take those sets of elevators up to the tenth floor"

"Thank you" She gives me a warm smile. I collect my things and make my way to the elevators she had mentioned. I press the call button for the elevator and the door opens. Once I'm inside I push for the tenth floor.

I step out of the elevator and look around. This floor seems oddly familiar. Why? It wasn't until I started to notice the beeping of the monitors that I remembered. 6 years ago I was here. I was here because of Christian. Doe two months of my life I spent every waking hour that I could here.

The very thought of Christian and what he looked like all those years ago brings silent tears to my eyes. To make matters even worse for me right now I'm standing right in front of my dad's ICU room and it's the same room Christian was in. God sure has a sick sense of humor.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I open the door and my eyes, and there he is, laying in the same bed, same spot, and hooked up to the same monitors that Christian was. I walked to the bedside and sat down in the chair and took my father's hand.

"Daddy" I cried. "I love you so much"


	16. Chapter 16

**Only reason why I am posting this chapter tonight is because one, you all asked so nicely. And two because I was called into work tonight and won't be home until 5 in the morning and the last thing I'll want to see if a computer screen. So please forgive me if there are any mistakes haven't got the time to proofread for any. Please don't forget to leave a review. Love you all.**

 **APOV**

It's been hours since I've been sitting here in the chair next to my father. Still holding his hand. The reality of it all has finally sunk in. Tears once again escape, and I can't stop them even if I wanted too. I try my hardest to regain control of my sobs, but I think its best right now to just let it all out.

Sometime later I wake up. I must have cried myself to sleep. Looking out the window I see that it's dark out. I think it's time I head over to my father's house and get settled in. He's going to be like this for a few days. I grab ahold of the bed rails and try to stand. My legs feel like pins and needles.

 **GPOV**

After my shift ended this afternoon I took a slow drive home. I needed to decide if I was going to tell Christian about Ray or not. I might as well be the one to tell him, he'll find out one way or another.

 ***Ring* *Ring* *Ring***

"Grey" My son barks into the phone.

"Christian, its mom. Do you have a minute? There's something I need to speak to you about"

"Of course. What's the problem?" Here goes nothing.

"Christian its Ray. He was in an accident early this morning"

"What! Why didn't anyone call me sooner?"

"Calm down sweetheart. As of right now Ray is stable. They have him in a medically induced coma"

"I'm sorry mother. Has anyone told…?" Christian goes silent for a moment. "Has anyone called Ana?"

"Yes. Dr. Edwards was the one who called her the moment Ray was brought in. She's at the hospital with him" I waited for a reply from Christian, but instead the phone went dead.

Crap, crap, and double crap. I knew this was going to happen.

"Carrick, I'm going to need a drink, and you better make it a double"

 **CPOV**

I hung up on my mother as soon as I heard her say that Ana was at the hospital. Rude of me I know, but I nearly stopped breathing knowing that Ana is in Seattle. I haven't seen her in 6 years.

My breath hitches again when I start wondering what she looks like now. Does she still look the same? Does she still smell the same? Does she still think of me? I have to see her. I need to see her. Now here comes the 'What if's'

What if, she's with someone else? What if, she's married? When it came to Ana Ray would never indulged in that sort of information with me.

I need to pull myself together. I want to go now to the hospital and see her, but it's late. It's going to have to wait until morning.

"Taylor" I call out. In lighting fast speed he's in my office.

"Yes Sir?"

"I need you to do me a favor. I need one of your men to follow someone for me" I know I should be doing this, but I feel that it needs to be done.

"Sir?" He questions.

"I know this is a strange request. This person…." I pause. "This person used to be a friend of mine. More than a friend actually"

"Alright. Does this person have a name, Sir?"

"Her name is Anastasia Steele. She's Ray Steele's daughter" A light bulb goes off in his head.

"I understand. I can have Sawyer be pointed as her security detail"

"Good. I want a report on everywhere she goes or does. Also you must inform Sawyer that he mustn't be spotted"

"Yes Sir, not a problem. Sawyer is one of my best men I have. Anything else?"

"No that's everything Taylor. Thank you"

And just like that Taylor takes his leave out of my office. I don't know why I'm doing this. *Sigh*

 **APOV**

The next morning I wake up to the sound of my alarm. I can't believe I managed to sleep a full 8 hours. I haven't done that in years. Getting out of bed I go right to the bathroom. I turn on the hot water to the shower and start to under while I wait for the water to get hot.

It feels so nice to wash away the past 24 hours. Finished, I get out of the shower and begin to dry. Out of my overnight bag I grab some clothes and put them on. Nothing special just a pair of jean and a t-shirt. After slipping on my flats I grab my keys and my phone and go outside to my car. I notice that there is a black SUV parked only a few house down from my father's house. I don't remember seeing it last night when I got home. I wonder who it belongs too. It's too flashy for this neighborhood.

I shrug my shoulders and get into my car.

It doesn't take me long to get to the hospital the traffic was rather light today. I managed to find myself a decent parking spot not too far from the main entrance. Entering the main entrance to the hospital I'm greeted by a friendly elderly woman at the information desk.

"Good morning. How can I help you" She smiled.

"I need a pass"

"The name?"

"Raymond Steele. He's in room 3 of the ICU" She type my father's name into her computer. She takes a pink piece of paper and stamps it.

"Here you are" She hands me the pass. "You can take those elevators over there to the tenth floor" She points.

"Thank you" I smile.

As I'm waiting near the elevator I notice a man dressed in all black standing off in the distance. He's just standing there looking down at his phone. Maybe he's a coroner waiting for a body. This is a hospital after all.

When the elevator opens I get in and push for the tenth floor. Just before the doors close, the guy dressed in black stops the doors and gets in. He looks over to the rows of buttons but doesn't push any. Maybe he's going to the tenth floor too.

When we reach the tenth floor he waves for me to step out first. I do, than he does as well. He turns the corner and is out of my sight.

Opening the double doors to the ICU I bump into Grace who was leaving.

"Grace, hi"

"Good morning Ana. How are you? Did you sleep ok?"

"I'm good. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to check on your father"

"How's he doing?"

"He appears to be stable, which is a good thing. I read over his charts quickly, and I think they may bring him out of the medically induce coma sooner than they planned" She smiles.

"That's amazing. Dad was always a fighter. Thank you Grace for checking in on him. It truly means a lot to me"

"You're welcome dear. Your family" Another smile.

Grace gives me a hug before she leaves. I wave her goodbye as she walks into the elevators.

Walking towards my father's room I get this shiver that runs down my spine. That's odd. I try to shake it off. It doesn't seem to want to leave. When I open the door to my father's room there's a man standing looking out the window across from my dad's bed. He hasn't turned around so he must not have heard me come on.

"Excuse me. Can I help you?" I ask. He turns around slowly, and I'm met with a pair of gray eyes. Gray eyes I haven't seen in 6 years. Christian.

"Ana"

 **CPOV**

I'm standing at the window in Ray's room. I've been staring out of it for a while now. My mother came and checked in on Ray. I feel this strange pull at my heart causing a shiver to go down my spine. I heard the doorknob turn and the door open, but I didn't bother to turn around I figure it's just a nurse. Then I hear it. A voice I haven't heard in over 6 years. A voice of an angel.

"Excuse me. Can I help you?"

"Ana"

"Christian"

"Hey" Really _Grey? You haven't seen this woman is over 6 years and the first thing you say to her is Hey?_ There are so many other things that I wish to say, but I can't. There she is, beautiful as ever.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I heard about Ray, and wanted to see him" She looks over at her father and smiles. I'm not sure if that smile is for me or Ray.

"Oh. I'll leave you alone then" Shit. I don't want her to go. She just got here. _Think of something Grey, and quick._

"No you stay. I was just about to leave anyways" What _? No you weren't._

"Oh, alright" She gives me a weak smile. She has yet to look me in the eyes. So I take it as my cue to leave. She light brush against me as she walked to the chair at the side of the bed. I felt it. That spark.

"Um Ana" I pause. She looks up at me. "I'm sorry about Ray"

"Thank you Christian"

 **APOV**

Christian leaves without saying another word. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I can't believe I just let him walk out like that. I should have asked him out for coffee. It's been 6 years after all. I'll say one time thing time sure has been good to him. He's even sexier than I remember. His eyes are more intense, his muscles are more pronounced, and his lips. Oh god, his lips looked so soft.

I want to run after him so badly, but I have no clue what I would even say to him. Well, there is only one person I know that is ready, willing and able to give me the advice I'm looking for, Kate.

 ***Hey Kate, It's Ana**

 ***Hey Steele, how's your dad doing?**

 ***He's fine, listen I need to talk to you, can I come over later**

 ***Sure, is 3:00 good for you?**

 ***Yes that's fine see you at 3 xoxo**

As I put my phone back in my purse there's a light knock on the door and who I assume is a doctor walks in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. Are you Anastasia Steele?"

"Yes. Can I help you with something?"

"I'm Dr. Johnson. I'll be attending to your father for the remainder of his time here in the ICU. Is there anything you would like to know while I'm here doing my rounds?"

"How's he doing?" I ask.

"Well we did a series of x-ray's and tests this morning, along with some blood work. Everything has come back normal. The surgery that was performed on your father when he was brought in was a success. The surgeon was able to find the artery that was casing the internal bleeding and repaired it. I won't lie it was touch and go from what I have read in the report, but in the end it turned out fine. Later tonight we will be bringing him out of the medically induce coma. Hopefully by morning he should be awake"

"That's-that's….Oh my god, that's amazing. Thank you so much" I jump up from my chair and hug Dr. Johnson.

"If you would like, you are more than welcome to come tonight and be here for it. The amount of time it takes for someone to wake up varies on the person. He could wake up right away or several hours later"

"Yes. I'll be here. Thank you again Dr. Johnson" He nods his head and gives me a delightful smile before walking out the room. When the coast is clear I begin to do a little happy dance in the middle of the room. Maybe this time tomorrow he'll be awake.

A thought comes to me. I might as well go out and do my running around now because later tonight I'll be spending all my time right here in this chair. With that being thought I grab my things and leave the room.

Before I left the hospital I stopped at the gift show in the main lobby and picked up a stuffed animal for little Ava. She's only a few months old, but she's my niece and Aunts are allowed to spoil their nieces.

Arriving at Kate and Elliot's house I noticed a black SUV parked in the driveway. I'm almost 100% positive I have seen this SUV before. Hmm… I don't remember where I've seen it before I just know that I have.

I make my way to the front door and ring the doorbell. Kate and Elliot has always told me I never need to knock or ring I can just walk in, but with those to freak balls you never know what you'll walk in on.

"Ana banana, look at you, you look amazing" Elliot says, after opening the door.

"Thanks Elliot" I smile. "You don't look so bad yourself," I tell him. The last time I've seen Elliot was at his and Kate's wedding.

"Come in. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Sure I'll take a glass of water. Where's Kate?"

"Um…uh…She's upstairs getting Ava," Elliot said nervously.

"I can't wait to see that little munchkin. I've missed her so much"

"I bet she misses you too. So are you staying for dinner?"

"Of course. What are we having?"

"Burgers on the grill. Trust me I've improved my skills since I was younger" He chuckles. Last time I seen Elliot cook on a grill he nearly burnt his parents' house down.

As we walk further into the house I ask, "Elliot, when did you and Kate get a new SUV?"

"You mean the one in the driveway? Um yeah, that's not mine. It's…." He bites the inside of his cheek.

"Mine" A velvet like voice comes from the staircase. Elliot gives me an innocent look.

"Ana!" Kate screams as she walks over to me with Ava in her arms. She wraps her arms around me and whispers, "I'm sorry. I should have told you he was coming" I hug her back and whisper back, "It's ok. I wish you would have told me before I go here though"

Letting go of Kate I decided to make the first move. After all it's been 6 years and I'm the one who ran away.

"It's nice to see you again Christian" Oh boy was it ever good seeing him again. He's no longer wearing his suit that he wore at the hospital this morning. Instead, he is wearing a pair of old washed out jeans and a white t-shirt that leaves nothing to the imagination.

"Likewise" He nods.

"Who wants to help me get dinner started?" Kate asked.

"I'll help"

In the kitchen Kate puts Ava in her baby swing and we start to work on dinner. Bending down in the refrigerator to get the things we need for a salad I hear someone clear their throat behind me. I jump up.

"I'm sorry Anastasia. I didn't mean to scare you" He apologizes to me. "Elliot asked me to grab a couple of beers for him and me"

I reached back inside and grabbed a few bottle of beer and handed them to Christian. As he took them out of my hand his index finger gently grazed mine. That spark that we had 6 years ago was still there. Though this time it was much stronger than I have ever felt. Our eyes locked for a brief moment. That told me he felt it too. "Thank you Anastasia" He said sweetly with a smile before leaving the kitchen.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me," Kate said waving her hand in front of her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh no you don't Steele. I've seen that look before. That was the same look you both gave each other the first day you two met" I shrug my shoulders and continue prepping everything for dinner.

"Ana, you remember the time when Christian and Elliot wanted burgers?" How could I forget? It was the first time either one of them had ever used a grill. The two of them went out and bought the cheapest charcoal grill they could find, alone with five bags of charcoal and ten bottles of lighter fluid.

"Oh my god" I started laughing. "I remember that. Neither one of you knew what you were going, but you insured us that you could handle it. That was until Elliot emptied the 3rd bottle of lighter fluid on the charcoal" Now both Kate and I are in a rip-roaring laughing fit.

"Then Christian lit the match and threw it in. "POOF" I think it took Elliot over a month to grow his eyebrows back," Kate added. The two of us laughed so hard we almost pissed our pants. Because of our laughing Ava started to cry, but before she had the chance to even get to her I was picking her up and holding her in my arms.

Just then Elliot and Christian walked into the kitchen. "Everything ok in here?" Elliot asked.

"Yes. Ana and I were just talking about the first time you two tried to use a grill," Kate tells Elliot as she walks over to him and wrap her arms around his neck and begins kissing him.

"Uh…let's go outside Ava. You don't need to see how you we're conceived" I say jokingly to Ava while walking out of the kitchen.

Christian follows behind and says, "I don't think we'll be eating anytime soon," He laughs.

"Can you blame them? They're in love. It's hard to keep your hands off each other when you're in love," I tell him. His face suddenly changes.

"We were in love" His whispered. I quickly look away from him as I feel my eyes start to water and a lump start to form in my throat.

"I-I…" I stutter. I bite my lip and hold my breath and wait until the lump is gone and my eyes are dry. "Um I better go break them up. I need to be back at the hospital by 9"

"Why so late? Doesn't visiting hours end at 8?"

"After you left a Dr. Johnson came in and explained to me that all the tests and scans came back normal. They're going to take him out of his induced coma. He wasn't sure how long it'll take, but he offered me to be there"

"So you're going to be there, all night, alone"

"I won't be alone. My dad will be there," I say jokingly trying to lighten the air. He doesn't find it funny.

"I don't think you should be alone Anastasia"

"It's ok Christian. I'm used to being alone," I say softly before walking back into the house. In the kitchen Elliot is helping Kate with the food.

"Hey Ana. Everything ok?" Elliot questions.

"Yeah" I nod.

"OK! Who's ready to eat?" Said Kate rubbing her hands together.

During dinner I hardly even look at Christian. He and Elliot have been in deep conversation about something and since it's none of my business I don't pay attention.

"Ana what's going on with you and Christian? Everything was fine before you went outside with Ava, and now it's like….I don't know"

"Don't worry about it Kate"

"Ana when it comes to you I always worry. You're my sister"

"Thanks Kate"

When dinner was over I helped with the cleanup. It was getting close to 7 o'clock and I wanted to shower and change into something more comfortable before heading to the hospital. I said my goodbyes to Kate, Elliot, and Ava. When it came time to say goodbye to Christian I was hesitant at first but managed to utter the words "Goodbye"

I went home took a shower and put on a pair of sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. On the drive to the hospital I replayed everything from this afternoon. The comment he made about how we were in love killed me. Then I can't believe I said what I said to Christian. About being used to being alone. God I feel like such an ass right now.

Pulling into the overnight parking lot of the hospital I get out of my car and take my small overnight bag out of the back seat. The nurses smile at me as I walk through the ICU to my dad's room.

I've only been in his room for less than fifteen minutes when there's a knock on the door. The door opens revealing Christian.

"What are you doing here Christian?" I ask.

"I told you Anastasia. You shouldn't be alone"


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm very sorry for not posting sooner. I've been extremely busy with work. I hope you all can understand. Well the good news is I have off today bad news is I have to work at my other job from noon until close. So you most likely won't be getting another chapter from me until tomorrow afternoon. Please don't forget to leave a review.**

 **APOV**

"Christian…" I begin, but soon get cut off by another knock on the door. Dr. Johnson.

"Evening" Dr. Johnson said to me, and then looked at Christian. "I'm sorry I don't believe we've met"

"I'm sorry. This is Christian, he's a friend of my father's," I inform the good doctor, leaving out that fact that Christian was my high school sweetheart. My comment doesn't go unnoticed by Christian and he shoots me a look of hurt.

"It's nice to meet you"

"Likewise" Christian replies.

"Alright, in a few short minutes we're going to start weaning your father off the Propanol slowly. The dose he is on is relatively low as it is"

"How soon do you think it'll take before he wakes up then?" I ask.

"It all depends on how his body reacts. He could wake within the first hour, or until it is completely out of his system" Dr. Johnson starts pressing some buttons on the IV machine and lights begin to flash.

"Now we wait. A nurse will be in every hour to lower the dosage even more. If you start noticing any changes press the call button for the nurse"

"Thanks you" The doctor takes his leave and I go stand next to my father's bed. I'm hoping that he'll wake up right away, but I know it doesn't work like that.

In the corner of the room is an oversized hospital chair that can fold out into a makeshift bed. Christian has already made himself at home and is now sitting on it with his phone in his hands typing away.

"I can feel you staring at me Anastasia" He looks up at me.

"Why are you here?" He sighs. He puts his phone down on the armrest.

"I told you this already. You shouldn't-"I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you the first time, but why" He stands up from the chair.

"Because I fucking can Ana. Don't you get it?" He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, yanking at the ends. "Let's just stop this and get comfortable. We're going to be here for a while" Christian sits back down and begins to type again on his phone. I roll my eyes and say,

"Fine" I begin to slowly pace the floor. I'm not pacing because I'm waiting for my dad to wake. I'm pacing because it helps me think. I'm thinking of how much more time I'm going to need off of work.

"Why are you pacing the floor?" Christian asks.

"It helps me think"

"And what do you need thinking about?"

"I'm thinking how much more time I'm going to need off from work. When my dad wakes up and after he's discharged from the hospital he's still going to need a lot of help around the house. I'm not sure if I'll be able to get that much time off from work"

"Where do you work?"

"What, don't you know already?"

"No Anastasia I don't. Ray never discussed your personal life with me"

"Oh" I bite my lip. "I work at Barns and Noble" He starts to laugh. "What's so funny?" I ask.

"You're kidding me right? You have a degree in English literature and you're working at Barns and Noble"

"Not everyone can be a CEO of a multibillion dollar company, Christian"

"That was your dream Ana. You wanted to own your own publishing house"

"You remember that?" I say shocked. I can't believe he remember that.

"I remember everything you have ever told me Anastasia" He looks straight at me. "Why did you have to leave Ana. We could have worked things out"

"Christian I-"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up" He looks away. "I brought my laptop. Why don't we watch a movie to help the time pass quicker?"

"Sure" I shrug. "What movies you got?"

"I have a few. Mostly Kevin Costner movies. I remembered how much you liked him" He smiles shyly. He pats the small space next to him, inviting me to take the spot. I don't know why, because I know I shouldn't, but I take the spot next to him.

"Isn't your girlfriend going to wonder where you are?" I ask.

"I don't have a girlfriend at the moment. What about you? Is your boyfriend going to be ok that you're going to be away for a while?"

"I'm in the same boat you are. I don't have a boyfriend at the moment"

"Really?" He almost sounds excited to hear I'm not with anyone. Truth be told, I haven't dated anyone since Christian.

"Yes. So what's it like being the big bad Christian Grey?" Trying to change the subject.

"It's all for show. I'm still the same person I was six years ago. How does Robin Hood sound to you?"

"Ok" He opens a file on his laptop and double clicks, and the movie starts. I had to shift myself closer to Christian in order to be able to hear the movie. I could feel the warmth of his body radiating off of him.

An hour and fifteen minutes into the movie I'm swooning over Kevin Costner's butt. Christian lets out a low growl and shakes his head. Same thing he used to do when we would watch this movie back when we were dating. I nudge him lightly with my elbow.

While we continue to watch the movie a nurse comes in and does the same thing Dr. Johnson did to the IV machine. Before she leaves the room she tells us that she just lowered the dosage a few more milligrams. We thank her and continue to watch our movie.

A few tears fall when it's time for Maid Marian to leave Robin Hood's camp. Christian puts his arm around me and pulls me closer to him. I take a deep breath and breathe in Christian's scent. His smell is still intoxicating to me. So intoxicating that I find myself drifting off to sleep in his arms, and I swear just before I'm completely asleep I could hear Christian whisper that he still loves me.

Sometime in the early morning I'm woken up by one of the nurses who came in to lower the dosage once again, and check his vitals. I was still wrapped in Christian's arms with my head laying on his chest.

I slowly lift my head off of Christian, trying my hardest not to wake him.

"Is everything ok?" I ask the nurse.

"Yes, everything is fine. Your father now is completely off the Propanol. I'm sorry to have waken you. I tried to be as quite as I could not to wake you and your husband" My cheeks warm when she called Christian my husband. Over the years I have dreamt about Christian and I being married and having children, but now they are more like nightmares because I know it'll never happen. I ruined my chances of that ever happening the day I ran away.

"He's just a friend," I said sadly.

"Friends don't talk in their sleep of how much they love each other" She smiles and I blush.

She takes her leave. Instead of going back to the chair with Christian I go to my dad's bedside and start talking to him. "Dad if you can hear me please wake up. I miss you so much. Please daddy if you wake up I'll move back to Seattle and take care of you. Please, daddy wake up" The tears start to flow my body starts to shake. Suddenly I feel warm hands on my arms.

"Shh. Baby, don't cry. He'll wake up soon. I promise" I turn around to face Christian. He embraces me in a hug and rests my head on his chest. After a few minutes like this he lifts my chin with his hand to have me look at him. He lowers his head and as his soft lips brush mine a small groan can be heard behind us. We both quickly turn our heads and see my father eyes start to twitch. He's waking up.

"Dad?" Christian lets go of me.

"Ray, it's Christian. We're here. Ana and I are here Ray. I'll go get the nurse" Christian walks out the room and a few minutes later the nurse walks in with Christian behind her.

"Your husb- I mean friend said your dad is starting to wake. Is that correct" I shake my head.

"Yes. His eyes are twitching and we've heard him moan slightly too"

"That's good. It's a start. It may still take several more hours before he is fully awake" I give her a nod. I walk over to the chair and sit down in a huff. Christian joins me.

"You alright?" He asks.

"I think so. I'm just thinking about a few things," I tell him. What I'm thinking about is that night at the coping together gala. The things Elena said to me about Christian. The type of lifestyle he was into. Does he still partake in that stuff? Does he still have those needs?

"Christian, can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

 **CPOV**

"Are you still into that lifestyle? I mean I remember that night, you said you didn't need it"

"I was" She frowns. "After you left I thought it was what I needed. I became a Dom so that I could be in full control"

"Full control?" She asks.

"Yes, control. Having women do what I tell them to do, to please my every need. But in the end I finally realized it wasn't what I needed" What I needed was her, and to be loved by her. No one has ever loved me they Ana loved me.

"So you stopped. You're not…what did you call yourself?"

"A Dom"

"So you're not a Dom anymore?"

"No I'm not"

"Was it hard? I mean to quit cold turkey like that?"

"Yes it was. But it made me a better man. In the beginning I started to become cold and distant with my family. They started to notice the way I changed and someone confronted me about it"

"Do you miss it?" Not as much as I've missed you.

"Sometimes" I say lowly. She nods her head.

For about an hour we continue to talk about our lives. We both fill each other in on what has happened over the last six years. I tell her how I ended up starting my company by borrowing the $100,000 from my father. She went on to tell me about her life in Portland.

It felt good talking to Ana. Like old times. We even started talking about Elliot, Kate, and Ava. We have both missed so much over the past six years. Around 5:30 in the morning Ana started to fall asleep. She curled her body up next to me. Resting her head once again on my chest with her arm wrapped around my waist. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She still smelt the same. Vanilla with a hint of apples. I fought so hard to stay awake, but with her on me like this it brought back so many memories that I let sleep take over.

As I'm sleeping I dream about Ana and me. _We have a beautiful house on the sound, not far from my parents. It's a warm August afternoon. Ana is lying in the meadow just off the side of our house rubbing her stomach. She's pregnant. As I get closer I see a little boy sitting next to her. He couldn't be more than two years old. He has beautiful blue eyes just like Ana's, but his smile. His smile is all mine. That's when I realize he's my son. My son. I'm a daddy. His daddy. He gets up from his spot next to Ana and runs over to me screaming "Daddy!" He takes my hand and walks with me and tells me to sit down next to mommy. "Hello Mrs. Grey" I hear myself saying to Ana. We're married._

I wake up from my dream. I know what I need to do now. I need to win Ana back. I don't care how long it'll take me. If it takes me forever, then so be it. I know she is the one I'm meant to be with. She is my life. My one and only.

I look down and see that Ana is still fast asleep. I smile and kiss her once again on the top of her head. I look over to Ray and to my surprise he is awake and smiling at the two of us.

In a raspy voice Ray says, "You two are meant for each other. Do whatever it is you need to do Christian"

"I will Ray, I will"

"She needs you, just as much as you need her"

"Thank you Ray"


	18. Chapter 18

**APOV**

I'm not sure, but I think I might be dreaming. I swear I hear my dad and Christian talking to each other. I slowly open my eyes and look up and see Christian staring at me with loving eyes. He has a stunning smile displayed on his lips.

"Good morning Annie" I freeze when I hear my dad's voice from behind me. Christian's smile grows even bigger. I turn my head so fast that I nearly get whiplash and see my father sitting up in bed with a smile on his face as well. I push myself off of Christian and run over to the bed wrapping my arms as good as I can around my dad.

"Oh daddy" I cry out and squeeze him even tighter.

"Careful kiddo. You don't want to break me anymore than I already am"

"I'm sorry" I let go and wipe the tears from my eyes. "Dad what happened?"

"Well from what I can remember I was on my way to the store to pick up a few things that I needed for my fishing trip. I was stopped at a red light after it turned green I started on the gas. I was half way into the intersection when a car came speeding out of nowhere and hit the driver's side of my car. That's the last thing I remember before blacking out"

"I nearly died when the hospital called me. All I could think about was losing you" I started to cry.

"Annie, I'm not going anywhere" He picked up my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I know. I was scared. I already lost one parent; I didn't want to lose another. I hardly ever left your side. The only time I went home was to eat or sleep"

"Home? You drove back and forth to Portland. Annie that's not wise"

"No" I shake my head. "I stayed at your house, and I'm going to stay there with you until you're fully recovered"

"What about your job, Annie?"

"You're more important than a stupid job at a book store. Besides, maybe I'll move back to Seattle and finally get a chance to put my degree to good use"

"Really?" Christian asks, staring at me who is now on the other side of my dad's hospital bed.

"Maybe. I'm not sure yet"

"Annie, I would love to have you back home with me. Or at least somewhere close by" My dad smiles widely at the thought of me moving back to Seattle. Maybe it might be a good time for me to move back here. I can always ask for a transfer, or find a better job, and I'll be able to see Kate more often and spend time with Ava.

A yawn escapes from Christian's mouth. He must have not gotten any sleep. "Christian you should go home and get some sleep. I got things covered here" And I start to yawn myself.

"You both look as if you could use some proper sleep," My dad says.

"I'm fine dad. It's nothing that a cup of coffee can't fix"

"Annie, look at me. I'm not going anywhere at the moment. Go home and get some sleep. Once your rested, take a shower, then come back and visit me"

"Alright fine, but I'll be back in a couple of hours. I promise. While I'm gone you better get your rest too" My father nods his head. I gather up my things and give my dad a kiss on the cheek, and tell him I love him before I leave.

Getting to the elevator I push the call button and wait for it to arrive. When it does I step inside and press from the lobby. Just as the doors are about to close a hand reaches in causing the doors to reopen and Christian steps in.

"I thought you were staying longer with my dad?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure ray had everything he needed before I left"

"That was nice of you" The elevator reaches the main lobby.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around sometime" I wave my goodbye and begin to walk through the lobby to the main exit.

"Ana wait" I turn around and Christian is running towards me.

"Everything ok? Did I forget something?" He shakes his head.

"Would you like a ride back to Ray's?" He asks.

"That's sweet Christian, thank you. But my car is right over there" I point.

"Oh" He frowns. "Ok then. I hope to see you around Anastasia" He turns and walks away.

When I make it make to my dad's house I'm completely exhausted. I skip taking a shower and crawl right into bed. I lay there for a little while thinking about if I should move back to Seattle. I know it would mean a lot to my dad and others if I moved back.

I wake up several hours later because my phone goes off with a text message from Kate.

 **Haven't heard from you in a while. How's your dad? -K**

 **He's good. The weaned him off the Propanol through the night and he is now awake. –A**

 **That's awesome. By any chance did Christian show up last night? –K**

 **Yes he did. How did you know? –A**

 **Well after you left, he wasn't far behind. I had a feeling that he would. So what did the two of you do? –K**

 **Not what you're thinking we did. SMH we watched a movie, dozed off, woke up, talked some, doxed back off, then woke up again to my dad awake. –K**

 **So the two of you are at least friends right? –K**

 **I guess you can say that. –A**

 **Good. Who knows, maybe one day the two of you will get back together. –K**

 **We're both from two different worlds now Kate. I don't think it'll happen. Listen, I skipped my shower when I got home this morning, so I'm going to take it now and head back over to the hospital. I'll call you later tonight. –A**

 **TTYL8R –K**

Freshly showered and dressed, I drive back to the hospital to visit my dad. Entering the room I find him sitting up in bed watching TV. When he finally sees me, he gives me a smile and opens his arms for me to give him a hug. 

"You're looking better. I take it you got some sleep?"

"Yes, I did. I'm feeling much better now. How about you? How are you feeling?"

"Now that you're here. I feel 100%" He smiles lovingly at me.

"Has anyone came in to talk to you?"

"Yes. A Dr. Johnson came in about an hour ago. He informed me of my tests that I was given while in the coma. He said maybe in a week or two I'll be able to go home depending on how well I do in PT"

"That's great!" I think now would be good as any time to tell him what I have decided on the ride over here. "I have more amazing news for you"

"Oh? What is it?"

"I think I'm going to move back home. That is of course if you'll let me stay with you until I can find myself a job and afford my own place" My dad's eyes light up like a Christmas tree.

"Are you kidding me? Of course you can come back home. You know you're always welcome at home Annie"

"Thanks Dad" I lean down and give him another hug. He winces in pain, but tells me he's fine, then kisses me on the forehead.

I spend the rest of the afternoon with my dad watching TV. We talked in between commercials about life and a few other things. When it started to get let we said our goodbyes and I told him I'll see him tomorrow. On my way home I stopped at one of the local burger shops and picked myself up something to eat.

Throwing away the garbage from dinner, I plop down on the couch and call Kate. I'm sure she'll want to hear the news of me returning to Seattle.

 ***Ring* *Ring***

"Hello" She answers.

"Hey Kate, it's me"

"Hey! I've been waiting for your call. How's it going?

"Great. The doctor told my dad that he might be able to go home within a week or two depending on how he does with PT"

"That's awesome"

"Yeah I know. I have some other great news too"

"Oh yeah? What is it? No wait, let me guess. Christian came over while you were sleeping, climbed in bed, and made sweet passionate love to you when you woke up. Now you're pregnant and hitching the first flight out to Vegas and getting married so that the two of you can live happily ever after. Am I right?" I shake my head and sigh.

"Really Kate? Come on"

"I'm sorry, but a best friend can dream can't she. Ok finish what you were saying"

"Yes you can dream. Just not that kind of dream. Ok so, before you rudely interrupted me I was going to tell you that I'm moving back to Seattle," She screams into the phone. I'm betting she is even jumping up and down too. Next thing I hear is the phone being dropped on the floor and Kate screaming for Elliot to get his butt down there.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD ANA!" She screams again. "You don't know how happy you have just made me. HOLY SHIT! I get my best friend back. Oh my god, we need to celebrate. A welcome home party or something"

"I don't know Kate. Dad is still in the hospital. A party is the last thing on my mind right now. I haven't even though of how or where I'm going to put all my stuff. Remember I have a whole house full of stuff, and nowhere to store it"

"Ana, I'm not talking about tonight or anything like that. Maybe this Saturday going out for a few drinks. And as for your stuff, Elliot, and I can help you pack and move everything, you can store it in our garage, or one of the extra bedrooms. We have plenty of room"

"I'll think about it," I tell her.

"Good. Listen Ana, I have to go Ava is crying" I can hear the cries of Ana through the phone. We both say or goodbyes and hang up.

A week and a half has gone by. Everything is going very smoothly for my father. He should be home in a few days, as long as he keeps up the work he is doing. Almost all his bruises are gone.

Kate has been calling me nonstop all morning, and I've been ignoring all her calls. I know why she is calling. It's Saturday and she wants to go out and finally celebrate my return. I blew her off last week Saturday.

Finally after five minutes of my phone ringing off the hook there's silence. I take a sigh of relief and relax. Though it doesn't last long because before I know it, there is someone banging on my front door.

I get off the couch and walk over to the front door and look through the peephole. It's Kate. Geez can't she take the hint that I don't feel like going out. Because I don't feel like listening to her bang on the door for the next hour I open it. She looks pissed.

"Anastasia Rose Steele. I have been calling you all day. Why in god's name haven't you picked up the phone?" What am I her child now.

I shrug my shoulders and say, "Sorry"

"Ana, you canceled last week and you promised you would go out this Saturday"

"I didn't promise anything. I told you I would think about it. I thought about it, and I don't feel like going out tonight" She frowns.

"What! No! Come on! Ana, please. I have Grace watching Ava for Elliot and me. This is the first time in months since Ava's been born that Elliot and I can get out of the house. Pleaseeeeeee" She whines. Oh lord. Here comes the puppy dog eyes, and the pouting of the lips.

I roll my eyes and give in. "Fine. Where would you like to go?"

"Driving" She says.

"Driving?" I look at her confused. Why in the world would I just go driving with the two of them?

"Race car driving silly"

"Race car driving, are you crazy!" She has officially lost her mind.

"Ha! Far from it. This is something Elliot and I have been dying to do for a long time"

"Ok so if this is something you and Elliot want to do why do you need me to go?"

"Because we need a fourth person" She bites her lip.

"Forth person? Who else is going?"

"Christian" She whispers.

"I'm sorry, could you speak up just a little. I could have sworn I just heard you say Christian"

"I did. Elliot felt bad for Christian because he has been really depressed lately"

"Depressed? Why?"

"I don't know you would have to talk to Elliot about that" Why would Christian be depressed? He has everything he could ever want.

"Alright, I'll go"

"Awesome. We'll pick you up around 7. Wear something cute and sexy" She winks. Ugh, what did I just get myself into?

At ten to seven, just as I was putting the finishing touches on my makeup the doorbell rang. "THE DOORS OPEN" I yell. I grab my flats and run out my bedroom. I stop dead in my tacks when I see Christian standing inside my house. Both hands are in his pockets as he looks down at his shoes. The sight of him makes me go weak at the knees. He's wearing a tight black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans with white sneakers. Oh and his smell. Fuck, he smells so good.

"Ana" He says breathless when he notices me.

"Hello Christian. Where are Elliot and Kate?"

"Kate asked me to pick you up"

Of course she did"

"Honestly. She said something about Elliot wanting to take his corvette"

"Yeah that's because there are only two seats. The driver and the passenger" I roll my eyes at the thought of what Kate is trying to pull.

"Ana if you don't want to go…"

"No it's fine. Lead the way Mr. Grey"

I follow Christian outside to his waiting SUV. There is a man with brown/reddish hair dressed in a dark blue suit. If I had to guess his age I would have to say somewhere between 35-40.

"Taylor, I would like for you to meet Ana. Ana this is Taylor my head of security" Taylor raises an eyebrow and almost smirks. Well that's weird.

"It's nice to meet you Taylor"

"It's nice to meet you too Ms. Steele" How does he know my last name?

"Wow Christian, you have your own personal security team. I must say I'm impressed"

"Well when you're the richest man in Seattle, you need someone to always watch your back" The two of us get into the back of the SUV and Taylor closes the door.

Pulling into the parking lot of the racetrack, Kate and Elliot are nowhere in sight.

"They must be running late" Christian says to me.

"Right" I nod.

Christian gets out of the car first and walks over to my side opening the door for me. He extends his hand for me to take and I take it. Electricity shoots through me once again.

"Thank you Christian"

"Your welcome, Anastasia" I give him a smile, and let him lead the way into the complex. When we're inside the smell of racing fuel fills the air. It reminds me of the time my dad took me to Daytona. I think I was about 10 or 11 at the time.

At the counter Christian and I sign in. I keep checking my phone to see if I have any miss calls or texts, but there's nothing.

"I'm sure they'll be here shortly. Why don't we have a drink while we wait?"

"Might as well"

Christian pulls out a stool for me at the bar, and sits down next to me.

"What would you like?" The bartender asks.

"Just water, please. I don't think it would be a good idea for me to have liquor before I go racing"

"I'll have the same," Christian adds in.

"Just water, I don't think it would be wise to have anything strong before we go racing"

Taking a sip of water my phone starts to buzz in my back pocket. I stand quickly retrieving my phone. It's a text from Kate.

 **I'm sorry Ana, Elliot and I would be able to make it. Ava is running a fever. –K**

 **Is she ok? Do you need me to come over? –A**

 **No Grace is on her way over now. I'm so sorry Ana. –K**

 **It's ok. Give her a kiss from me. –A**

 **I will –K**

"That was Kate. She and Elliot won't be able to make it. Ava has a fever"

"I know. Elliot just text me too saying the same. I suppose I should take you back home then" There is a look of disappointment displayed on his face.

I know I may regret saying this…. "I don't need to go home. We could do something else. Maybe go bowling?"

"You want to go bowling?"

"Sure, why not. It could be fun" He's standing there thinking about it.

"Ok, let's go bowling"

 **CPOV**

Taylor drives Ana and me to the nearest bowling alley. Walking in I see all the lights are turned down low and the music is on full blast. There are teenagers running all over the place. At the counter I pay for our lane, and our shoes. Ana goes in search of a bowling ball for herself. I have no idea what the hell I am doing right now. The last time I went bowling…. Shit I can't remember the last time I went bowling.

Ana comes back with a bowling ball in each hand. She hands one to me and asks if it's heavy enough, then places the other one in the holder.

A few minutes later a waitress comes to our lane and asks if we would like something to drink. Ana orders a southern comfort and ginger ale, and I order a rum and coke.

Two hours and ten drinks later, our scores start to show just how drunk we are. Ana has been nonstop giggling and it's killing me. Her giggle has always had a soft spot in my heart. I could listen to it all day.

"Your turn Christian" She slightly slurs as she takes the seat next to me. Her whole body brushes up against me. I get an instant hard on. It takes me a few tried to get up and when I do I stumble my way onto the lane.

I throw my ball and it lands in the gutter. "Fuck. What's wrong with me?"

"Ha-ha, your drunk Christian. That's what's wrong"

"Like you're not" I reply.

"Nope" Popping the P. She stands and carefully and I do mean carefully walks to me and bumps me with her hip.

"Do you mind? I need my space" I throw my hands up and take several steps back. Ana picks up her ball and gets into position. She throws the ball, but instead of it going down the lane in front of her, it flies out of her hand behind her and hits me right in the jewels. I fall to the ground and scream out in pain.

"Holy Shit! Oh my god Christian" She comes running over to me. "I am so sorry," She says, trying to hold in her laughter.

"I'm…Ok…I…Think" I gasp for air.

"I think you should put some ice on it. Let me help you up" All I can do is nod my head.

I try to stand, but my feet fail me. Ana wraps her arms around my waist and try's to help me stand.

"On the count of three Christian tries to stand" Again I nod. "1…2…3" I manage to stand, but still hunched over. With the help of Ana we managed to walk to the front door. Thank fuck for Taylor standing right outside.

"Sir, what happened?" Taylor comes running over.

"I kind of hit him in the family jewels with the ball" Ana starts laughing. "I think *Laughs* I think we need to get some ice on it" Ana is now full on laughing with tears in her eyes.

On the drive to Escala Taylor stopped at Dunkin Donuts and bought us both coffee to help sober us up. I told Taylor I didn't need it, the hit to the balls pretty much sobered me up right away.

Taylor pulls up in front of the elevators so that I wouldn't have to walk far being hunched over the way I am. Ana pushes for the call button and immediately the doors open and we step inside.

"Penthouse" I tell her.

She presses for the penthouse then looks at me when the screen comes to life asking for the code.

"0-9-1-0-8-9" She looks at me with glossy eyes. No doubt she has figured out that the code is her birthdate. Ever since I moved in here the code has always been her birthdate.

 **APOV**

Walking into Christian's apartment I'm stunned. Holy Shit! I don't think I have ever seen an apartment this huge in my life. I'm almost positive I could fit both my father's houses in this place. There are floor to ceiling windows, famous paintings covering the walls, and a grand piano stand next to one of the windows.

There is also a staircase that leads to a second level. This is out of this world. Christian points to the L shaped couch that's off to the right of the living room. Still helping him we walk over and I sit him down with a much ease as I can.

"Where's your kitchen? I'll go get you some ice"

"It's through that door over there," He points.

"Ok. Try not to move, I'll be right back" Getting off the couch I walk over to the door he pointed at. Everything is so….sterile. Hanging on the handle of his stove is a tea towel; I grab it and lay it out on the counter. Next I spot his refrigerator and open the freezer and grab some ice. I wrap the ice in the towel and head back out to the living room.

Just as I walk through the kitchen door to the living room I slam into someone and we both scream and go flying to the floor on our butts.

I hear two sets of footsteps come running towards the kitchen. The first person to arrive was Taylor. Next person is Christian. He wasn't running, but hobbling. I finally manage to look and see who it was I bumped into, and I see that it's a woman. Who is she? Christian whispers something to Taylor, and Taylor gives him a nod and walks away.

"Are you alright Miss?"

"I'm sorry Gail. This is Anastasia Steele, Ana this is my housekeeper Gail Jones. Ana's an old friend of mine from high school"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Steele. Please forgive me for bumping into you and knocking you to the floor"

"Please no. It was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going"

"Nonsenses. Can I get the two of you anything?"

"If it's no trouble I think coffee would be best right now," I ask.

"And for you Ms. Steele?"

"Please call me Ana, and yes coffee would be great"

"Ana" She smiles with a nod. "I'll bring it out when it's ready"

"Thank you Gail," Christian said.

Once again I help Christian back over to the couch. I hand him the towel with the ice and watch as he unbuttons and unzips his jeans. I turn my head and look away as he put the towel with the ice on his manhood.

"I'm sorry I should have told you sooner that I had a live in housekeeper, and that you may end up running into her at some time this evening" Christian said.

"It's ok" Gail walks out of the kitchen with a tray and places it on the coffee table in front of us.

"Will there be anything else Mr. Grey?"

"No I think we are good for the rest of the night Gail, thank you"

"Have a good night Sir" She turns to me "Nice meeting you Ms. Steele"

"Nice meeting you too Gail. Have a good night" She leaves us.

This has been some night. Kate and Elliot ditch us. We go bowling, only to end up drunk and me accidently throwing my bowling ball at Christian nuts. Then slamming into his housekeeper. I think we can officially call it a night.

"I think I should get going" I stand.

"You want to leave?"

"Yeah, it's getting late and I have things I need to do before Monday" His face saddens. I get the feeling that he doesn't want me to leave. Truthfully I'm not really sure if I even want to leave. I had a really great time tonight, and it's bringing back a lot of the old feelings I had for Christian.

"Would you like to catch a movie sometime this week?" He asks.

"I think I would like that Christian" I smile shyly. "Taylor" Christian calls out.

Out of nowhere Taylor comes into the living room. This guy is like a ninja.

"Sir?"

"Anastasia needs a ride home"

"What? Oh, no that's ok I can take a cab"

"No you won't. Taylor will drive you Ana" Christian takes the towel out from his pants and places it on the coffee table and stands. With his pants still unbuttoned, and unzipped he walks over to me.

"Ana I would feel much better knowing that Taylor gave you a ride home"

"Thank you Christian"

We stand there looking at each other for what feels like a lifetime, but I know that it has only been seconds.

"Fuck it" Christian says, before closing the distance between us and pressing his lips to mine. His hand grips the back of my neck and he pulls me even closer to him. Our spark ignites as he deepens the kiss. I feel as if I'm on cloud nine, but soon a storm cloud comes racing in and I begin to remember why I left him in the first place. "You'll never be enough for him" Elena's words start to haunt me, and I break away.

"I need to leave" I feel the tears start to sting.

"Ana?"

"Goodbye Christian" I rush to the elevator where Taylor is waiting. Walking in, I don't turn around. I don't want Christian to see my tears falling. As soon as the doors close I break down. Taylor hands me a tissue and says,

"He isn't what he used to be. He's a changed man, and I know he still loves you"

 **Alright ladies, I have a big favor to ask. I need help with chapter 28. I'm a little stuck on it. If someone is willing to give me a hand with it please PM me and I will send you want I have. I know chapter 28 is chapters away but I need help.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok so I made a mistake. It is chapter 29, not 28. Sorry. Everyone that has asked to help through PM I sent all of you what I had for chapter 29. Take your time I still have 9 chapters to continue to post. I have to work today from 4pm until 4am. If anyone wants to chat I'm free until 3:30. If you've guessed my second job is a bartender, so tomorrow there won't be an update because I'll be asleep most of the day. Then tomorrow night I'm heading over to the buffalo central terminal to help out with candle light tours and a ghost hunt. Again, thank you all so much for your help. You have no idea how much this means to me. Once again don't forget to leave a review for this chapter.**

 **CPOV**

For over a week I've been trying to get a hold of Ana and she isn't answering her phone. Every time I show up to Ray's house it seems as if I have just missed her. I'm sure this all has to do with that kiss. I couldn't help myself. I needed to feel her lips on mine. I needed to know if what we once had was still there, and it was. I could feel it. That spark, it's still there and powerful than ever.

I think I need to pay a visit to my sister in law and find out what it is that I need to do to win Ana's heart back. When it came to Ana I always thought I knew everything there was to know, but I could never hold a candle to Kate. She knows EVERYTHING.

Knocking on the front door to my brother's house. Elliot opens the door and says,

"Hey Bro, we weren't expecting you"

"I know. I'm sorry to show up unannounced like this, but I need to speak to your wife"

"What do you need to talk to Kate about?"

"Um…uh…" I rub the back of my neck.

"I get it. She's upstairs putting Ava down her nap"

"Thanks Elliot" I walk pass Elliot and head up the stairs to Ava's nursery. When I get to the door its wide open and I see Kate rocking on the rocking chair with Ava in her arms.

"Hey" I whisper as I walk into the bedroom.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" She whispers back.

"I needed to talk to you about something"

"Something or someone?" She asks. I had a feeling she knew why I was here. I'm sure she has already spoken with Ana about our kiss.

I think I fucked up again Kate. I know what I did was wrong I shouldn't had kissed her. I couldn't help it though. Kate she was the love of my life. Shit she still is the love of my life. There isn't a day that has gone by in the last 6 years that I didn't think about her. She is always on my mind. I should had chased after her that night" I run my hands through my hair.

"Christian" She sighs. "I understand what you're saying. I do. Believe me when I tell you that she still loves you, but right now she's scared"

"Scared of what?"

"She scared that she is going to end up heartbroken again. She thinks that she isn't good enough for you. Even though I've told her that isn't the case, she still believes it. What you need to do is take baby steps"

"Baby steps?" I question.

"Yes, baby steps. Take things slow. Don't push. Let it just happen"

"Got it. Don't push. Take it slow. It'll happen" She smiles.

"Would you like to hold your niece?"

"More than anything" Kate stands up and hands Ava to me.

"Who would have thought? Christian Grey has a soft side after all," Kate said and I smirk. "I meant what I said Christian. Ana still loves you"

After spending time with Ava I left my brother's house and found myself driving around the city. I don't know where I am going. Two hours later I find myself in my old high school parking lot. It brings back a lot of good memories I've shared with Ana. From the first time I laid eyes on her, to walking her to class every morning, and driving her home. She meant so much to me. She still means so much to me. Fuck it. I need to see her.

Pulling in front of Ray's house I don't know if I should go inside or wait until I see her leave the house.

I've made up my mind and decided to go knock on the door. I stand outside waiting for someone to answer the door after I rang the doorbell. Ana opens the door. She's wearing a pair of very short shorts and a barely there tank top.

"Christian?"

"Ana, hi"

"What are you doing here?"

"I've called, and called. You never answer your phone or return my texts"

"Christian I…"

"Stop. Before you say anything else I just want to say this. I know what I did was stupid. I shouldn't have kissed you like that, and I want to make it up to you. Let me take you to the movies"

"The Movies? Christian Grey, CEO and billionaire wants to go to the movies?"

"There's always a first for everything"

"As friends" No not as friends, as my date, but I'll take you anyway I can get you.

"Yes friends" I agree.

"Ok what day this week do you want to go?"

"Today"

"Today as in later tonight?"

"No" I shake my head. "Today as in right now"

"Right now" She says, surprised. "Don't you have a company to run?"

"I do, but right now I would rather take my friend out to see a movie. I'll buy you those cinnamon gummy bears you like so much" A smile emerges on her face. I knew telling her about those gummy bears would do the trick.

"Ok let's go. Dad I'm going to the movies with Christian" She agrees and yells to Ray that she is leaving.

 **APOV (Next day)**

Christian and I had a really great time yesterday at the movies. Every so often I would catch him staring at me. I would smile back and point his attention back to the big screen. The best part of the movie was when Christian spitted his soda all over the person in front of us. I don't think I have ever laughed so hard in my life. After the movies Christian dropped me back off at home and asked me to go to dinner with him this Thursday. I said yes.

…..

It's Thursday morning and I wake up super excited. There were two reason why I'm this excited. One being that I have a job interview today. After two long weeks of e-mailing my resume and filling out applications to any place that was hiring I finally her back from somebody. And two Christian is taking me out to dinner. For the past couple of day Christian and I have been texting back and forth with each other. He has really opened up and has been showing me that he really has changed.

My interview isn't until noon and its only 9 o'clock so in the meantime I'm going to go downstairs and cook breakfast for dad and me. I still can't get over how well he's been doing. He goes to physical therapy three times a week. He has become a whole new person, and I don't think I have ever seen him this fit in my life.

"That smells good Annie. As much as I wouldn't mind eating just bacon and drinking coffee, what else are we having?"

"Egg white omelet? Sound ok to you"

"Perfect" He smiles. Dad has also been on the health kick too. I'm so proud of him. "So what are your plans for tonight?"

"I'm going out to dinner with Christian"

"That's great. Where's he taking you?"

"He didn't say" I shrug.

"Interesting" He pauses. "Well where ever he takes you I'm sure the two of you will have a wonderful time. I'm sure of it" He winks.

"Dad, we're just friends" He frowns.

"Ana, I need to tell you something. But before you say anything I need you to hear me out first. I'm hoping that this might change your mind about being just friends with Christian"

"Alright" I sit down in the chair next to him. He takes my hand and holds it tightly.

"You remember the weekend of Kate and Elliot's wedding"

"You weren't feeling well that weekend and couldn't make it"

"Right, that's what I told you. The truth is I was fine" I give him a questionable look. Why would he do that? If he was fine, how come he didn't come to the wedding? Kate is like a daughter to him.

"If you weren't sick why didn't you come?"

"Because someone needed my help and as much as I wanted to go this person needed me more"

"Who was it?" Who could have needed my father this badly that he would miss Kate's wedding?

"Christian"

"Christian? Why? Wait, wasn't he away on business? I remember Kate telling me that he was out of the country"

"That's what he wanted everyone to think," Why would Christian do that?

"I don't think I understand. Why would he tell everyone he was away on business when he wasn't? It doesn't make sense"

"Because, Christian came to a point in his life that he realized he no longer wanted to live with the demons inside him. He wanted out of his lifestyle. The lifestyle Elena brought him into. He wanted to be a better man. He needed help and turned to me. I helped him Ana. I helped him remove himself from that lifestyle. We got rid of everything. The room, the whips, and the other things. It was tough on him, but he did it. He did it for you Ana. He did it because he loved you. He still loves you Ana, and I know deep down weather you say it or not I know you still love him. Give him a chance"

I wipe the tears away with the back of my hand. "I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything. Just remember that he loves you"

"I love him too Daddy. I've always have" I'm in full Niagara Falls tears right now.

"I know baby girl. I know you do" My father's arms embrace me in a tight hug. We stay like this for several minutes until my tears stop.

Hours later I'm sitting in the waiting room of one of the publishing houses here in Seattle that I had applied to.

"Anastasia Steele?" A woman with long black hair, brown eyes, and pouty red lips calls out.

"That's me" I stand.

"Afternoon Ms. Steele. I'm Elizabeth Morgan. I'll be conducting your interview today. Please follow me" I follow her down a narrow hallway. Passing several offices until we reach the last door on the left. She takes her seat behind her desk and gestures for me to have the seat in front.

"Please Ms. Steele tell me a little bit about yourself" I begin to tell Ms. Morgan about myself, and then we go back and forth with questions and answers. By the end of the interview she tells me that she'll be in touch. That's one thing I hate. Why can't they just simple say you didn't get the job, or you're not what we're looking for?

Its six o'clock in the evening and Christian will be here in an hour to pick me up for our dinner. I still have no clue where we are going.

 **Can you please tell me where we are going? –A**

 **If I did that it would ruin the surprise. –C**

 **If you can't tell me where we are going can you at least tell me what the dress code is? I don't want to look like a bum at a five star restaurant. –A**

 **No five star restaurant tonight. Dress warm. Jeans and a T-shirt are fine, and bring a sweater in case you get cold. –C**

 **Ok. See you soon. –A**

Thirty minutes later as I'm putting on my sneakers the doorbell rings. I have the biggest smile on my face because I know it's Christian. After talking to my dad this morning I'm no longer afraid of ending up with a broken heart.

"Annie, Christian's here for you," My dad yells up the stairs.

"I'll be right down" I finish tying my shoes and run out my bedroom. Running towards the kitchen I hear my dad and Christian talking. It's muffled so it's hard to hear what they are saying. Walking into the kitchen both my dad and Christian clear their throats and nod at each other with smirks on their faces.

"Hey!"

"Hey. You ready to go?"

"Yeah"

"Annie I was just telling Christian about the job interview you had this afternoon. How did it go?"

"You know. Don't call us we'll call you"

"What company was it for?" Christian asked.

"S.I.P" Christian takes a moment. He appears to be thinking about something. Soon, he is brought back to reality with my father saying,

"You two have a good time at dinner tonight"

As Christian and I walk out of the house I notice that Taylor isn't there standing next to Christian's car.

"How come your security isn't with you? Or is he hiding?"

"I gave Taylor the night off. Tonight it's just you and me"

"That was nice of you. Do you do that often?"

"No" He opens the car door for me.

"Oh. So are you going to tell me where were going?"

"Nope, but I promise you, you'll like it" He playfully grins. It's been a long time since I've seen Christian smile like that.

 **CPOV**

The drive to the marina was short. Ana gives me a weird look when I park the car next to the dock.

"Why are we at the marina Christian?"

"To have dinner"

"But why here? There isn't a restaurant in site"

"That's part of the surprise Anastasia" I wink at her.

"Christian I'm confused" I don't say anything. I just hold her hand and walk her over to the docks where my boat is waiting for us. At my boat we stop. Her eyes widen and she smiles.

"We're going on your boat?" She bites her lip.

"Yes. Come, dinner is waiting for us"

"Wait, we're having dinner here?" I nod. I help her on. She takes her hand away from mine and starts to walk around. She traces her finger over the polished wood as she walks.

"Would you like a tour?"

"Please" She replies.

 **(I don't know very much about boats. So please forgive me if I get anything wrong)**

I start the tour in the main living area. Next I show her the guest cabins, the small kitchen, bathrooms, and so on. The last stop is the master bedroom.

"This is the master bedroom, and beyond that door over there is the bathroom" Ana walks over to the bathroom to have a look inside. Almost instantly her face pales when she sees the picture I have of us back in high school. I was giving her a piggyback ride. The two of us we're smiling like we didn't have a care in the world. Why would we. We were in love.

Her eyes become glossy. I think I should have had someone remove it before we got here.

"Why don't we set sail? Then we can have dinner" She nods, and places the frame back where it was, and follows me to the front.

Christian are you sure you know how to drive this thing?"

"Just relax and enjoy. I can handle this. I know everything there is to know"

When there isn't land or city lights in sight I kill the engine and drop anchor. It's always so peaceful out here. And to be out here, alone, with Ana, makes it even better.

 **APOV**

Dinner was amazing. We had bay scallops severed over mushroom risotto. The white wine Christian picked was perfect as well.

"Dinner was amazing Christian, thank you"

"I'm glad you liked it. Would you like some dessert?"

"Please" Christian gets up from the table and walks into the kitchen. When he comes back he is holding a plate with a very large slice of cake.

"I'm sorry Ana. We're going to have to share. It appears that Elliot must have been here" He shakes his head. He hands me a fork and we both dig in.

"There's only one piece"

"Oh lord this is so good" I moan. Christian chuckles. Next thing I know he has a serious look on his face and brings his thumb up to my mouth and wipes away a small amount of frosting that's at the corner of my mouth.

He takes his thumb and sucks the frosting off. That just caused the floodgates to open right in my panties. Holy hell!

"I think we should start heading back now" He says, and gets up from the table taking the plate with him. What! You can't just do that then walk away. He needs to get his ass back here and let me taste that fucking frosting on his tongue.

I stand from my seat and storm after him. On my way to find him I ask myself what I'm going to say or do when I get to him. Should I just grab him by the back of the neck and kiss him? Or should I just admit that I still love him, and that I want to be with him. I find Christian at the wheel of the boat.

I sit in the chair next to him and watch as he turns on the engine. All the lights turn green and the motor turns over and we begin to move. Right as I'm about to get up and say something to him the entire boat jerks hard. The lights start to blink red, the engine turns off, and there's another hard jerk that causes me to fall over"

"Shit! Ana" Christian comes running over to me. "Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine. What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Here let me get you back in the chair" Christian lifts me up and helps me back into the chair. He looks me over, making sure I have no cuts. He goes back to over to the wheel and tries starting the boat again. Nothing.

"I think we lost power," He curses under his breath.

"Lost power? How?" I ask.

"I don't know" He slams his hand down on the wheel. "Stay here. I'm going to check the batteries" He storms off.

Couple of minutes last he comes back with a pissed off look on his face. "All the fucking batteries are dead. We're fucking stuck here"

"Christian calm down. I'm sure the coast guard will find us sooner or later" I try to comfort him.

"I have a feeling this is all Elliot fault"

"Christian I don't think Elliot had anything to do with this. Things like this happen all the time to people. I remember one time dad took me out on his boat and we lost power too. We waited a few hours, then right turning the engine over and it worked. I think we just need to let the batteries recharge. That's all"

"Your right" He sighs.

I excuse myself giving Christian some time to calm down. As I walk into the master bedroom, on the one side table there is a picture of us from high school. I sit down on the bed and stare at it. I don't know how much time has passed, but I get startled when Christian sits down next to me.

"That was a fun day," He said.

"Yeah it was," I said softly in return. His parents went away for the weekend. Kate and I told our dads that we were going to sleep over at the Greys. At first they weren't going to let us, but after we lied to them saying that Christian and Elliot would be away as well checking out colleges, they agreed. Christian and I hardly left his room that weekend.

Mentally right now I'm telling myself not to cry. It's not working. Christian wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him. He nuzzles his face into my neck and says,

"Please don't cry Ana. Please baby" 'Baby' a word I haven't heard him call me in years.

"It's all my fault," I sob harder. "My fault Christian. If I would have just stopped listening to Elena things wouldn't be like this between us. We could be married now, with kids. I ruined everything"

"Baby, it's not your fault. Don't ever think any of this was your fault"

"It is Christian. Don't you see? She told me I would only hold you back. That if I stayed away from you, it would give you the opportunity to start your business"

"Ana listen to me," He says sternly. "It is NOT your fault. Elena was crazy, she was in love with me, and she hated the fact that I wasn't in love with her. I was in love with you. I still love you Ana. I will always love you until my dying day. I love you" He arms tighten around me.

"I love you too Christian. There hasn't been a day that went by that I didn't think about you" He removes his arms, but only to be able to pick me up and place me on his lap.

"I love you," He says. Then kisses me passionately.


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright so, I wasn't going to post a chapter today, but…. Since I love you all so much I decided that I will. It's a short chapter though. I want to thank you all for the help. If I haven't replied back to you via-PM it's because I haven't had a chance to just yet, but I will. Anyways I won't be updating this story for a few days, because one, I worked until 4 in the morning, and two I have only gotten maybe 4 hours of sleep so far.**

 **But I do want to share with you how my night went last night…..LMAO I was proposed to by three different men. Two of the three guys got into a fight with a group of people because they were stealing my attention…lol Then the other guy got into a fight with the same group of people because they were fighting with the other guy, and stealing my attention away from him too…CRAZY! I can't even begin to tell you how many shots were bought for me. And yes, I woke up this morning with the worst hangover ever. But the it was all cured by a yummy breakfast at Bob Evans.**

 **APOV**

Christian picks me up from his lap and lowers me down onto the bed. We manage never to break away from our kiss and we pull at each other's clothes. When were both lying there naked as the day we were born Christian says, "You are so beautiful, Anastasia" And starts to trail feather light kisses down my neck, while his large hands roam over my body.

The feeling of electricity between us is so intense that I can no longer take it. I need him. I need him inside me. "Christian, please" I beg.

"What do you want baby"

"You Christian. I want you. It has always been you" And with my words he spread my legs with his own. Using the head of his erection he slides it through my folds. "So wet baby" Slowly he enters me causing me to wince slightly. It's been six years since I've had sex.

"Christ, Ana. You're so tight, Oh fuck baby" He begins to move slowly.

"Don't stop Christian" I can't begin to tell you how good this feels right now.

"Baby I'm trying, but I don't know how much longer I can last" He slows down even more. I can tell he is trying to control it.

With a superman like move, I'm now on top straddling him. His right thumb makes quick work and it begins to circle over my clit. I feel my orgasm building within me. My walls start to clinch down on his cock and he lets out a sexy as sin moan.

I start to circle my hips, hard, and lift myself up and down on his cock. He presses so hard onto my clit that I explode.

"C-Christian. Oh god, I'm coming. Ah, faster Christian. Oh fuck"

He lets go and I continue to ride out my orgasm while fucking him as hard as I can. Both of his hands move to my backside and he squeezes hard, and then lifts me up enough to slam me down on him. It goes on like this five more times before he screams out his own release.

"FUCK!" He screams. Then calls out my name in ecstasy. My body crashes down on top of him. We lay like this for a while. Both coming down from our sex high. We don't say anything. He only wraps his arms around me and holds onto me for dear life.

I've missed this so much. I've missed him. Before all this I've cried myself to sleep every night blaming myself for leaving the only man I've truly ever loved.

"Ana?"

"Hmmm" I hummed, too tired to speak.

"I love you," He said. "I never forgot about you. I always loved you"

"I love you too Christian. You are the only man I have ever loved" I tell him before closing my eyes again.

"Ana?"

"Yes Christian" I say through a yawn.

"Marry me" Well that woke me up. With his fingers he lifts my chin to look at me. I lock my watery blue eyes on to his gray.

"Marry me, Ana. Grow old with me. We can finally start our life together like we planned all those years ago. Raise little mini Ana's and Christian's" I giggle. "Please, baby. I don't think I could go another day without you in my life. These last six years has been hell for me with you not in them" I lean forward and lightly brush my lips against him and whisper,

"Yes. Yes Christian Grey. I will marry you" His lips crash onto mine. He kisses me hard as if his life depends on it.

"You don't know how happy you have just made me. I love you Anastasia Steele" He lifts my entire body off of him and places me at his side. I watch him twist his body to reach down to something under the bed. His pants? He takes something out of the pocket and says,

"I have something for you" He starts. "Six years ago I told you the next piece of jewelry that I would but you would be for your ring finger. I've kept my word" He opens the light blue box that he had taken out of his pocket and holds it in front of me reviling the most beautiful ring I have ever laid eyes on.

"Christian" I gasp. "It's beautiful" He takes the ring out of the box, holding it between his thumb and index finger and says, "Anastasia Rose Steele, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife"

"Yes" I nod my head and start to cry. With ease he slides the ring on my finger and kisses me. I can't believe Christian just asked me to marry him and I said yes.

 **CPOV**

After all these years, and after everything we have been through, and only being back in each other's lives as I guess you could say friends for a short time, Ana agreed to marry me. I hold her in my arms and promise never to let her go. I meant what I told her, I want to have children with her. I want to start a family with her. And soon. First thing Monday morning I'm going to call a realtor.

"Baby?"

"Hmmm"

"Now that you're my fiancé. When do you think we should set a date?" Spring or early summer would be perfect. It would give us enough time to plane out a wedding.

"Soon Christian" This surprises me.

"How soon are you thinking? Spring?"

"No, I don't want to wait until next spring to marry you Christian. I think we both have waited long enough" I nod my head in agreement.

"Then when baby?" I ask. I need to know what timeframe.

"Tomorrow" She laughs.

"There wouldn't be enough time to plan you a beautiful wedding tomorrow Ana"

"I don't want a big lavish wedding Christian. I just want you"

"And I want you too baby, but think about our family and how they would feel. I'm sure your father would be upset not being able to walk his little girl down the aisle," I tell her.

"I guess you're right. Then when?"

"I'm sure with the help of my mother and maybe even Mia we could plan out a beautiful wedding for us within the next month"

"Nothing too big or fancy. Just family" She states.

"Ok just family" I agree. I wonder if she remembers just how big my family actually is.

We fall asleep holding each other close. I wake up the next morning before Ana. I carefully slip out of bed and head into the kitchen. There are several prepared meals for the two of us thanks to Gail. I pop them into the microwave and wait for them to heat.

Ana walks in wearing my shirt from last night and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning, soon to be Mrs. Grey" She smiles.

"Good morning, soon to be husband" It feels amazing to hear her say that.

"You hungry?" I ask.

"Yes starving" And if right on cue the microwave beeps.

"I take it the batteries had enough time to recharge?" She asks.

"Actually there's something I need to tell you" While we ate our breakfast I explained to Ana that we really didn't lose power. I had the entire thing planned out. Expect for her falling down when the boat jerked forward. She was a little pissed, but soon forgave me and was glad that this happened. I promised I would make it up to her, and I did. Twice.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you all so kindly for waiting. Chapter 29 is coming along nicely thanks to every ones help. I'm hoping to have a new chapter out for A family in bloom by the end of this week or the beginning of next week.**

 **APOV**

It's been a week since that night on Christian's boat where he asked me to marry him. Two days after his proposal Christian hired a moving crew to get all my things from Kate's garage and brought it over to his penthouse. Everything feels so weird, but yet feels so right.

I've spent most of the day today unpacking and tossing out things I no longer need. Gail has been wonderful. She is like a gift from the heavens. Last night I don't know how we did it but she and I ended up a little tipsy while fixing up an office for myself in the library that Christian insisted that I have.

We hung up old photos, and rearranged the furniture. Of course my office is nowhere near as amazing as Christian's, but I don't need all the fancy things he has. I like simple. Always had.

Around five I received a text from Christian letting me know that his business meeting is running late, and that he should be home no later than six.

I go into the kitchen to start preparing dinner, but Gail has beaten me to it. I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to this.

"Good evening Ana" She smiles her sweet motherly smile at me.

"Evening Gail"

"I see that you're cooking dinner already. Is there anything I can do to help?" I ask.

"I'm sorry Ana. I pretty much have everything under control. Would you like for me to get you something to drink?"

"Yes, but just some water. After all the wine we drank yesterday I think I need to give my liver a rest" Both Gail and I begin to laugh. While lightly laughing Gail grabs a glass from the cupboard and pours me my glass of water. Handing it to me, Gail continues to busy herself with cooking dinner.

"Have you and Mr. Grey started to plan for the wedding?" She looks over her shoulder at me.

"Not really. Right now the farthest we have gotten is that it'll be sometime next month. We still haven't told his family yet. We're waiting until this Sunday to tell them"

"I'm sure they'll be over the moon. Not to mention Miss Grey would kill to plan your wedding"

"I think your right" Mia would kill to do it. That's why I'm asking her to lend a hand.

"I'm also positive that Mrs. Grey and your mother will also lend a hand" Hearing Gail mentioning my mother makes my heart sink into my stomach. I've missed my mother so much. She was my rock as a young girl.

"My mother passed away when I was younger" I whisper, and let a few tears fall.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry" She quickly turns off the stove and rushes over to me. She wraps her arms around. "I didn't know"

"I know. I miss her so much," I cry into her shoulder.

"It's ok. Let it out" She pats my back. I cry for a good five minutes before Gail asks if I'm alright now. I nod my head and she says,

"Why don't you go and take a shower. I'm sure by the time you're finished, dinner will be ready and Mr. Grey will be home" I give her a weak smile and nod. She pulls me in for one last hug, and gentle kisses me on the forehead. I've only known Gail for a short period of time, but she reminds me a lot of my mother with her actions, and for that I'm grateful.

Taking my clothes off in the bathroom I look at myself in the mirror. My eyes are red and puffy, and my nose is a little runny.

The shower is feels nice. The water runs down my head to my toes, helping me remove the emptiness that I was feeling just moments ago in the kitchen. Grabbing the bottle of shampoo I squeeze some into the balm of my hands and begin to wash my hair. As the tips of my fingers work their magic in my hair I feel a pair of hand snake around my waist. I scream and turn around. It's Christian.

"Christian you scared me" I place my hand over my heart. "What are you doing home so early? I though you weren't getting home until six?"

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to scare you. The meeting ended sooner than I thought" I wrap my hands around his neck and stand on my tippy toes giving me a kiss before saying, "Well I'm glad your home Mr. Grey"

"I'm glad to be home too future Mrs. Grey" I giggle.

"Mmm, I love that sound" His hands tighten around my waist pulling me closer to him letting me feel his erection. He lets out a moan that sends chills down my spine. My hands run through his hair and tug it lightly.

Christian picks me up and instantly my legs wrap around his waist, and he pins me to the shower wall.

"Christian, I need you," I tell him as his cock grinds into my stomach.

"Baby, I need you too" He replies. In one swift motion he's inside me thrusting hard.

"Ahh…..Christian…..fuck"

"I love you Ana," he whispers

"Oh god Christian, I love you" His thrust become harder, faster, and I can already feel my orgasm starting to build.

"Come for me baby" With his words I explode. Christian gives a few more hard thrust before spilling himself into me.

With my legs still wrapped around him, he lowers us to the floor of the shower. His arms never let go of me. We stay like this until the water begins to turn cold.

Christian kisses my forehead and removes his hands from my body. "Come on, we need to eat dinner"

Christian stands then helps me up. Grabbing one of the fluffy white towels from the warmer he wraps it around me, and then takes one for himself.

He takes my hand and we walk into the bedroom. In the walk-in closet I grab myself a pair of gray sweatpants and one of Christian's white t-shirts.

"My t-shirts have never looks so good"

"Well, you don't look to bad in them yourself"

 **CPOV**

After dinner the two of us relax on the balcony of our penthouse curled up in each other's arms on one of the lounge chairs watching the stars. Life is perfect. I have the only woman I ever truly loved back in my life and in less than a month she'll be my wife. Soon after our wedding I hope that she'll become pregnant with our child.

Before I met Ana it never once crossed my mind about being a husband or a father. That was all thanks to Elena. She told me love was for fools and for the longest time I believed her. That all changed the day Ana walked into my life and showed me that I am capable of love.

"Ana" I whisper. She doesn't respond. Carefully I scoop her in my arms and stand. She is sound asleep. Though she begins to stir the moment I place her down in our bed. I cover her with the blanket and slide into the bed next to her. Wrapping my arms around her and twisting my legs with hers.

I do love my family I was never able to show them they kind of love they we're looking for. For years no one could touch me or hug me it was always a simple pat on the shoulder or a quick handshake. But here I am Ana's head on my chest her arms wrapped around me breathing in my scent as I breathe in hers.

"I love you so much Ana. Thank you for loving me" I whisper softly just before sleep finds me.

The next morning I wake before the alarm. I untangle myself from her and get out of bed. In the bathroom I do my normally routine. After a quick wash I go into the kitchen where I am greeted by Gail.

"Good morning Mr. Grey. Did you sleep well?"

"Morning Gail. Yes, I haven't slept that good in years"

"I'm happy to hear that sir. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Omelet, bacon, and a cup of coffee. Please"

"No problem, and for Ana…..I mean Ms. Steele?"

"It's alright Gail, you can call her Ana. She's still sleeping at the moment, but I'm sure she'll be up soon. So if you wouldn't mind making her the same, but with tea instead of the coffee"

"I'll have everything ready in ten minutes"

"Thank you Gail. I'll be in my office until then"

I'm not sure how long I've been in my office working. There a light knock on my office door before it opens revealing Ana. She's holding a tray with our food on it.

"I brought you your breakfast"

"Baby, you don't have to do that. That's what I have staff for" I tell her.

"I know, I wanted too"

During breakfast we talked about the wedding. Ana ran past me a few ideas she was thinking of about her dress. I told her she could be dressed in a white garbage bag I would still marry her. Besides talking about some of our own weddings plans, Ana informed me that she starts at her new job. Sometime over the course of the week she had gotten the call to be the new assistant editor at S.I.P. As much as I don't want her out of my sight, I know this is something she wants to do. Even though I have explained to her time and time again that she never needs to work a day in her life. She insists that she wants to be able to keep some type of independents. I couldn't be prouder.

 **APOV**

After eating breakfast with Christian in his office I go and take a shower, and get ready for work. I'll admit I'm a little nervous about my new job. I know in the end it'll be worth it. This is something I have always wanted since I graduated college.

Standing in our walk-in closet I pick out a baby blue blouse and matched that with navy blue dress pants. For shoes I grabbed the blue suede heels. With a little makeup I'm ready to go. I leave my hair down and wavy.

Stepping out of the closet Christian is standing there looking at himself in the full-length mirror making sure his suit is in order. He glanced over and me and said,

"You look amazing Anastasia"

"You don't look so bad yourself there hot stuff" He pulls me into him and gives me a kiss. Soon our kiss turns passionate, and before you know we're trying to undress each other.

"Christian if we don't knock it off we're both going to be late for work"

"I don't fucking care" He crashes his lips down on mine again. Somehow, someway I manage to break us apart. "Christian, please. I don't want to be late on my first day"

"Ok" He says, breathless.

"Ok" he says to me and rests his forehead on mine looking deep into my eyes "I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you with me" I smile at his declaration.

Tugging on Christian hand I lead him out of the bedroom. The longer we stay in here the more likely I will let him have his way with me.

Walking down the stairs into the great room, Taylor is standing near the main foyer door waiting for Christian and me. As we get even closer another man walks out of the security office. He is dressed similar to Taylor, but with a black t-shirt under his suit coat. His hair is also a tad bit longer as well.

"Morning Taylor. Did you sleep well?"

"Good Morning ma'am. I did sleep well. Thank you"

"Sir, this is the newest member of our team. Luke Sawyer this is Mr. Grey and his fiancé Ms. Steele. Mr. Grey Ms. Steele this is Luke Sawyer"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sawyer, Taylor has told me great things about you," Christian says with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you Sawyer"

"Sir, ma'am"

"Christian why do you need another security member?" I ask.

"It's not for me baby, it's for you" Why do I need someone?

"Wait, what do you me it's for me?"

"Ana, after this weekend when we make the announcement about out engagement people will go after you to get to me. I can't have that happen. I need you safe. It would kill me if anything would happen to you. Please understand why I'm doing this"

"I understand, but I really don't think I need someone with me 24/7. People might get the wrong idea. Look at JLO, when she got married to Mark Anthony. Everyone thought she was screwing her bodyguard. The body guard he hired for her"

"Ana, please don't fight me on this"

"I'm not fighting you on this Christian. I'm just saying…." He cuts me off.

"Yes you are. Try it out for the day. That's all I'm asking. When you return home later we'll discuss other options"

"Alright" I roll my eyes. I really don't like this idea of having someone follow me all over the place. Not to mention that I'm the daughter of Ray Steele. I know how to protect myself.

The four of us step into the waiting elevator. Taylor stands in front of Christian, while Sawyer stands in front of me. Christian takes my hand into his. I really wish Taylor and Sawyer weren't in this elevator with us right now because the electricity that is running through my body makes me want to take Christian right here, right now. Damn you Taylor and Sawyer. Mental note. Have sex in the elevator.

When the doors open to the parking garage Taylor and Sawyer are the first ones out. They do a quick swipe and give us the all clear. Christian and I walk hand in hand to our waiting SUV's.

"I'll call you around lunch time" He kisses the top of my head.

"Ok" I smile weakly. A quick kiss and he gets into his SUV and Taylor closes the door.

"Ma'am" Sawyer calls for me. I walk over to the other SUV. Sawyer is standing there holding open the door for me. I get in and he closes the door. Getting inside the car himself he asks,

"Where to ma'am?"

"First things first. Stop calling me ma'am. I'm not that old. It's Ana. Now if you will take me to S.I.P" On the way to work I ask Sawyer to stop at one of the nearby coffee shops for a cup of tea. Hoping that it'll help calm my nerves. Ten minutes later he pulls up in front of S.I.P.

"I'll be right here if you need me. My number is already programmed into your phone. Just call"

"Thank you. I think I'll be fine though"

"Have a nice day at work Ana" Sawyer opens the door for me. Walking to the front door I get even more nervous. I check my reflection in the glass door and see that everything is still in its place. I give a wave goodbye to Sawyer, and he gives me a thumbs up.

When I walk in I'm greeted by the same woman that was here when I came in for the job interview.

"Good Morning Ms. Steele. I see that you got the job" She smiles. "You'll make a great addition to our team here at S.I.P"

"Thank you" I smile back.

"Wait here. I'll call up and let them know you're here" Again I thank her. She picks up her phone and dials. Within minutes a red haired man walks into the waiting room.

"You must be Anastasia. I'm Jack Hyde. It's nice to meet you. Follow me and I'll show you to your desk"


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright ladies and gents. This is going to be the last chapter I post until either Sunday or Monday. The next couple of days are going to be very busy for me with work and volunteering at the terminal. Please don't forget to leave a review.**

 **APOV**

My first day as assistant editor went by in a flash. So did the rest of the week. I couldn't be happier with my job. Everyone treats me with respect, even the big guns of the office.

It's Friday and here I am sitting at my desk reading over a few manuscripts that Jack asked me to. I have three piles, yes, no, and maybe piles. What Jack has me doing it reading the first two chapters and give a review. Then he'll look over it and make the final decision

I've read about 6 manuscripts so far and it's almost lunchtime. I gather my paperwork and go into Jack's office. When I walk in I see that he's on his phone. So I just place them neatly on his desk. Before I hand the chance to turn around Jack waves for me to take a seat. Which I do, and I wait until he ends his phone call.

"Sorry about that Ana. Today is one crazy day for me"

"It's ok Jack. Is there something that you needed?" Cleary there is or he wouldn't have asked to take a seat.

"Yes, could you do me a big favor, and I'm really sorry for asking this. Would you mind going to the deli across the street and pick me up a turkey sandwich and a coke. I've been running around like a chicken with its head cut off and haven't found the time to grab lunch"

"No problem. I was just going to get myself something as well"

"Thanks Ana, you're a lifesaver" I stand from my chair and leave. From my desk, I grab my purse and my phone. While on my way out I send a text to Sawyer letting him know I'm going across the street to pick up lunch for me and my boss. As I walk out of my building Sawyer sends a text letting me know that he sees me and will be keeping a close eye on me.

After ordering mine and Jack's lunch I head back to the office. On my floor I go right to Jack's office knocking lightly on his door before entering. He is once again on the phone. I place his lunch on his desk and he mouths a 'Thank you' to me. I smile and nod then leave to go eat my own lunch at my desk.

The remainder of the day passed quickly. I can hardly believe it's already five. I shut down my computer and gather my things. Right when I was about to leave Jack comes over and sits down at the corner of my desk.

"Hi Jack"

"How was your first officially week here at S.I.P?"

"It was amazing"

"I'm glad to hear that. Listen a few of us are going to the bar down the street. I was wondering if you would like to join us"

"That's nice of you to ask, but I can't tonight. I have plans this weekend so I need to get to bed early tonight" He frowns.

"Maybe some other time" I nod.

Walking outside Sawyer is standing there waiting for me with the back door open. I thanked him and got in.

Arriving at Escala a short time later. Sawyer pulls into the parking space and opens the door for me. He walks behind me all the way to the elevator.

Exiting out of the elevator and walking through the foyer to the great room. The lights are off, candles are spread all over the place, and there is soft music playing from the sound system. Looking around I don't see Christian.

"Christian?" I call out. I get no response. "Hello, anyone home?" Again nothing. In the kitchen I hope that maybe Gail has an idea of what's going on. She isn't there. Instead I smell something heavenly and notice a bottle of red wine and two glasses sitting on the counter with a note that says pour me.

So that's what I do. I open the bottle of wine and pour it into both glasses and go in search of my soon to be husband. Walking back into the great room I see the sheer curtains move slightly. BINGO I found my man.

There he is, my Greek God. Leaning against the railing looking out to the city. Placing the glasses down on the small patio table I walk behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. Grabbing my hands he moves them to his chest.

We don't say anything. We hold each other like this for a while looking out at the view of the city. Soon after he turns around and looks at me with love in his eyes.

"Do you like your surprise?"

"Yes, I do. But for what reason did you do all this?"

"I wanted tonight to be about you and me. I gave everyone the night off so that I could do something special for you"

"Awe Christian, that's so sweet. So what's Gail cooking for us? I could smell something wonderful when I went into the kitchen"

"Gail isn't cooking. I am"

"You're cooking?" I asked surprised. The last time Christian cooked was on a grill and we all know how that turned out.

"With the help of Gail, of course. Right now it's in the oven baking"

"What is it?"

"Mac & Cheese" It's been ages since I've had homemade Mac & Cheese.

"In that case I'm looking forward to dinner" I smile.

"Me too baby, but we have about an hour before it's done," He informs me.

"What do you suppose we do in the mean time?" I bite my lip.

"I think I can think of something" He picks me up and out of habit I wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me to our bedroom. With his foot he kicks the door close. He presses my back up against the wall holding me in place.

My hands grip tightly around the back of his neck while our tongues caress each other's.

 **CPOV**

Ana fingernails are digging into the back of my neck. Our tongues are entwined with each other's. This woman is driving me crazy I don't think I'll ever get enough of her. I move away from the wall still holding tightly onto her waist. I slowly walk to our bed and lower her down.

"You are wearing way too many clothes," I tell her, as I leave feather light kisses on her jaw line.

"And what would you like for me to do about it?" She asks playfully.

"Give me a show and strip for me" A sinful smirk played upon her lips. She sat up from the bed and gently moved me to the side. I sat down on the bed. Ana stands in front of the full-length mirror. Even though her back was to me I am able to see everything. Somewhere in the near future I'm going to have a wall full of mirrors for nights like this.

I watched as she swayed her hips from side to side as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse. Little by little her blouse began to open exposing her baby blue lace bra. Not taking off her blouse she moves to the zipper of her skirt. Slowly and painfully unzipping it all while dancing seductively in front of the mirror.

The amount of pressure on my cock from my pants is killing me. And to make matters worse she walks over to me asking me to help pull her skirt down. Who am I to say no? I slowly slide my hands up her thighs, across her soft skin, sending chills not only to me but to her as well. Two can play this game.

The skirt falls to the floor, and I can't help myself, but to run my hands between her thighs. "Ah, ah, ah. No touching Mr. Grey" I growl. Maybe asking for this strip tease was a bad idea because I need to bury myself deep inside her right now.

I think my luck has finally come. Ana grabs the bottom of my shirt and pulls it over my head. Licking her lips she looks at me like she's hungry. I feel the same way because I want to devourer her.

Stepping away slightly she bends over giving me complete view of her ass and starts to unhook the straps to her heels. Fuck me. I almost came in my pants because of that.

I can't take this any longer. I begin to unbutton my own pants. There is no way in hell I'm going to survive if I let her do it for me. She'll end up with a hand full of my seed.

Baby, I'm going to end up coming in my pants if I don't get inside you soon" I pant.

"Why don't you take your pants off for me then" I stand up and look down at my tented pants. With a smirk on my face I say,

"Why don't you take them off for me" I know I might regret this. There's a 50/50 chance I may just end up coming all over myself when she touches me.

"We aim to please Mr. Grey" She places her hands on my shoulder, slowly moving them over my chest and then my stomach. Her hands feel like the finest silk. Her index finger glides through my happy trail. In one swift move my pants are pooled at my feet.

"Looks like someone is happy to see me" She bites her lip.

"Oh I am" I kick my pants to the side. I go to reach for her, but she pushes me onto the bed.

Using my elbows I prop myself up. I watch as she finally removes the rest of her clothes. Bra is now gone. Panties removed. I take her in. She is the picture of pure perfection. Her nipples are hard and waiting to be licked, sucked, and squeezed.

Just when I thought she was going to straddle she doesn't. Instead she bends down and starts to trail kisses up my right leg. She mirrors her actions with her hand on my other leg. Slowly and I mean fucking slowly her tongue licks up my shaft. At the head of my cock she swirls her tongues.

She continues her way up my body until she is now straddling me. I can feel the heat coming from her soaking wet pussy. She lays it ever so gently on the shaft. She's so wet that her juices are coating me.

Her lips soon finds mine and I greedily attack her mouth. She pulls away quickly and whispers, "Are you ready for me Christian" in my ear. I nod my head yes. Fuck, I've been ready for her the moment she came home from work.

With that she pivots her hips and I'm finally inside her. Rocking her hips side to side, up and down, and back and forth. I feel her walls tighten around me. I move my hips to be in sync with hers. Matching each thrust every time she slams down on me.

"C-Christian, I'm going to…..Ooooh Fuck!"

"That's it baby, give it to me. Fucking come all over my cock" I thrust harder and she screams out my name. Her body starts to go limp. I thrust harder and faster into her until seconds later I'm screaming out her name as I come inside her.

"FUCK, ANA" My head falls back into the pillow. I'm spent. My entire feels like rubber. I'm numb from head to toe.

 **APOV**

I wake up laying on top of Christian and I smell smoke. I look to the clock on the nightstand and it reads 1:08am. Shit we fell asleep.

"Christian, wake up I smell smoke" Christian sits up fast causing me to fall to the side.

"Shit!" He yells and quickly jumps off the bed and grabs anything he finds and puts it on. He runs down the stairs into the great room and by now I'm sure he has reached the kitchen.

Just like him I find anything I can throw on and run out of the bedroom. The closer I get to the kitchen the stronger the smell of smoke is. When I reach the kitchen Gail grabs me and tells me to not go in there. The whole kitchen and now half the great room is covered with smoke.

In a panic I call out to Christian. "Christian!"

"Gail, get her away from here now!" Christian screams back.

"B-but…"

"It'll be alright Ana. Taylor is in there with him opening the windows. Come wait with me in the security office. When the smoke clears we'll be able to see them on the monitors" I nod. She takes my hand and we walk to Taylor's office.

Inside the office I start apologizing to Gail. "Oh god Gail we ruined your kitchen. One thing lead to another and then, and then….Well I'm sure you could guess. Oh god Gail I'm so sorry"

"Please don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. Things like this happen all the time. 3 years ago while Mr. Grey was out of town on business the same thing happened to me"

"It did?"

"Yes" She giggles.

"Everything is under control," Taylor says walking into his office in just his pajamas. "Gail I'm very sorry," Christian said to her as he walked in behind Taylor.

"It's fine as long as the two of you are alright. I'll call a cleaning crew in the morning to take care of the mess" Christian nods his head and apologizes again to Gail.

"I suggest we all go back to bed," Gail states. I couldn't agree more.

Christian grabs my hand and pulls me into him. He smells awful. "I'm so sorry about dinner baby. I didn't think we would have fallen asleep"

"Christian I don't care about dinner. As long as you're ok it doesn't matter to me"

"But you need to eat"

"I'm not that hungry right now. How about we go to bed and in the morning we can have and extra-large breakfast to make up for missing dinner"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, come on lets go to bed"

The next morning I wake up to Christian's side of the bed empty and cold. Getting up I go into the bathroom and pee. I wash my hands and face then go to the closet and pick out something to wear. Finished I go downstairs and see a cleaning crew leaving.

Wow! Talk about getting things done. You go Gail. She wastes no time.

"Good morning Ana"

"Morning Gail. I see that you got up early and made that call"

"Yes"

"Again I'm sorry about last night. Do you happen to know where Christian is? He wasn't in bed this morning when I woke up"

"Neither was Jason. I think they both went for a run"

"Ok. How about I make us some breakfast then" I offer.

"Oh ok. How about I make us some breakfast," I offer

"Don't be silly. You go relax and I'll call you when it's finished"

"If you don't mind can I join you in the kitchen while you cook?"

"Of course you can"

I sit on the stool and watch as Gail starts to prepare breakfast. Thirty minutes later and she's finished. This woman sure knows how to dominate a kitchen. Gail plates me a dish that looks like it could feed a horse. I dig right in. I'm so hungry that I don't care how much of a pig I look like.

When I finish Christian and Taylor are still not back yet and I'm starting to get worried. I send a text.

 **Where are you? I woke up and you were gone. –A**

Less than one minute later Christian responds.

 **On our way back now. Sorry. –C**

Later on in the day Christian tells me he has a surprise for me. Another surprise he was going to show me last night, but because of the events last night it never happened.

"So where are we going?" I ask, as were driving in Christian's R8.

"It's a surprise. If I tell you it'll ruin it," He tells me, never taking his eyes off the road.

We've been driving for about twenty minutes. We're just outside the city near his parent's house. We come to a stop outside a large gate.

Next to the driver's side door is a small metal box with numbers on it. Christian rolls down his window and punches in a few digits and the gates open. Christian drives forward. It doesn't take long before a house….scratch that, a mansion that looks as big as Buckingham palace comes into sight.

"Christian, whose house, is this?"

"That's the surprise, baby"

"Is it someone famous?" He laughs and shakes his head.

"Christian you have to give me a little hint. Bill Gates? Donald Trump? The Queen?"

"None of them. You'll see soon enough"

Reaching the front of the house Christian turns off the car.

"Will you tell me now who lives here so I don't look like a complete idiot when I meet her or him?"

"You already know who they are," He tells me.

"I do?"

"Yes. Now follow me" He takes my hand and we walk towards the side of the house. A beautiful meadow filled with all types of wild flowers comes into my view.

"This is amazing Christian. Whoever lives here is one lucky person to have a view like this," I say, pointing towards the sound. Which I didn't even realize until now.

"Do you like it?" He asks.

"Yes. It remembers me of something I used to dream about when I was younger"

"I know, that's why I bought it"

"You bought it?"

"Yes. I bought it for you. Are you surprised?"

"Christian" I gasp. "This, this is too much. I-I don't know what to say?"

"You don't have to say anything. I knew this house was a dream of yours and when I the realtor sent me the listing I knew I had to get it. I wanted to make your dream come true"

"God, I love you Christian" I jump into his arms. He lifts me in the air and begins to spin me around until we both fall into the meadow.

"This is where I want to spend the rest of my life with you Anastasia. Have babies, watch them grow up, and have babies of their own. You are it for me baby. Always have been, and always will be. I was stupid that night. I should have ran after you, and begged for your forgiveness. I love you more than anything in this world"

"You make me so happy Christian"

"I'm glad I make you happy. I will spend the rest of my life making you happy. When would you like to move in?"

"Now!" I joke.

"Well, if that's what the Mrs. wants then that is what my Mrs. will get"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes" He says, giving me his mega-watt smile. For the next hour we made love in the meadow.

"I could stay like this forever," I tell Christian.

"We could, but then you'll never see what the inside of our house looks like," He informs me. With that we both get dress and go inside.

It's big. I mean really big. There's a family room, a theater, living and dining room, 7 bedrooms with a master bedroom that is twice the size of our bedroom at Escala, and just next to our bedroom is a smaller bedroom that Christian tells me will be the nursery. Now the kitchen is amazing. Gail will be in love for sure.

I know Christian had said that we can move in right away, but I feel that we should wait until after our wedding. Which reminds me, I know it's going to be sometime next month, but we have yet to actually set a date.

"Christian, how does the 15th sound to you?

"The 15th of next week?"

"No next month"

"For what?"

"For our wedding"

"I think that sounds perfect" We kissed. Next month the 15th of July I will be Mrs. Christian Grey. I like the sound of that.

Back at Escala while Gail was cooking dinner I tell her all about the house Christian bought for me. She got excited when I told her about the kitchen. If only I had remembered to take picture so that I could have shown her.

After dinner Christian and I cuddled on the couch watching whatever was on. As we were sitting there, out of nowhere I get this feeling of butterflies in my stomach swarming around. It could be because tomorrow we're going to his parent's house and announcing our engagement.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok I know I said I wouldn't post a new chapter until Monday, but I couldn't help myself. It'll be a few days before I post again. And as for a family in bloom I'm half way done with a new chapter, please be patient with me. Also please don't forget to leave a review.**

 **CPOV (The next day)**

Most of the morning and well into the afternoon Ana and I lounged around the house. Though every so often I would sneak away to my office to get a little work done. This is truly the perfect life. Soon Ana will be my wife, and hopefully soon after that, she'll be pregnant.

Sneaking back into the living room, Ana is nowhere to be seen. I go to the library and check if she might have went in there, but she isn't. Panic starts to set in and I start running throughout the penthouse screaming out her name.

Thankfully when I run into our bedroom I hear her say, "I'm in the bathroom, Christian" Thank god. I breathe out a sigh of relief. Walking in the bathroom she's putting the finishing touches on her makeup. No matter how many times I tell her that she has natural beauty and doesn't need all that junk on her face, she doesn't listen. As she puts her mascara on, she looks at me in the mirror. How the hell do women do that?

"You're not wearing that to your parents' house, are you?" I look down. I'm still in my pajamas.

"No, I'll go change"

"Want me to pick something out for you?"

"Absolutely" I smile. She puts on her lipstick. It's a pale pink. She blots the extra off with a tissue and tosses it into the small waste bin under the sink. Walking over to me, she kissed my cheek then turns to walk out of the bathroom and into our bedroom.

In the closet Ana takes out a pair of dark blue jeans, a white dress shirt, one of my dress vest, and tosses me a pair of shoes that land one inch away from my pinky toe.

"Here, hurry up and get dressed or we're going to be late" Demanding little thing isn't she, but as a good soon to be husband, I do as she says. She stands there and watches me as I drop my pants to the floor. She licks her lips. Oooo, I can have fun with this. I turn around giving her full view of my naked ass. That's right baby take a nice long look.

I turn around showing her my semi. Just thinking about her watching me like this turns me on. Still naked I walk pass her to the dresser picking up her favorite cologne that she likes me wearing. Calvin Klein's Obsession, and gave myself a little spray here and there. She told me one time that the smell turns her on. I turn around and smirk.

Now completely dressed, I turn to her and ask, "How do I look?" She hasn't moved from her spot. She looks me over from head to toe and says, "Like a million bucks, but why on god's green earth did you have to wear that cologne. You know what it does to me"

I move so that I'm standing right in front of her. Ana closes her eyes and inhales deeply. "Is something the matter baby?" I smirk.

"No" Her voice sounding squeaky. "I-I'm good" She presses her thighs together.

"We better get going sweetheart. We wouldn't be late to my parents" I take her hand and we walk out our bedroom. The entire way to the parking garage she stays close by me, breathing in and out. I know my smell intoxicates her.

As we drive to the front of my parents' house we see my mother and father standing out front waiting for us. Taylor stops the car and opens the door for me and Ana.

"Christian Ana. I'm so happy that you could make it," My mother says. "Ana, look at you, you look amazing honey," My mom adds.

"Thank you, Grace. You look stunning" Ana replies back before my mother pulls her into a hug.

"Dad" I nod, and extend my hand for him to shake.

"Son. How's everything?"

"Couldn't be better"

"I'm happy to hear that. Why don't we all go inside? Everyone is waiting" I snake my arm around Ana's waist and we follow my parent's inside. In the living room everyone is sitting around talking amongst themselves. Ana and Kate both spot each other. Kate is off the couch in a matter of seconds and walks over to Ana giving her a hug then comes over and hugs me as well.

Next my brother gets up and gives Ana a hug and a kiss on the cheek with Ava in his arms. Then he came to me.

"Hey bro"

"Hey Elliot" We shake hands then I bend down slightly to kiss Ava on the forehead.

 **APOV**

After the rounds of hello's Kate and I start talking.

"So, Kate. How is everything with you and Elliot?"

"Ana, everything is perfect. I couldn't be happier than I am right now. Elliot, is my everything and more," She coos, and I giggle.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way with Christian. Everything is perfect"

"That man loves you"

"I know. I love him too. So very much"

In the middle of our conversation the doorbell rings. Carrick and Grace both get up from their spot and goes to answer the door. When they return to the living room my dad is following behind them. A giant smile is plastered on his face when he sees me, and I know why. My dad is the only one who knows right now, that Christian proposed. I leave Kate's side and run over to my dad and give him a great big hug.

"Hi baby girl" He squeezes me. "Have you told the Greys yet, about you know what?" He whispers after kissing my cheek.

"Not yet. I think we're going to wait until dinner"

"Well, until then my lips are sealed" He says.

I take my dad by the hand and walk over to Grace and Carrick.

"How are you feeling these days Ray?" Carrick asks.

"Good as new"

"That's wonderful. You had us all worried for a while there," My dad agrees.

A little while later the Greys housekeeper enters the living room and announces that dinner is ready. Grace claps her hands and we follow her into the dining room.

During dinner is going smoothly. The conversations are flowing between us. Grace and Carrick bring up the old times from when Christian, Elliot, and Mia were kids. My dad adds a few things of his own about me.

After the housekeeper clears out plates and leaves the room Christian taps on his glass and stands. Graces and Kate's hand immediately goes to their mouth. They know what's going to happen.

"As you all know Anastasia and I met a little over 7 years ago in high school. I'll never forget that day either" He looks down at me and smiles, then over to Kate, and she shakes her head.

"Ana was…is my everything. There wasn't anything that I wouldn't do for her, but because of my fucked-up-ness at the time she had to let me go. Which I understand, and I should have chased after that night and begged for forgiveness, but I didn't. That was one of the worse mistakes of my life. Because of an unfortunate accident to Ray, he brought her back to me. I know this sounds wrong, but thank you, Ray" Besides the men, tears are falling from everyone's eyes. Christian moves his chair back a little and asks me to stand with him. And I do.

"Six years ago on the night of the Gala before everything happened I made a promise to Ana, that the next piece of jewelry that I would buy her would be a ring to go on her finger. Two weeks ago I asked Anastasia to be my wife, and she said…." He stopped and looked into my eyes.

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?" Mia screams.

"Yes! She said yes" He replies. Everyone gets up from their chairs and rushes over to us. Mia quickly pushes through everyone and grabs my left hand.

"Where's the ring? Don't tell me you asked her, but didn't get her a ring. Christian how could you?" Christian laughs and I giggle.

"Its right here Mia" I remove a chain from around my neck and hand it to Christian. Christian takes the ring off and places it on my ring finger.

"Happy now Mia?" Christian asks his sister.

"Oh my word. It's as big as the moon," Mia says holding my hand.

Grace pushes Mia aside and hugs us both. Holding out hands she says, "I'm over the moon for the two of you. When I first saw the two of you together all those years ago I just knew that it was a match made in heaven. Both of you were made for each other" She hugs us once again and starts to cry…again.

"Have the two of you picked a wedding date yet?" Kate asks.

"Yes, we have. Ana and I have talked about it. So much time has been lost between the two of us. We want to get married as soon as possible"

"So does that mean you guys are going to elope?" Mia asks.

"No were not going to elope. Though the thought has crossed our mind a few times," I inform her.

"Ana and I have decided on the 15th of next month. I know its short notice for a wedding, but mom would it be alright if we could hold the wedding here. In the back yard I mean"

"Of course Christian. I would be honored to have the wedding here. Have you hired a planner yet?"

"Not yet"

"Let me do it. Oh please, let me do it," Mia says in excitement.

"Mia, would you like to plan our wedding?"

"OH MY GOD, YES!"

 **CPOV**

I watch as my sister nearly has a heart attack when we asked her to be our wedding planner. Mia quickly takes Ana into the other room. I have no doubt that by the end of the night Mia will have everything planned out. Yeah, that's how quick Mia works. My mother and Kate join them. My father, Elliot, Ray, and I are still standing in the dining room.

"Congratulations son. I'm proud of you for taking the next step in life" He pats me on the back.

"Thanks Dad."

"It's about damn time Bro! You and Ana were meant to be"

"He's right. You and my daughter always had that connection," Ray said.

"There only one thing I really want to know. Why so soon? I mean a month. Really? Don't you think that's a little soon? Most people wait six month to a year"

"Elliot, it's been six years" Realization hits my brother.

"I get it bro. Say no more"

I stay and talk to my brother for a little while longer. During our conversation I can hear the women laughing from the other room. We men go in search of our women. When we walk in everyone has a smile on their face.

"How's it going in here?" I ask.

"We're finished"

"Finished as in, finished for the night or, finished, finished?"

"Finished, finished. Ana said she wants simple. Only close family and friends"

"The four of us will start dress shopping tomorrow during Ana's lunch break," My mother said.

"So that means we'll need your credit card, Christian," Mia demands with a grin. Taking my wallet out from my back pocket I hand my black Amex card to my mother. Mia's face falls. Ha! She thought I was going to give it to her. Yeah right. It's not that I don't mind my sister spending my money, but there is no limit on that card and lord knows what Mia might do with it.

"Really Christian?" Mia pouts.

"Really Mia"

"Ok. Knock it off you too" My mother chimes in.

While Kate is holding Ava she begins to wiggle in her arms and Ana offers to take her.

 **APOV**

Kate places Ava in my arms. She is such a cutie. I could just eat her up, and what is it about babies and their smell. They smell so good.

"I think she might be tired. I'll go lay her down in the crib in the guest room," Elliot said.

"No, its ok I can do it" I offer. Kate and Elliot both nod their approval at me.

Walking into the guestroom Ava starts to rub her eyes and yawns.

"Your sleepy aren't you baby girl" I ask her, but of course she is just a baby, so I get no response. I can't get over how much she looks like Kate. In the corner of the guestroom there is a crib and a rocking chair.

I sit down on the chair and slowly begin to rock with Ava in my arms. It doesn't take long before she is fully asleep in my arms. She looks like an angel. As I continue to rock her there is a light knock on the door. It's Christian.

"Can I come in?" He whispers, and I nod. Walking over as quite as he can, he stands next to us.

Five minutes must have passed by now and Christian hasn't taken his eyes off the two if us. If I didn't know any better I would say Christian was having an awe moment. His eyes are a soft gray and he has a loving smile on his face.

"Do you want me to put Ava in her crib?" He asks, and I nod. He extends his arms and scoops Ava in to his. She stirs for a few seconds but soon falls back to sleep once she is in her crib. The two of us stand there and watch her as she sleeps. A single tears falls from his right eye.

"Christian what's wrong?" He wipes it away with the back of his hand, and shrugs his shoulders.

"Nothing" This does not seem like nothing. He softly caresses Ava's cheek, and now a few more tears begin to fall from both his eyes.

"Christian, please, tells me what's wrong" He turns and looks at me. He doesn't say anything. He takes my hand and leads me out of the room, and down the hall. We stop in front of his old bedroom. Opening the door he waves for me to enter first. He closes the door behind him then leans his back against it and slowly slides down.

I kneel down in front of him so that I'm at eye level with him. I cup his face and wipe away his tears with my thumbs.

"Baby, please. Tell me what's wrong. I can't bear to see you like this. It's killing me. I need to know what's wrong"

In a whisper Christian says, "She should be ours" I don't understand what he means by that?

"Christian, what are you talking about? Who should be ours? I-I don't understand"

"Ava"

"What?" I'm confused.

"We should have been married by now. We should have kids of our own. But I fucked it all up. I fucked up everything"

"It's happening now, Christian. We're getting married. We'll have babies. Please don't think like this Christian. Everything that happened is in the past. And if anything I'm the one who fucked up, I shouldn't have ran like that. I should have stayed there and heard you out, but It's done and over with. Like I said it's in the past, if I could change it I would" I run my fingers through his hair to the back of his neck.

"Baby, look at me" I lift his chin. My blues search his gray. "It's all behind us. There is no one that can tear us apart. Do you hear me? No one. We're getting married; we're going to have babies for you to spoil rotten"

"I love you Anastasia," He whispers.

"I love you too Christian" I kiss him on the forehead before standing. Out of nowhere I start to feel dizzy. My body starts weaving back and forth. I close my eyes and before I know it I get even dizzier to the point where I might fall over. Christian catches me and holds me tightly.

"Ana, baby. What's wrong?"

"I-I'm ok. I got a little dizzy that's all. I'm ok now. I must have gotten up to fast"

 **2 weeks later**

I'm sitting in the café across the street from work. For the last two weeks Mia, Kate, Grace, and I have been busy planning the wedding. Every free moment I get is spent with them. The tables and chairs have been ordered, as well as the stem wear, and the invitations have been sent out, and in two days Christian and I are going to a local mom and pop bakery to choose are cake.

So far Mia hasn't let me down. There is one thing. The main attraction. My dress. Kate insists that I need a princess style dress. I told her she was crazy and that I'm no Cinderella. It was Grace that said something along the lines of "I don't think Kate meant Cinderella. I think she was speaking more of like Kate Middleton type princess dress" Well that caught my attention. I did love her dress.

So with that idea I told the designer. I also explained to her I didn't want it exactly like Kate Middleton's dress I wanted to add a few things. One, I didn't want lace covering my arms or chest area. Two, I wanted a gray sash around the waist area. Three, I didn't want a train on the dress. I want it to be at floors length with heels on. And last but not least, I want all the stitching to be done in light blue. Sounds weird I know. But that would take care of my something blue.

The designers face lit up like a Christmas tree, but soon turned pale when Mia told her the wedding date we need it by. She nearly had a heart attack on the spot. She pleaded with me until she was blue in the face to change the wedding date by at least three months.

Of course that all changed when Kate opened her big mouth and told her that I was marrying Christian Grey. Let's just say I no longer have to worry about the dress getting done on time.

As I'm gather my garbage off the table my phone chimes. It's a text. I pull my phone out of my purse and see that it's from Mia.

 **Just ordered the flowers you wanted. Everything is all set. –Mia**

 **That's amazing. See you tomorrow. –Ana**

I put my phone away and throw the garbage out, and head back to work. Ever since the news broke out that Christian and I am engaged things have been really different at work. Jack has been very distant with me. Only uttering a few words to me a day. Which doesn't bother me at all because he used to be a little too close for my comfort.

I had mentioned to Christian and Jack and how he was, and Christian had offered to buy S.I.P for me so that he could fire Jack. I told Christian not to jump to anything just yet. At the moment we are dealing with a well-known Author who writes amazing erotic stories. Apparently he was very disappoint with the last publishing company he was working with. And sadly the Author only wants to deal with Jack. So if we lose Jack, we lose the Author too.

Getting to my floor I notice Jack's door is open. I walk by and wave, letting him know I've returned from lunch. He looks at me, nods, than returns to whatever it was he was doing.

A few hours go by and I'm so bored that I find myself reading one of the erotic's books from the Author we are working with. Jack told me it will help giving me better understanding of the manuscript when we get it. So far it has a lot of talk of S&M in it, and my thoughts quickly go to Christian.

I know for a fact that I'm not the reason why Christian had gotten into that lifestyle. He was into it before I even met him. He stopped soon after we met. But after I found out about it and left he went back into it. Now he's been out of it for a little over three years and swears to me that he no longer needs it, or wants it.

As I continue reading the book I become more and more turned on. If Christian was anything like this man in the book maybe I could…. No don't be silly Ana. I tell myself.

I shake the thought out of my head and continue reading a few more chapters. It's funny how you read about that lifestyle from someone else prospective and think to yourself maybe it wouldn't be so bad to give it a try. I mean the book is tamed compared to the stuff I have read and seen on the internet.

At 5:55pm I receive a text from Christian telling me that he is parked out front waiting for me with Taylor. I close down my computer and put the book in my purse. Jack comes over and sits down at the edge of my desk.

"Ana, what did you think about the book?" He asks.

"Truthfully?" I ask, and he nods. "I found it a bit disturbing" I half lie. There were some parts that I did find extremely disturbing.

"What was it that you found disturbing?"

"The part where he bends her over some kind of table and beats her with a belt" This is honestly the only part that bothered me the most. The other parts I have read were actually kind of hot.

"So what you're saying is…"

"It's not my cup of tea"

"I get it. That type of lifestyle isn't for everyone, but you'd be surprised how many people that live here in Seattle are into it" A creepy smile displays on his lips.

"Right. If you'll excuse me Jack its 6 o'clock and I have dinner plans tonight"

"Of course" He says smoothly. Walking passed him; I make a B-line straight to the elevators.

When the doors open on the lobby floor I see Christian, Sawyer, and Taylor standing there. I run into Christian arms and squeeze him tightly; breathing in his scent hoping that it'll relax me. It does.

 **CPOV**

"Baby, is everything ok?" I ask Ana. She seems a bit shaken up about something.

"I just miss you, Christian" She replies. I know that's not it thought. When she finally lets go we walk out the building. Before getting into the car we hear someone behind us say a goodbye. I turn to look at who it was. Jack Hyde. Ana turns to see, but quickly stops and gets in the car in a hurry. That's it. He's gone. I know Ana told me to hold off on buying this company, but I don't give a fuck. There's something about this Ass Hole I don't like.

I get in the car and wrap my arms around her, assuring her she's safe. "You hungry?" I ask.

"Starving" She replies.

"What would you like? To go out and get something, or have Gail cook?"

"I would kill for some of Gail's Mac and Cheese. Maybe a salad too. Oooo do you think there is any more of those brownies she made the other day?" I send a text to Gail informing her what we would like for dinner.

"You sound as if you haven't eaten in days" I chuckle. "Did you skip lunch today? Ana you know how I feel when you skip meals"

"No, I ate lunch. In fact I had a turkey club, a bowl of clam chowder, two bags of chips, and a soda"

"That's a lot of food"

"I know, but it was soooo good"

Arriving at the penthouse the smell of Gail's Mac and Cheese fills my nose. Ana looks like she's in heaven. Gail walks out of the kitchen and greets us. "Evening you two. Dinner will be ready in twenty"

"Thank you Gail"

"I'm going to shower then change into something more comfortable. This skirt is way too tight on me" Ana gives me a kiss then heads up to our bedroom. I go into my office to finish up a few things for work.

Sending out the last e-mail I turn off my laptop and go head for our bedroom. Walking in, Ana is standing there in a towel tossing her dirty clothes in to the hamper. She walks with ease into the closet and takes out one of her nightgowns.

The towel drops to the floor and my heart flutters. Fuck, she is beautiful. I can't believe that in two weeks she is going to be my wife. I clear my throat. She turns to look at me.

"Hey"

"Dinner's ready," I tell her.

"Awesome. I don't know how much longer I can wait. Let me just put this on" Not wanting her to be the only one in pajamas I take mine out of the dresser and start removing my own clothes.

Turning around Ana is staring at me with that fuck me now stare.

"See anything you like?

"MmHm, I do" Slowly she walks over. Her tiny hands go around my neck. Ana pulls me closer to her and kisses me. I let out a growl and hike up her nightgown. Yes! She hasn't put her panties on yet. Grabbing both her butt cheeks I lift her up. Her legs go around my waist, and now our tongues are fighting for dominance.

I grind my cock into her stomach. Ana moans into my mouth. I take her to our bed and lower her down. I need to be inside her right now. My hands go from her ass to her thighs and begin to spread her wetness all over her. Fuck, she's wetter than usually.

With the head of my erection I rub it between her fold before slowly entering and stop once I'm completely in.

"Christian" She moans.

"What baby? What do you want me to do? Tell me Anastasia" I know what she wants, she wants me to start moving, but I'm enjoying just feeling her around my cock.

"I want you to tie me up" Ok. That's not what I thought she wanted. What. The. Fuck.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok to answer everyone's question, yes Ana is pregnant. No she or Christian doesn't know yet. But one person does know and you'll read that in this chapter. Some have asked for me to fill in the blanks for the six years that they were apart. I can't promise anything, but I'll see what I can do about adding a chapter about it, but it won't be for a while. Please don't forget to leave a review.**

 **CPOV**

I froze. Balls deep inside her and I'm frozen. Did I hear that correctly? Did Ana just ask me to tie her up?

"What did you just say to me?" Maybe I heard her wrong? Or maybe my mind is playing trick on me. It was a busy day at the office.

"I-I said I wanted you to tie me up" Yeah, that's what I thought she said. I pull out of her so fast that I'm seeing spot. I start to pace back and forth in our bedroom. No, no, no, no. I can't. I can't and I won't.

"C-Christian?" I can tell that Ana is worried right now. Why the hell did she ask me to do that, and to her. She knows my history. She knows everything. I thought I explained to her I'm not in that lifestyle anymore.

I can't do this. Not to her. Even if this is something she really wants me to do. Let's say I did. What if something clicks inside me and I lose control. I would never be able to forgive myself if I ended up hurting her. I can't. I won't.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't" I run out of our bedroom and down the hall to my office. I close the door and sink to my knees in the middle of the room. This is too much for me right now. I need to call someone. Maybe, Ray? No, not Ray. What the hell am I going to say to him? 'I was balls deep into your daughter, and I asked her what she wanted me to do, and she said she wanted me to tie her up' Yeah I don't fucking think so.

 **APOV**

Christian paced our bedroom floor. What in the world was I thinking? I can't believe I asked him to do that. No more reading that damn S&M book. Christian stops his pacing looks at me and says, "I'm sorry. I can't" and run out of our room like a bat out of hell.

I need to go after him and explain why I said what I did. I take my robe off the hook of our closet door and put it on. I call Taylor asking him to check the camera and find out where Christian went. I was relieved to hear that Christian didn't leave the penthouse, and that he's in his office.

Walking down the hallway I pull my robe tighter around me. A sudden swoosh of nausea washes over me. Ugh. What the hell is wrong with me? Maybe I'm just upset with everything that just took place a few minutes ago.

I know I don't need to, but I knock on Christian's office door before opening it. Christian is kneeling in the middle of the room while mumbling something. Shit. I did this. I did this to him. Lowering myself to his knees I rest both of my hands on his knees.

"Christian?" He doesn't answer. "Christian, please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I wasn't thinking" Still nothing.

"You're scaring me Christian. Please, look at me" Slowly he lifts his head to look at me. His hair is a mess. His eyes are puffy and red.

"Let me explain," I start. "Well, you know that Author I was telling you about" He nods slightly. "He writes erotica. Jack told me that I should become familiar with his books so that when we receive the manuscript I'll know what to expect. While I was reading his first book I got turned on. I'm sorry Christian"

"Ana I…"

"I know, Christian. I know, and I'm sorry. It was stupid of me" He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs.

"Don't ever say that, baby. You're not stupid. It's just…I'm afraid that I would hurt you, and I don't ever want to hurt you"

"You wouldn't hurt me Christian"

"Not physical, no. But mentally I could. You don't understand what it's really like to be a submissive. You would have to submit to me, and you don't have one submissive bone in your body. I know you Ana. You've never been one to give up control," I giggle. He's right I couldn't never give up my freewill.

"You're right. Come on. Let's go have dinner. I'm starving" I go to stand and suddenly I'm dizzy. I hold on to the closes thing I can find to steady myself.

"Ana?" Christian voice fills with panic.

"It's nothing. I'm fine, just a little dizzy again" In no time at all Christian has me in his arms and is carrying me to our bedroom.

"I'm calling my mother"

"Christian I'm fine really. It passed; you don't need to call your mom"

"I don't care Anastasia this is the second time this week that I know of. I'm calling her rather you like it or not"

"Fine" I pout.

Within forty minutes Grace arrive at Escala with her medical bag in tow.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"I'm fine now. I told Christian it passed, but he still insisted on calling you. It's probably just the flu or something"

"Well let me be the judge of that" Grace sits down on the bed and begins my exam. I hate being fussed over like this.

"Christian mention on the phone that this isn't the first time it's happened"

"Well, no it's not. It happened twice last week, and this is the second time it happened this week as well"

"I see. Tell me, have you been feeling nauseated lately? Say in the morning?"

"Earlier I felt sick to my stomach, but I just shrugged it off as being hungry. Really hungry"

"Would you say you're appetite has changed in the past few days, weeks, or within the last month?"

"Just over the last few weeks. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I think you're going to be just fine" She smiles brightly at me.

Christian walks in the bedroom with a tray of food for the two of us. He sets it down on the ottoman at the end of the bed and walks over to us.

"How is she? Is it the flu?"

"It definitely isn't the flu"

"So what is it then?" Christian asks.

"It's just a little something. I would recommend that Ana stays in bed for a few days, make sure she drinks plenty of water, and is well feed. Which I'm sure won't be a problem. No alcohol of any kind, and I would also recommend having Ana follow up with her doctor soon. I mean real soon" Christian seem to relax. He kisses his mother lightly on the cheek and thanks her for coming so quickly.

"You know I'm always here for you two. Call me anytime" Grace gathers her belongings and sees herself out.

Christian climbs into bed with the tray of food and places it between us. Oh god, I'm so hungry right now I could eat a horse. I take my plate and start to fill my mouth.

"Hungry?" Christian asks with a chuckle, and with a mouth full I say, "Yes" and continue to stuff my face.

"What?" I ask when I notice Christian is staring at me.

"Nothing. I just like watching you eat" He smiles before picking up his plate and eating.

I ended up asking for a second helping. Christian was more than happy to fill my request. The rest of the night we stayed in bed watching TV snuggled into each other.

The next day Jack flipped a wig when I called in telling him that my "doctor" recommended I take the next two days off from work. When I ended the call I was almost in tears. Tears! Normally I can deal with Jack's BS that he has been throwing at me lately, but for some reason not today.

I returned back to work after my two days of relaxation. My only problem was I was so relaxed I didn't want to go or do anything. It felt nice to be a couch bum. Though I did call my doctor's office and made an appointment like Grace has suggested. Since Christian and I are leaving for our honeymoon two days after our wedding I made the appointment for the day before.

(2 weeks later)

Christian parent's house has been in full on wedding mode. Two days ago my wedding dress was delivered to the house, as well as the bridesmaids dresses. Grace has everything set up in one of the guestrooms for the four of us girls to camp out in tonight. As of right now Christian and I are lying in bed holding each other close. Because in an hour I have to leave and head over to his parent's house. Mia insists I keep to traditions and not see the groom until I'm walking down the aisle.

"How did you let Mia talk you into spending the night at my parent's?"

"It's tradition, Christian. And its bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding"

"I know that, but why do you have to leave so soon? Can't you leave later tonight?"

"Blame the women in your life Christian. They want to take me out to the spa so I can get pampered. Besides Elliot, my dad, and your dad has something planned for you too"

"Really?"

"Yes, really" I giggle. I bet he thought he was going to be stuck here all day with only Gail and Taylor.

"Would you mind filling me in on what their planning?"

"Nope" I smirk.

"You know I can force it out of you"

"Oh yeah? How?" An evil grins spreads on his lips. Oh no. Christian gets out of bed and walks into our closet. Walking out, he has two ties. One in each hand.

"What are those for?" I ask nervously.

"Remember when you asked me to tie you up"

"Um….yeah" I said softly.

"Since you don't want to share with me what our dads and my brother has planned for me. I guess I'll just torture it out of you" He winks at me. Sure, now he's ok with tying me up.

"Christian" I say, with a warning tone.

"Oh no Ms. Steele. You asked for it," He said playfully. Christian jumps on the bed and I start to bounce. I can't even make a run for it because he already has my wrists in his hands. I tried to put up a fight by kicking and wiggling my body out of his grip, but it doesn't work. He is much stronger than I am.

"Hold still" He said, and starts to wrap the one tie to my right wrist then the bed post. Next he moves to my left and does the same.

"Can you move?" I tried to see if I could get lose, and sure enough, nope. I bite my lip and shake my head no.

"Good" He gets off the bed and head back into the closet. What is he going to tie my ankles too and have me spread eagle?

"Where are you going?"

"You'll see" He pauses. "Well not for long"

"You better not leave me here tied up to this bed. Wait, what do you mean not for long. Christian. Christian. Dammit, you better answer me" Seconds later he comes back out with a black scarf in his hands.

"W-what's that for?" I ask, again nervously.

"I'm going to blindfold you"

"Blindfold me?" I gulp.


	25. Chapter 25

**So this is another short chapter. Short and hot…lol Happy Halloween everyone. Please leave a review.**

 **APOV**

"Yes. It'll heighten your senses"

"My senses? Which ones?"

"The good ones" He winks, and I blush.

"Ok" I try to sound brave. Deep down I'm almost regretting this. What if he does something I don't like?

And if Christian was reading my mind he said, "If it gets too much for you, Ana, just tell me to stop and I will"

Once again I said, "Ok" In a somewhat braver voice.

Christian climbs on top of me. He's straddling my upper body and holding the blindfold in his hands. His erection is right in front of my face staring at me.

Soon the blindfold covers my eyes. I can't see anything. The bed shifts. Christian got off the bed. Maybe he's going to get something else. I lay like this for a while, waiting for him to come back into bed and take me, or do something. But nothing. What the hell is going on?

"Christian?" He doesn't answer. "Where are you? How come you're not doing anything? What are you doing?"

"I'm watching you" I hear his voice coming from the foot of the bed. "I'm watching the reaction your body reacts to me just being near you. I must say it's a sexy sight to see. You have goosebumps all over your body" As he was talking his voice got closer. Before I knew it I felt his finger skim across my lower stomach.

"He lightly wiggles my toes with his fingers. " Even your toes get goosebumps from the sound of my voice"

I try to pull my feet away, but he grabs my ankles with both hands. "Christian that tickles"

"I know it does, but just think if you were able to see me doing it, it would tickle as much. Now keep still or I'll tie your feet to the bedpost too"

"You wouldn't dear"

"Trust me baby, I would," He said teasingly.

The tips of his fingers once again find my lower stomach. I can't believe not being able to see him do this, is giving my body this reaction. Next he traces my hipbone, then moves on to the other one. I've never felt anything like this before. Wetness is already pooling between my legs.

All of a sudden everything stops and I hear Christian walking away. Now where the fuck is he going? I knew it. I knew he would get me all horny like this and leave me hanging. Trying to wiggle my eyebrows, hoping that it would move the blindfold some so I can see where he went, but he tied it just right that it won't move. Great, just great.

"Ana, I need you to listen to me and listen carefully" He's back.

"Ok?"

"I'm going to attach something to you" Why do I not like the sound of this.

"What are you going to attach to me?" I said worried.

"Clothespins. Their just as good as nipple clamps, and seeing that I don't have any these will do just fine"

"Oh god" I said in horror.

"I promise it'll only sting for a moment. You'll get used to the feeling after a while. Try not to focus on the pain, but on the pleasure it'll bring to you later," He says to me.

"Easy for you to say they're not going on your nipples" I said dryly.

"Point well made. If you don't want me to use them I won't"

"No, go ahead. Put them on"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now do it quickly before I change my mind"

"Alright. What I need you to do for me is take a deep breath and hold it. When I place them on you let go of the breath your holding"

"Ok" I take a deep breath and I feel Christian hold my one breast in his hand. Suddenly there a pinch. OMG I didn't think it would hurt this much. I let out the breath I was holding and soon the stinging started to fade. He moved to my other breast and did the same. Holy shit.

"Breath baby. In and out slowly" I do as he says. After about a minute or so the pain/stinging isn't that bad, but it's still there.

"Are you ok? How does it feel?"

"I'm….fine" I bite out. "Does it always feel this intense?"

"Yes" He whispers in my ear before kissing just below it. Gone. He left again. Does he really have to watch me? Can't he just fuck me already? I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. My senses are on fire and so is my clit. All these sensations have me throbbing.

"Christian if you're going to just sit there and watch me again, then I quit"

"I'm sorry, baby. It's just that you look so fucking beautiful like this"

"I'm glad you seem to think so. But FYI I'm getting a little impatient over here"

"Then I won't keep you waiting any longer"

The foot of the bed dips, and I feel his tongue at my toes. Again I start to wiggle them and giggle. He moves upwards. My ankles, then my knees. He doesn't miss a spot. On my hips Christian places open mouth kisses.

Reaching my folds he stops and takes a deep breath. "You smell fucking delicious" His tongue slips between my folds and begins to lick. "You fucking taste even better" He growls out.

"You don't know how bad I want your ass in the air so I can spank it and turn it a beautiful shade of pink," He says to me.

"Do it" I pant out. I don't know what it is that caused me to say that. The thought of him spanking me has my clit throbbing worse than it was before.

"W-what?" My reply was a surprise to him.

"I said do it Christian," I say firmly.

"Do you realize what you're saying Ana" He lifts the blindfold off me so I can look into his eyes.

"Yes I do," He ponders for a moment if he should or shouldn't. "I trust you Christian" Was all I needed to say. He unties the ties from my wrists and helps me so that I'm on all fours and my sex is fully exposed.

"God, baby. I'm so fucking hard right now. Lift that beautiful ass of yours in the air" I do. "Yes, just like that" His finger trails from the heels of my foot to the back of my leg and up my thigh.

He circles the palm of his and on my cheek. Rubbing hard, building heat. This doesn't seem so bad. WACK! His hand comes down on my right butt cheek. It stings causing me to let out an unexpected yelp.

He starts to rub the spot again where he just wacked me. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy that spank. Soon another comes. This time on my other cheek, but instead of a yelp it's a moan that escapes my lips. Holy shit. I like it.

"Did you like that, baby?"

"Yes" I pant out softly. "Again, Christian. Do it again" I can't believe the words that are coming out of my mouth.

Another and another come's down, and each time he finishes he rubs gently on the spot. I'm minutes…no seconds away from coming undone.

"Harder Christian, please"

"We aim to please"

WACK! I explode. He inserts his fingers into me and begins to pump. "Oh god. Oh god" I moan with each thrust.

"Fuck, Ana. You're dripping baby. FUCK"

"Christian, please. I need you. I need you now. Fuck me, please"

"Patients baby" The bed moves under me. Christian is under me on his back. He lowers my bottom half until I'm sitting on his face. His mouth attacks my pussy. Sucking, licking, and biting.

"Ooooh God!" I scream out. His hands hold tight onto my hips. I feel it again. My orgasm is building rapidly again. I don't know if I can take much more of this.

"I can't…" I pant. "Christian, please. FUCK ME!" I scream the last part.

"Fuck it" I hear him mumble into my pussy. Before I knew my back was on the bed and he was ramming into me with all his might.

"Shit, Ana. Even dripping wet like this you're still fucking tight. Feel it baby. Feel me inside of you" He leans down and crashing his lips on mine. I can taste myself on his tongue. It's a mixture of sweet and salty.

"Harder Christian, Harder"

Ana you have to come. I need you to come with me" I nod my head and he thrust even harder into me.

"Now, baby. Now. I need you to come now. SHIT! ANASTASIA!" He screams out as he comes, and I follow just seconds behind.

"CHRISTIAN" I scream. Just when I thought my orgasm was finish. Christian takes off the clothespins and begins to suck on my nipple. He sends a wave of sensations to my clit. I'm seeing stars.

Christian has stopped, and I finally. Yes finally after two minutes come down from my orgasm. He slowly pulls out of me and rolls onto his back next to me. He turns on his side and looks as me with a grin.

"So, what do you think?" He asks.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD….that was…."

"Amazing" He finishes my sentence for me.

"Yeah that was fucking amazing"

"Are you satisfied baby?" He asks.

"Mmm, very satisfied," I giggle

"I take it you liked it then?"

"Liked it? No I fucking loved it I never came that hard. Ever" I tell him.

"Like I told you Ana, we aim to please" he turns onto his side and kisses me softly. I can feel myself starting to become very tired.

"I love you Anastasia with all my heart" He kisses me softly.

"I love you too Christian. With all my heart. You are everything to me" I look deep into his eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello all you beautiful ladies and maybe some gents out there. I hope you all had a wonderful Halloween. I sure did. This is another short chapter for you all. We're getting closer to their wedding. Yay! Please don't forget to leave a review. I enjoy reading them.**

 **APOV**

Two hours later I'm in the car with Grace, Mia, and Kate. We're on our way to the spa to get ourselves pampered. I'm still on a little bit of a high from having sex with Christian this morning. I can't get over how fucking good, it felt. I honestly can't wait to do it again.

"So I have everything scheduled out to a T" Mia informs us.

"All this, just because I'm getting married tomorrow" I giggle.

The remainder of the ride to the spa was filled with all of us singing to whatever song was on the radio.

Pulling in front of the spa I start to feel butterflies in my stomach. I'm nervous. I've never been to a spa before. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to act.

"Relax honey" Grace says to me as I get out of the back seat.

"I-I am" Grace laughs.

"Sweetheart, you are far from relaxed. Take a few deep breaths" I do.

"Better?"

"Much"

The four of us walk in, and instantly we are greeted by a middle age woman with dark brown here with a nametag that says her name is Jessica and owner.

"Hello and welcome to Spa Noir. I'm Jessica the owner and the spa's manicurist. How can I help you ladies today?"

"We have an appointment under the name Grey," Mia tells her.

"Ah yes, here it is" She pulls four pieces of paper from under the counter and hands each of us one with a pen. "If you wouldn't mind filling these out. It has a list of all our services we offer. Please feel free to choose anything you like. We are fully staffed today"

"Thank you" I say as she hands me my pen and paper.

Grace sits down next to me and I watch as she checks off nearly everything. So I begin to do the same. They have everything you could ever imagine here. Facials, massage services, hot stone massages, body services, skin renewal treatments, manicure and pedicure services, and waxing. That's only to name a few.

"What are you getting dear?" Grace asked me.

"Definitely going to get a mani/pedi, a facial, and maybe a massage too"

"What? You're not going to get a wax?" Kate said from across the room.

"No, my eyebrows are fine the way they are"

"I wasn't talking about your eyebrows, Ana"

"Kate! I'm not going to have some woman I don't know go down there on me"

"Why? It's perfectly normal Ana. All the celebrities are doing it"

"Oh yeah? How would you know? Are you the one doing it to them?"

"No, but I read about it all the time. Sharon Stone does it, and so does Angelina Jolie"

"Well good for them. I'm not getting it done" I look back down at my paper and continue to fill it out.

Finished filling out the paperwork I hand it back to the owner Jessica. She handed me a robe and showed me to the changing room. After I changed and locked my belongings in one of the cupboards Jessica directed me where to go for my full body massage.

"Here we are. Melissa will be in shortly. You can either lay on your back or on your front. Your choice"

"Thank you" I smiled. Jessica closed the door as she left, and I get on top of the table lying face down.

 **CPOV**

"Mr. Grey, your family is here and will be up in two minutes," Taylor informs me.

"Thank you, Taylor" He nods his head and walks away, but before he gets too far I ask, "Taylor, by any chance do you know what's on the agenda for me today?"

"Sorry Sir. I'm in the dark like you are" I roll my eyes. I have a feeling he's lying to me.

I'm hoping that my family and Ray have chosen to have a night in. Order pizza, drink some beer, and watch something on TV.

I go into the kitchen and look around for the take out menus. Maybe if I lay them out of the counter they'll get the hint that I'm not really in the mood to go out anywhere.

The sound of hard soles on the great room floor indicates that they have arrived. Turning around, there stands, my father, Elliot, and my soon to be father in law and friend, Ray.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"What's up? What's up? Dude it's the day before you become a married man and you're asking what's up"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Whatever man. Come on get dressed, we're going out" Elliot states.

"Out? Out where?" I look at the three of them.

"We're going to hit up Seattle's finest" "Seattle's finest?" I question. I have no idea what the fuck Elliot is talking about.

"Pandora's Cabaret. Only the best for my brother" He grins. I look at my father. He is just shaking his head while silently laughing to himself. Ray. Ray on the other hand is watching me closely.

"Elliot you might want some girl flashing her tits and ass in your face, but I don't. The only woman I want flashing me, is Ana" I state firmly.

"Just fucking with you bro. Ray is the one who paid me to say it. He wanted to see what your reaction was going to be. I have to say even I'm pleased to hear that you still picked Ana"

"Well who the fuck else did you think I was going to pick. Ana is my one and only. You could have Megan Fox, Jennifer Lawrence, and Anne Hathaway. None of them would ever grab my attention the way Ana can"

"I'm very proud of you, son. Your mother and I raised you right"

"Your father's right Christian. I'm very proud of you, and it's a pleasure to know that when I walk my daughter down that aisle tomorrow she will be in the hands of a good man for the rest of her life"

"Thank you dad and Ray. I promise for as long as I live I will make Ana happy anyway I can"

"We know you will" Both my father and Ray pat me on the back.

"Elliot order the pizza, I'll get the beer, and Ray check and see if there's a game on" My father said. Oh thank god.

The pizza has been delivered, and consumed along with at least ten beers each of us. We are all now spread out of the couches in my living room.

"This…this is the fucking life," My brother slurs, and I couldn't agree more. Here I am relaxing with family while Ana is out doing the same.

"Yeah it is" I reply back resting my hand on my stomach. The three of us continue to enjoy or beers and watch sports.

 **APOV**

"That massage was amazing. I've never felt so relaxed in my life," I tell Mia as we both are sitting in a chair getting our pedicures done.

"Same here. Kim did an amazing job on my back"

"After this what do you have next Mia?"

"I'm getting waxed," She tells me, and I roll my eyes.

"Really Ana it's not that big of a deal. It only stings for a second. Trust me when I say the end results are worth it. It makes you feel everything when you're….well you know" She grins.

"You mean…" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes! Skin on skin. Everything is exposed. There's no hair…..anywhere"

"But Christian likes my hair…..down there"

"Ok first, that's gross. I did not need to know that. Second your hair will grow back"

"Do you think I should do it?" I ask.

"It's your Va-JJ Ana you can do anything you want. All I'm saying, is you'll thank me later if you do it" While I sit here and watch Jessica and another woman do our feet I think about getting the waxing done. I've been waxed before just not in that area. Maybe I should talk to Christian about it.

 **Are you busy? –A** I text Christian. Several minutes go by when I finally receive a text back from him.

 **Just watching a game on the TV with the guys, what's up? –C**

 **Needed your opinion on something. –A**

 **On what? –C**

 **I was thinking about getting waxed, and wanted to know if you would be ok with it. –A**

 **Of course baby. I love feeling your smooth legs around my waist. –C**

 **I wasn't talking about my legs Christian. –A**

 **Oh? Then what are you talking about? –C** I don't reply back right away. I'm not really sure how I should word it.

 **Ana? –C**

 **My um….you know….down there. –A** I text him. It takes a while for him to respond. A long while. Finally after what feels like forever I get his reply.

 **Ana, you can't sit there and text me something like that when I have your father, and my family are here. I nearly came in my pants. They all thought I ran to the bathroom because I was going to throw up. –A** I begin to laugh uncontrollably. Earning looks from Mia and Jessica. I apologize to the two of them and return my attention to my phone.

 **So, is that a no? –A** I tease.

 **Hello no! Get that pussy waxed. Fuck, baby, your killing me. You just made me come in my pants again. –C**

I reply back to Christian's text with a sorry and a lol. We continue to text each other until I tell him it's time for me to get my manicure.

While Jessica is working on my nails, I let her know that I would like to get the Brazilian wax done. She called over one of the other girls who was working behind the main counter and scheduled me in.

Two hours later after my nails were dry and I received the hot stone massage, which was nothing more than hot stones lying on my back while listening to some weird music I was ready for my wax with Franny.

"Is this going to hurt?" I ask as she starts to smooth some of the heated wax onto my pubic area.

"It will, but only for a moment. What I'll do is tell you to take a deep breath and when I count to 3 you'll exhale"

"Ok"

"Ready?" She asks.

"It's a little too late to back on now" I nervously laugh.

"On the count of three. 1…2…3" She pulled the strip with the wax off and I swear I had a forty year old virgin moment.

"OH MY GOD! HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK!" It went on and on like this until she told me to lift both my legs up as far as they could go to my head.

"Last one. 1…2…3"

"MOTHER FUCKER, COCK SUCKER" I screamed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" She quickly puts some kind of cool gel on me. It helped a bit, but not much. I felt like I was in hell. Never again will I get this done. I don't care how much Christian begs for me to do it. There is no way in hell.

"There all finished. You're going to be red, sore, and swollen for the next couple of hours. I would refrain from any sexually activity until morning"

"No problem. I think just for this, I'll refrain until my hair grows back" I joke and she laughs.

She helps me off the table and hands me my robe. Everything feels different now that I have no hair down there. Even though I have a robe on I feel naked.

…..

It's just after 6 o'clock and the four of us are arriving back to Bellevue. Walking inside the sweet smell of honey-baked ham hits me. Oh dear lord am I hungry.

"Is dinner done?" I ask, and Grace smiles.

"I'll go check for you sweetie"

"Damn Ana we just ate like four hours ago at the spa. How can you be hungry again?" I shrug my shoulders and say,

"I don't know. I just am"

"Whatever, Just remember tomorrow's your wedding and if you can't fit into your dress don't blame me"

"I'll fit into my dress. Geez, Kate" I walk away. The last thing I need right now is to start an argument with my best friend the day before my wedding.

I walked through the house towards the kitchen. Grace is there helping the housekeeper plate dinner.

"Would you like some extra help?" I offer. Both Grace and Gretchen turn around with a plate of food in each hand.

"Of course not dear. We're just finished. Come lets go into the dining room and have dinner" She smiles.

After dinner we all spread out in the largest guest room. There are pillows and blankets everywhere.

"I can't believe that I'll be married tomorrow. This feels so unreal" I exclaim.

"Oh honey I always knew this day would come. It just took a little longer that I expected" Each and every one of us giggled.

"So, do you know where Christian is taking you two for your honeymoon?" Mia asks.

"No" I pout. "I've asked and asked, but he won't tell me, and it's really becoming a pain in the ass because I have no clue what to pack"

"Leave it to Christian" Mia shakes her head.

For the remainder of the night we act like a couple of high school girls. Texting our men ridiculous messages, and sending silly pictures.

Around 1 in the morning we called it a night. The four of us all cuddled together on the floor.


	27. Chapter 27

**Please don't forget to leave a review.**

 **CPOV (Wedding day, part one)**

I wake up to the wonderful smell of coffee and sweet smell of pastries coming from the kitchen. Trying to sit up I groan. My head is pounding. I should have never let Elliot talk me into opening the bottle of bourbon I had hidden in the back of my liquor cabinet.

I look around the great room and see everyone spread out. Ray is passed out on the couch across from me. Elliot is spread eagle on the floor with his tongue sticking out. My dad, oh god. My father is laying on top of my piano with his head hanging off wearing only his boxers.

Getting off the couch and walking towards the kitchen I kick Elliot in the thigh. Hard. He grunts, snorts, and farts, but doesn't wake. Fucker.

In the kitchen Gail and Taylor are standing there looking outside the window sipping their coffee. I clear my throat making them aware that I'm in the room. Gail and Taylor both turn around and greet me.

"Good morning Mr. Grey" They said in unison.

"Morning. Could I have a cup of coffee? Black, please"

"Of course" Taylor whispers something in Gail's ear before kissing her on the cheek and leaving the kitchen.

"Would the rest of the Grey clang like a cup of coffee as well?" Gail asks.

"I'm sure they would if they were awake" I light chuckle. The wonderful woman that she is, Gail places a very large cup of black coffee in front of me.

An hour and two more cups of coffee later everyone begins to stagger into the kitchen.

 **APOV**

"Wakey-Wakey" I hear the sound of Kate's voice as she lightly flicks my nose.

"Mmm" I groan. My back is killing me. "What time is it?" I ask, as I sit up and rub my hands over my face.

"It's just pass noon. Lunch is ready and the hair and make-up crew will be here in an hour. So get up lazy bones" Kate claps her hands as if she is saying 'C'mon let's get a move on' before walking out the room.

Getting off the floor I go into the bathroom. I start the water for the shower and begin to strip my clothes off. Opening the shower door and closing it behind me once I'm inside I let the hot water wash over me. All of a sudden I get this giddy feeling and scream mentally that in just a few hours I'm going to be Mrs. Christian Grey. Holy Shit!

Completely dried and dressed only in undergarments and a robe I go downstairs into the kitchen where I find Grace, Kate, Mia, Gretchen, and a few female cousins of the Grey family that I haven't seen in years.

"Great you've showered. Hurry up and eat some lunch. The crew will be here shortly," I don't say anything. Only nod my head and grab the plate that Mia was holding out for me to take.

I fill my plate to the brim. I'm starving. Kate sits there and stares at me while I eat. I look up at her with a piece of bacon hanging from the side of my mouth. The expression that displays on her face is like as if a lightning bolt has hit her. She opens her mouth to say something, but Grace stops her by lightly tapping her hand and waving her index finger no.

Kate grins while biting her lip.

"Kate, can I see you for a moment in the other room" Kate gets up from her chair and walks out the kitchen with Grace following behind. I shrug my shoulders and continue to eat my BLT sandwich.

 **Grace's POV**

I follow closely behind Kate as she walks out of the kitchen down the hall and into the dining room. Once the two of us are inside I close the door behind me.

"Grace?"

"Kate" I sigh.

"Is she, is Ana pregnant?"

"Yes, but she doesn't know. She thinks or she thought it was the flu"

"What! Why haven't you told her? It's her wedding day for crying out loud"

"I know it is, dear" I say calmly.

"No I don't think you understand. It's a wedding. What do 95% of people do at weddings? They drink. A lot" Damn. She right.

"Well we'll just have to make sure all her drinks are non-alcoholic"

"Don't you think she'll be able to taste the difference? Not to mention, noticing that drink after drink she isn't getting tipsy"

"We just have to make sure she doesn't have a chance to drink anything"

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Keep her busy"

"Ok. Keep her busy"… "Wait, does Christian know?" She asks me.

"No, he's in the dark about this as much as she is"

"But their honeymoon. They are bound to drink while their away"

"Ana is going to her doctor's the day after tomorrow"

"What are we going to do in the meantime then?" Fuck. Again she's right. That's two days away and anything could happen in those two days.

"We need to tell her," I state.

"When?"

"Soon. Sometime before the reception" Kate nods her head in agreement.

 **Ana's POV**

I'm sitting here in the family. Kate is on my right and Mia on my left. We each have someone working on us. My hair is half up, half down, and at the moment one of the hairdressers of the 'crew' is putting curls into the back part of my hair while another one is putting small pieces of baby breath in the front of hair. I hear a few sprays of the hair spray and a whisper from the hairdresser saying, "Finished"

Next comes the makeup 'crew'. They come in with these large trays on wheels of every color you could think of, and they look at me as if I'm fresh meat. I don't think so lady.

"Before you begin I would like you to know that I want to keep my makeup as natural as possible. I don't want anything too dark"

"I understand" She smiles sweetly. You better understand. I do not want to walk down the aisle looking like Ronald McDonald.

And so it begins. She starts with adding a light amount of cover-up. Next, she moves onto my eyes and then my lips. She puts a light amount of the palest pink on my lips and adds gloss.

"All finished" She hands me a mirror. Wow! Just wow. I look….beautiful. I mean really beautiful.

"Oh Ana" Grace gushes.

"Is that a good, 'Oh Ana' or a bad 'Oh Ana'?"

"Oh darling, it's good. Really good. You look so beautiful Ana. Christian won't be able to take his eyes off you"

"Come now, we need to get you in your dress. It's almost time"

Mia, Grace, and Kate help me into my dress. Kate ties the sash in the back while Grace helps me into my shoes.

There's a light knock on the door of the guestroom. Mia goes and answers it. It's my Dad.

"Can I come in and see the bride for a moment?" He asks.

"Of course you can. Girls, why don't we give Ana and her father a few moments alone" Everyone walks out of the room, leaving me and my dad alone.

"You look like a princess sweetheart" I smile and do a little turn for him.

"Beautiful, just like your mother" A single tear escaped from his eyes.

"Daddy, please don't cry. If you cry I'm going to cry"

"I can't help it honey" A few more tears roll down his cheek. "I wish your mother was here to see you like this. I'm so sorry that she had to leave you early in your life. I know she'll be looking down on you today making sure everything is perfect for you and Christian" As much as I love hearing my father say that to me I wish he didn't. The floodgates open and my tears are falling down like Niagara Falls.

My mom was my rock. We did everything together. Late night bike rides around the old high school down the street. Ice skating every Saturday morning during winter. There was nothing she wouldn't do for me.

"I love you Daddy"

"I love you too, Annie. I'm happy that you and Christian found each other. You know, only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world upside down. And for you that's Christian. I'm happy that all those years ago he came into your life. Even if he almost ran you over" He chuckles.

"I am too Dad" I giggle.

"Come on we have a wedding to get you to," I nod my head while still giggling.

"Yes. I don't want Christian to think I got cold feet and ran away again"

 **Christian's POV**

"You seem nervous bro," Elliot says.

We've been here for an hour now at our parents' house. The first thing I wanted to do when I stepped out the car was run in the house and find Ana. It's been hell not being with her for the past 24 hours. Ray told me to cool my jets and go into the tent and wait while he goes and checks on Ana for me.

"I-I'm not nervous" I lie. Fuck, I'm nervous. I'm not nervous for getting married. I'm nervous I'm going to forget the vows.

"Yeah, right. Keep telling yourself that Chrissy"

"Fuck off, ok. This is my wedding not yours"

I turn my attention back to our guests welcoming them one by as they enter. I hope Ana doesn't get pissed at the amount of people that are here. Just glancing around I can already tell there are well over 150 people, and there are still more people who haven't shown up yet.

I blame this on my mother. She has a large family. Elliot must have spotted our Aunt Donna and our Uncle John because he comes running over and hides behind me. Yeah, like that's going to work.

"Hide Me," I laugh. Aunt Donna is one of those aunts who can't keep their hands to themselves always pinching or slapping our cheeks. Not just our faces either. Oh yeah. You heard that right.

"No way" I step to the side giving my aunt clear view of him. Of course I know I'm not off the hook with her either. One of my cheeks is going to get it too.

"There you are little Elliot, and Christian. Aren't you so handsome" Elliot mumbles something under his breath before standing straight up and puffing out his chest.

"Hi Aunt Donna" We say in unison.

"Don't you hi Aunt Donna me, come, give me a hug you two" She opens her arms and Elliot and I groan. We put our arms around our Aunt and begin to hug. She hugs us back but then her hand start to slowly move to our behinds and of course gives it a little pinch.

"Now where is that little sister of yours, Mia?"

"She with the rest of the ladies in the house getting ready" I tell her.

"Well, you make sure to tell her I'm looking for her. Won't you" Both Elliot and I smile.

"Of course we will" Our smiles grow wider. Aunt Donna takes her leave and finds her seat with Uncle John.

We continue to greet our family. Thankfully there is no more Ass pinching.

It's almost time for the wedding to start. Everyone has arrive and are settled in their seats. My nerves are getting the best of me at this moment. In less than an hour Anastasia Rose Steele will become Anastasia Rose Grey. I've been waiting for this day.

Soon the music begins to change and that tells us it's time. Elliot and I both take our place at the front of the tent next to the priest.

My mother and father are the first to enter. My father is proudly holding my mother's hand as the two of them walk down the aisle. Tears of joy are falling from my mom's eyes as she looks at me. There's something else, but I'm not too sure what it is.

As soon as my mom reaches me she breaks away from my father's hold and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Christian. Ana is such a lucky woman to be marrying you today. She is positively glowing," She whispers.

"Thanks, mom. I'm a lucky man to have her as my wife. I love you" I reply back.

"Son" My father reaches out his hand for me to shake.

"Dad" I take his hand and he surprises me when he pulls me closer to him and we hug.

"I love you, son"

"I love you too, Dad" He pulls away taking a deep breath trying not to let the tears that are forming in his eyes fall.

They both take their seat in front. Next to walk down the aisle is Mia. Elliot and I, and the rest of our guest all smile at how beautiful she is. Her head is held high as she walks down the aisle towards us.

As Mia takes her place Kate appears at the opening of the tent. Elliot stands straighter and smiles from ear to ear as he watches his wife walk down the aisle. I'm really kicking myself in the ass for not making it to their wedding. When Kate reaches us she stops at Elliot and gives him a kiss and whispers something in his ear before taking her place next to Mia.

Now it's time for Ana.

The music once again changes and everyone stands.

There she is. The love of my life standing at the other end of the tent dressed in white with her father standing next to her with their arms entwined. Beautiful. Ana is just beautiful. I'm sure there are better words to describe her, but the only thing I can think of is beautiful and in only a few short minutes she is going to be mine.

 **Part two will be up tomorrow.**


	28. Chapter 28

**And here it is. Part two. I'm sorry it's a little on the short side. I just want to say that when I first posted this story a year or two ago I never got this far. I only had 26 chapters. Now I'm on 28 and already working on chapter 30. It feels really good that I am finally able to get back in the grove with this story. Please leave a review.**

 **Ana's POV**

I'm nervous. So nervous my whole body is shaking. All eyes are on me. If it wasn't for my dad holding my arm I'm sure I would be on the ground. Christian is standing there next to Elliot and he is looking sharp in his tux.

I can't believe I'm here right now. Minutes away from being Mrs. Christian Grey. It has such a nice ring to it.

"You ready sweetheart, it's time for the I do's" My dad whispers to me. I look up at him and nod lightly.

One foot, two foot, one foot, two foot. If I don't count in my head for every step I take I know I'll end up flat on my face. I keep my eyes straight focusing on Christian and only Christian. But as I continue to walk I notice people waving at me as I walk pass them. I would love to smile and wave back, but if I stop counting we know what will happen.

Finally, I'm at the end of the aisle. Both my dad and I are standing there. Christian steps down and stands next to me. I bite my lip and glance over at him. He's already staring at me in awe.

"You look beautiful, baby," He whispers.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asks.

"I do, and it's an honor to do so" My father speaks with a shaky voice. My dad leans down and kisses me softly on both cheeks and tells me how happy he is for me. The priest nods his head than takes my hand from my father's and places it into Christians. We both turn to face each other, and everyone takes their seat.

"You ready for this?" Christian asks me.

"I've been ready for this for a very long time"

"Me too" He smiles.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Family and friends. We are gathered here today on this beautiful afternoon to share with Christian and Anastasia as they exchange vows of their everlasting love to one another"

"As Anastasia and Christian will take their vows today, we are the privileged ones to bear witness to it. To witness the joyous love of a new family, a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.

May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort, and contentment that are known in the hearts of all God's children; and may Christian and Anastasia both look forward to each new season of their marriage just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year.

For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of a real friendship and trust. Anastasia and Christian, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other.

To truly love one another is to willingly accept both their strong points, and their weak points with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard, and or touched. For it's not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one, but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls"

"I love you" Christian mouths to me.

"I love you more," I mouth back.

"Christian, will you take Anastasia to be your wife, your partner in life, and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her, and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and in bad, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" Christian answers.

"Anastasia, will you take Christian to be your husband, your partner in life, and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow, and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him, and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and in bad, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," I answer. Christian begins to smile from ear to ear.

"Several weeks ago I gave Christian and Anastasia a homework assignment. Considering the fact that the two of them met while both in high school. I asked each of them to write something about the other" The priest pulls out two pieces of paper from the inside of his cloth.

He first starts with the letter Christian wrote to me.

"Ana, it's difficult to find words to express all that you mean to me. From the moment we met I knew my life would forever change. I've only met one angel in my life and that was my mother Grace, but for some reason God thought I needed another one. It was you. You're my angel and you appeared before me. Your eyes were so captivating that I lost myself in your gaze, and I still do. Your smile, your smile can brighten the darkest depths of the ocean, and your voice, your voice overfills my heart with incredible joy.

The happiest day of my life will be the day I get to marry you. I get to marry my best friend. Not everyone can say that. Words need not be spoken; our hearts and souls communicate in perfect harmony. You and I have a spark. A spark that will never die. Although a part of our journey was taken away, we ended up finding one another again. I am reminded of that day and it only marked the beginning of the rest of our lives together. We have so much happiness ahead of us, a lifetime to create wonderful memories and a lifetime of love.

I want to thank you for being the light that brightens my life, the warmth that comforts me, and the one who has opened my heart to unimaginable love. Thank you. I will forever love and cherish you. Christian" I have tears falling in streams down my cheeks. I'm biting my bottom lip to keep myself from whaling. Christian is looking at me with the same streams of tears running down his own face. I take a quick look around and everyone else appears the same as us.

Kate nudges me lightly and hands me two tissues. I take one and hand the other to Christian. I quickly wipe away my tears, as does Christian. I hand my tissue to Kate and Christian hands his to Elliot.

Now the priest reads the one I wrote to Christian.

"Christian, I can't wait to stand in front of our friends and family and promise to spend the rest of my life loving and honoring you. It's quite a big promise to make, but one I know I'm willing to keep. I can't being to tell you fully how you make me feel. When I'm with you, I feel loved unconditionally. You also make me feel cherished. If I'm having a bad day or not looking my best you're always there to make me feel better.

I love you. I love every part of you. Your generosity is inspiring to me. You always find time to make me feel special and ensure that I'm happy. I look forward to spend the rest of my life with you. I only hope that I can make you as happy as you have made me. I hope that you will be as proud of me as I am of you. I hope that you believe in us as much as I do. I love you with all my heart. Ana"

More tears come falling down both our faces. Christian pulls me into his arms and whispers to me how much he loves me.

"I'm not sure about all of you, but I'm officially crying over here," The priest says, and everyone in the tent begins to laugh and nod their heads as they wipe their own tears away once more.

"At this time I would I'd like to take a moment of silence to remember those who are not with us today. Even though they are not here physically, they are a part of the foundation that makes Anastasia and Christian the people they are today. May we always remember Carla Ann Steele, and Theodore Michael Trevelyan. Please cherish the memories of these friends and family and all others who live on in our hearts. Amen"

"Amen" Christian and I said in unison.

"Alright" The priest claps his hands then rubs them together. "Let's get this show on the road. The rings please" He turns to Elliot. Elliot starts to pat his pockets looking for the ring. The look of worry is etched all over Christian face until Elliot holds up his index finger and says, "There's the little fucker" And pulls out the ring. Not only do I, but Christian also breathes a sigh of relief. The priest now turns to Kate and holds out his hand for Christian's ring. Of course there is no need to worry since she tied it to her bouquet.

"The wedding rings are the most visible sign of the bond these two people are about to make. A commitment to life, to each other, and to the future.

Christian, as you place the ring on Anastasia's finger, please repeat after me: Anastasia, I give you this ring, as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart. May it always be a reminder that I have chosen you above all other, and from this day forward, we shall be united as husband and wife" Christian slips the wedding band onto my ring finger.

Anastasia, as you place the ring on Christian's finger, please repeat after me: Christian, I give you this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart. May it always be a reminder that I have chosen you above all others, and from this day forward we shall be united as husband and wife" I now slip Christian's wedding band onto his ring finger.

"Family and friends. Now that you have heard Anastasia and Christian recite their vows and exchanged their rings. Do you, their family, and friends promise from this day forward to encourage, and love them. To give them your guidance, and to support them in being steadfast in the promises that they have made?

If yes, say, 'we do'."

"We do" Comes from everyone in the tent.

"You have kissed a thousand times, maybe more. But today the feeling is new. No longer simply partners and best friends, you have now become husband and wife. Today, your kiss is a promise to each other. Christian, you may now kiss your bride" With that Christian cups my face in his hands and brings his lips to mine.

"I would like to present to you Mr. & Mrs. Christian Grey" The priest says, as Christian and I are still kissing. Everyone in the tent begins to cheers and clap.

Finally we break away from each other and turn to face our family and friends. I can't believe it. No longer am I Anastasia Rose Steele. I am now and for the rest of my life will be known as Anastasia Rose Grey. And I wouldn't have it any other way.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry it's been a few days. I've been extremely busy with work. I was supposed to have this weekend off, but I ended up getting called into work. Not that I mind because it's good money, but I was hoping to stay home and get some writing done. Oh well, life goes on. Please make sure you leave a review.**

 **Christian's POV**

I'M MARRIED! I'm fucking married. To Anastasia. No, to Anastasia Grey. That sounds better. I can't believe it. This is a dream come true for me. She is my wife, and I'm her husband. There is nothing that could top this day. Nothing.

After the priest announced us husband and wife I haven't been able to take my hands off her. Walking out of the wedding tent I took Ana right to the boathouse. We've been in here for a little over twenty minutes so that we can have a moment to ourselves.

"Are you happy?" I ask her.

"I'm extremely happy Christian. I've never been this happy in my life. I'm finally married to the man of my dreams. Nothing could ever top this" She leans her naked body into me and plants a soft kiss on my lips. Just as I'm about to kiss her back and take her again there's a knock on the door.

"Oh what the hell. Is it so hard to ask for just a minute alone with my wife" I sigh. Ana hurry's to put her dress back on while I pull my pants up and button them. When were both decent I go to the door and unlock.

Upon opening the door I see my mother and Kate standing there. "Can I help you" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, we need to talk" My mother pushes me aside and walks into the boathouse. Kate follows behind.

"Eww gross. It smells like sex in here," Kate said as she continues to follow behind my mother until they reach Ana.

"Is everything alright Grace?" My wife asks.

"Everything is just fine dear. The reason why Kate and I are here is because we need to talk to you"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not sweetheart. Do you remember that night Christian called me and asked me to come to Escala because you weren't feeling well?"

"Yes. You said it was something, but not the flu"

"Right. It wasn't the flu, it was something else"

"Mother I don't mean to sound rude, but can you get to the point" My mother looks at Kate, and Kate nods.

"Ana's pregnant" She smiles.

"Did you just say I'm….pregnant?"

"Mother, if this is some sick joke…..it's not funny"

"Your mom isn't joking Christian. It's true we think Ana is pregnant"

"Think or you know?" I ask.

"All signs point to Ana being pregnant. I know I should have said something before…."

"Your damn right you should have said something before. Excuse me, but what the fuck mom"

"Christian, don't speak to your mother like that. It's simply uncalled for. Yes, your mother should have said something" Ana looks at my mother. "But isn't it better for her to tell us now than wait until I seen the doctor in a few days. Think of what will happen to the baby if I drank. That is of course if I am pregnant"

"I know. I'm sorry mother" I stand up from where I was sitting and begin to walk to the door of the boathouse.

"Where are you going Christian?"

"I'm going to rectify the situation" I tell her.

"Uh, do you want to fill us in on what that means?" My sister in law asks.

"It means, I'm going to find Taylor and send him to the nearest store and buy a few pregnancy tests. You three wait here"

"Christian it's our wedding. We have guests"

"I don't care. Wait here" I tell her sternly.

 **Ana's POV.**

I watch Christian walk out the boathouse letting the door slam behind him.

"Do you think he's mad?" I ask my new mother in law and Kate.

"He shouldn't be. If you are pregnant, this is just as much as his fault as it is yours" Kate comments.

"I'm so sorry Ana. Really I am. I knew I should have said something to you that day when Christian called me. I have ruined everything" She begins to cry. I take Grace's hand and hold it tightly and say,

"Grace, you haven't ruined anything. If anything you have just made my wedding even more special to me, at least. I don't know about Christian, he did seem pretty upset. But still, it's the best wedding gift I could ever ask for, if I'm actually pregnant" I reassure her.

"I'm happy that you're happy Ana, but my son. I hope he isn't doing something stupid"

"Remember he took Taylor with him. Taylor wouldn't let him do anything stupid…..I hope" Kate says.

 **Christian's POV**

Before Taylor even had a chance to stop the car, I open the door and run into the drug store. I ask the man behind the counter where they keep the pregnancy tests and he points to aisle 5. Once again I take off running until I come face to face with hundreds of pregnancy tests in all shapes and sizes.

"Oh God. Which one do I get?" I run my hand through my hair and pull hard at the ends. There is a few that you need to use a cup, there are some that say results in 2 minutes. Fuck which ones do I get? I've never done this before.

"Sir, if I may"

"Please Tylor. I'll give you a fucking raise if you can tell me which one I should get"

"There's no need sir. When my ex told me she was pregnant I felt the same as you. I wasn't sure which one to get or how many, but in the end I picked out three and made her take all of them"

Taylor skims over the hundreds of boxes and picks out three different types of tests.

"These will do, sir"

"You're sure. Maybe we should just get one of each?"

"Mr. Grey….Christian. No matter how many you buy it's not going to change the outcome if Mrs. Grey is pregnant or not…..Do you want Mrs. Grey pregnant?" I run my hands through my hair and take a deep breath.

"More than anything Jason" The right side of his lip curls into a smile.

"Very well sir. I suggest we pay for these and head back to your parents' house and have your wife take the tests"

"Yes, let's go"

We pay for the three pregnancy tests and head out to the car that's parked in the parking lot. As Taylor drives us back to my parent's I open each test and read the direction one by one. One test says it only takes three minutes, the second say's five minutes and will display pregnant or not pregnant on the screen, and the last test is the basic of the basic types of test. Either way all Ana has to do is pee on the sticks.

"We're here," Taylor announces. I look up and see my parent's house. The house I grow up in since I was four years old.

"Thank you Taylor"

"You're welcome Sir" He hold open the door for me and I go running to the boathouse as fast as I can. I fling open the door and see my mother, Kate, and my wife still sitting in the same spot I left them. The only thing different right now is that Ana has three empty water bottle sitting next to her and she is jugging the fourth.

"I got the tests. Come on" Ana stands from her spot on the couch and walks over to where I am. I hold on my hand for her and she takes it. My mom and Kate both stand and begin to follow us.

"No. Just me and Ana right now. We'll let you know what the results are" Kate rolls her eyes, but my mother nods her head and slowly sinks back down in her chair.

"I'm so sorry Christian. Please don't be mad at me. I love you" Her pleading words stop me in my tracks. I turn around and look at her and say,

"I love you too mom. I'm not mad. I promise" Ana let's go of my hand and gives me a little nudge. I walk over to my mother and kneel down so that she and I are at eye level with each other and I hug her as tightly as I can.

"Go, find out if I'm going to be a grandma again" I nod and walk back to my wife.

 **APOV**

Christian rushes the two of us out of the boathouse and into the main house. He has a death grip on the brown paper bag from the drug store. As we are walking up the stairs Christian is taking two steps at a time.

"Christian, slow down I can't walk that fast up the stairs" He does, he waits until I catch up with him, then we slowly walk up the stairs and down the short hallway to his childhood bedroom. Once inside he closes the door behind us and even locks the door. I shake my head and roll my eyes. No one, but his mother and Kate knows we're even up here.

"Can you help me get out of this dress?" I ask him. No smirk, no grin, not even a little growl comes from his mouth as he unzips the side of my dress. Is he mad?

"Here" He hands me the bag of pregnancy tests. I shrug my shoulders and go into the bathroom. When I turn around to close the door Christian is right behind me.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm coming in here with you. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Christian, you're not coming in here while I pee"

"Why not?"

"Because you're not, give me one minute. All I have to do is pee on the sticks. I'll be right out"

"Fine. Hurry" He demands. Again I roll my eyes as I walk in the bathroom. I take the test out of the bag. Three, he bought three different kinds of tests. Geez talk about making sure. Either way, I open all three boxes and lay the tests out on the counter next to each box.

I grab one of the Dixie cups that are next to the sink and walk over to the toilet. As I pull down my white lace panties and slowly sit down on the toilet I say a little prayer. I know it's extremely soon for the two of us, but I really hope that I am pregnant.

As I use the bathroom I hold the cup and try to catch as much pee as I can without getting it on my hand. Of course my hand is shaking and I do end up getting it on me. When I think I have enough I remove the cup and finish what is left in my bladder.

I place the cup on the counter, then wipe. I pull my panties back up and flush the toilet. Before I even have a chance to wash my hands Christian is already opening the bathroom door.

"So…"

"What?"

"What do they say?"

"Nothing yet. I haven't even dipped them in"

"Why not?"

"Um….because I would like to wash my hands and maybe throw a robe on"

"Oh….ok. Sorry"

As I wash my hands Christian hovers over me the entire time. I point to the robe that is hanging on the back of the bathroom door and he hands it to me. I slip it on and tie the sash around my waist letting my hand linger there for a moment.

"Ready?" I ask him, and he nods.

I take all three pregnancy sticks and at the same time I dip them in my urine and let them soak for a few seconds. When I know they are good and soaked I replace the caps back on them and set them down on the counter. Christian takes his phone and sets the timer for five minutes.

"Now we wait," He says.

I sit down on the edge of the bathtub while Christian paces back and forth.

"You know, with you pacing it's not going to make the time go by any faster" I state.

"I'm just…scared"

"Scared?" Oh no.

"Scared that you might not be. Anastasia you have no idea how many times I have pictured you pregnant. There is nothing in this world that I want more than you pregnant with my child" I breathe a sigh of relief.

"God, what's taking these test so damn long" He pulls at his hair.

"Christian, it's only been two minutes. You bought the ones that take five minutes" Dum, dum.

Out of nowhere Christian begins to smile. Like ear to ear smiling.

"What are you smiling about over there?"

"I'm just wondering which time it was when I was fucking you that IT may have happened."

"Geez Christian can you be any more romantic? I would like to think that we were making love when IT happened. And who's said anything about there being an IT"

"Well, as you know Mrs. Grey, I'm a pretty smart guy. And this + sign tells me that this test is positive, and this one reads "Pregnant" or how about this one that has 2 pink lines? Oh God. Do the pink lines mean that it's a girl?"

I start laughing so hard that I almost pee my pants. I should not have let Grace talk me into drinking all that water while Christian was at the store picking out the tests. But I wonder if I should mess with him and say yes that the pink lines mean it's a girl, or should I do one better and tell him that since there are two pink lines that it means twin girls.

Wait a minute. A + sign, "Pregnant" and two pink lines….I'M PREGNANT! Now that it has finally registered in my head I look up to see Christian standing right in front of me. He holds out his hand to me and helps me off the edge of the tub. When I'm standing in front of him, he grabs me by my face and in between each kiss he tell me how much he loves me.


	30. Chapter 30

**I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted it get something out to you guys. You have all been waiting so patiently, and I thank you very much for that.**

 **CPOV**

It takes everything I have in me to break away from my wife. I could stand here all day in this small bathroom and kiss her.

"We're pregnant," I tell her while looking into her eyes. She bites down on her bottom lip before a smile appears on her face.

"Mmhmm. We are. How do you feel?" She asks.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

"Probably, but I want to know how you feel about all this"

"Thrilled, excited, scared, nervous, I'm sure I could go on and on"

"Me too. I'm a little bit of everything"

I don't know how long we have been in the bathroom, but soon someone is banging on my bedroom door.

"Shit. I forgot. Everyone is waiting for us. What time is it?" Christian grabs his phone from the counter and looks at the time.

"Fuck we have been in here for over an hour, baby"

"It's been the best hour in the world," She giggles. She's right. It has been the best hour in the world.

"Come on, I'll help you get dress" She nods.

…..

Twenty minutes later Ana was dressed once again in her wedding dress and the two of us were heading downstairs.

"Do you think we should tell everyone?" She asks.

"It's up to you? Whatever you want. If you think we should make an announcement while we have all our family here, than let's do it," I tell her honestly.

"I think we should, but I think we should tell your mother and maybe my father before we tell everyone else?"

"Of course, baby. I have an idea. How about you tell your dad during the father daughter dance, and I'll tell my mother during our dance?"

"Perfect"

…..

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Please give a warm welcome to Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey" Ana and I walk back into the tent. Everything has changed. Instead of the altar and chair from the wedding, there is now, table, and chairs, a dance floor, and a live band.

When everyone begins to clap and cheer for the two of us I raise both our hands in the air. Fuck. I even do a fist pump. This is the best feeling in the world. I walk Ana and me to the middle of the dance floor. Now everyone begins to stand and clap for the two of us. Ray and my family are all in tears. My mother has a puddle at her feet. One of the member from the live band joins us on the dance floor and hands me the microphone. I thank him and wait until he returns back on stage.

"Good evening everyone. My wife Anastasia and I would like to thank all of you for coming out today and joining us on this special day. Although it seems like we have rushed into this, but believe me when I say it's been a long time coming. Six long years" Everyone awed. Ana took the microphone from my hands and said,

"Ok, ok. Everyone please enjoy your night. Eat, drink, dance, and be marry" She hands me back the microphone.

"Yeah, what she said" I laugh, and everyone in the tent joins in.

 **APOV**

Christian and I went our separate ways so that we can personally thank our friends and family for coming and sharing this wonderful moment with us. Of course the two of us remain in eyesight with each other the entire time.

After going around and thanking everyone the DJ announces it's time for the first dance. Christian walks over to me and holds out his hand for me. I take it. Our arms are stretched out as we walk to the center of the dance floor. Christian and I stand about a good two feet away from each other until the music begins to play.

"Come here, wife" He smiles at me. He holds me close to him and we start to sway we the music.

At last  
my love has come along  
my lonely days are over  
and life is like a song

Oh yeah yeah  
At last

The skies above are blue  
my heart was wrapped up in clover  
the night I looked at you

I found a dream, that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known

Oh yeah yeah  
you smiled, you smiled  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
and here we are in heaven  
for you are mine...

At Last

"I love you," Christian says to me as the song ends.

"I love you too"

"You ready for this?" He asks, and I raise an eyebrow to him. "To tell your dad"

"Oh" I giggle. "Yeah, I'm more than ready to tell him that he's going to be a grandpa" I whisper the part where I say grandpa.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please keep your eyes on the dance floor because it is now time for the father daughter dance. Mr. Steele if you wouldn't mind coming up here and join your daughter on the dance floor" The DJ says.

When my dad comes out to the dance floor I run to him. He opens his arms to me and we both hug each other as tight as we can.

"You look beautiful baby girl"

"Thank you, daddy. You look handsome as ever"

"You ready?" He asks me, and I nod.

Once again the music begins to play. For our father daughter song I choose Butterfly kisses. It's a song I have always loved, and pictured myself dancing to with my father.

 **There's two things I know for sure; she was sent here from heaven and she's daddy's little girl. As I drop to my knees by her bed at night, she talks to Jesus and I close my eyes, and I thank god for all the joy in my life. Oh, but most of all…**

"Daddy?" I look up into my father's tear filled eyes. I know this is just as much of a big day for him, as it is for me. When he looks down at me a tear falls from his eye and rolls down his cheek.

"Yes, baby girl?" His voice is shaky, as I knew it would be.

"There is something I need to tell you"

 **For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking little white flowers all up in her hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride." "I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried." Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right. To deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night.**

"Oh? What is it that you need to tell me?"

"I'm pregnant," I whisper to him. He begins to laugh and cry at the same time. He tightens his arms around. I can feel his whole body shaking. He picks me up and twirls me around, then carefully places me down on my feet.

"Oh, baby girl"

"A-are you mad?" I ask.

"Of course not. I'm thrilled. Who else knows?"

"Just Christian and I at the moment. We haven't confirmed it with Grace or Kate. They had a feeling that I was before I even knew it. That's what took us so long to come back to the tent. Christian had left with Taylor to go to the nearest drugstore" I tell him as we continue to dance.

"I know this is your wedding sweetheart, but you have just made this the happiest day of my life. I'm so proud of you" He kisses the top of my head.

"I love you, Daddy"

"I love you too, baby girl"

 **She'll change her name today. She'll make a promise and I'll give her away. Standing in the bride-room just staring at her. She asked me what I'm thinking and I said; "I'm not sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl" She leaned over; gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there, sticking little white flowers all up in her hair. "Walk me down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time." "Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry" Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right. To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night…**

By the end of the song both of our faces were covered in tears. Christian stood next to us with tears as well looking at the two of us. Sadly my father let's go over me and turns to Christian. He extends his hand for Christian to shake, and when Christian takes it instead of them shaking, my dad pulls his into a hug, and I hear my father say in a whisper "Congratulations, son"

"Thank you, Sir"


End file.
